la Beltane
by Sucubei
Summary: Harry aurait dû rester coucher ce jour là. Sa curiosité l’a poussé à interrompre une cérémonie où les veelas choisissent leurs compagnons. Le voilà devenu la cible de veelas dominants en chaleur très déterminés dont Draco fait parti. DMHP
1. Chapter 1

La BELTANE

**La ****BELTANE**

**Rating: **M+

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**correctrice:** Onarluca

**Résumé:** UA Harry aurait dû rester coucher ce jour-là. Sa curiosité l'a poussé à interrompre une cérémonie où les veelas choisissent leurs compagnons. Le voilà devenu la cible de veelas dominants en chaleur très déterminés. DMHP

**Nda**: Cette fic, certains d'entre vous la reconnaîtront, était au début dans le fanzine du troisième œil (il est vraiment génial, franchement vous devriez allez voir). Malheureusement pour ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire, comme mes anciennes fics, j'ai dû la lâcher elle aussi.

Je pensais ne jamais, celle-là, pouvoir la finir mais c'était sans compter la détermination d'une de mes fidèles lectrices et auteur de Potterfiction (très bonne), **Onarluca**. Du fanzine qui m'avait publié, elle a retapé le texte que j'avais perdu et me la renvoyer.

Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante, et c'est pour elle que j'ai décidé de republier cette fic. Même si je préfère continuer en priorité les autres, je veux lui montrer juste mon engagement à terminer pour elle, cette histoire.

Au fanzine du troisième œil, je vous en pris ne m'en veuillez pas. J'ai dû, contre mon gré, vous abandonner et les circonstances ne me permettent pas de redevenir un de vos auteurs. Pourtant j'adorais l'idée d'être parmi vous. Je suis aussi désolé de ne pas reprendre cette fic par vous.

J'avoue ne pas savoir où vous en êtes. Quand je vous ai quitté, le fanzine marchait bien. Quoiqu'il arrive, l'expérience de participer à ce fanzine fut géniale et je vous remercie de m'avoir un jour contacté.

Au sujet de cette fic, cette idée est de base anglaise. Je ne sais plus le titre de la fic, mais l'auteur est Sakya (auteur génial anglaise que je vous conseille). Je lui ai repris des idées et tout refait à ma façon. Car j'avais très envie d'écrire une fic avec un veela Draco et que cette idée de communauté de veela était tout simplement à mon avis géniale.

Moi, je me suis contenté de faire des recherches sur la mythologie celte et de lire des livres sur le sujet pour donner une crédibilité à tout ce folklore. Je voulais une fiction avec des elfes comme dans les livres de Tolkien, des vampires, des sidhes comme de ceux d'Hamilton.

Bref, j'avais surtout bien avancé mais à présent je dois me replonger dans l'ambiance dans cette histoire que je veux romantique et humoristique.

J'aimerais qu'elle soit une histoire agréable à lire et qui donne le sourire.

Je vous remercie de votre soutient à tous, il est pour moi nécessaire.

Je veux faire plus tard un métier qui fait rêver les gens et ici, je trouve que c'est un bon entraînement.

Je ne vous embête pas plus.

Bonne lecture ;

Sucubei

**Chapitre 1 : la cérémonie des alliances**

Harry regardait avec agacement et curiosité les grandes tentes luxueuses qui avaient envahi le terrain de Quidditch.** Son** terrain de Quidditch où il ne pouvait plus à présent s'entraîner ou voler pour le plaisir.

Enfin techniquement le terrain appartenait à Poudlard, mais étant donné qu'Harry y passait beaucoup de temps et que l'école était comme sa maison… Bref.

C'était une journée de printemps ensoleillé mais encore fraîche. Harry regardait des gens, venus des 4 coins d'Europe, s'affairer sur la grande étendue d'herbes fraîches de l'école. Ils semblaient joyeux. Plusieurs couples de parents papotaient entre eux, tout en prenant le thé servit par les elfes de maison. Tandis que d'autres elfes montaient 6 grandes tentes luxueuses de couleurs rouges. À chaque entrée étaient peintes des runes antiques :

La première était une sorte de trapèze finissant en une croix. L'ODAL représentait le foyer, l'héritage matériel mais aussi génétique. La deuxième rune était l'UR, incarnant la force, le pouvoir, la virilité. Elle ressemblait un peu à un pont bancal. Après, tracée de deux petits triangles non égaux formant comme un B, le BEORC qui personnifiait la fécondité et la sexualité. Le ING qui symbolisait la fertilité saine et naturelle avait la forme d'un losange. Et enfin la dernière rune, GYFU en forme de croix représentant l'offrande ou l'union (le mariage).

Tout ce cinéma devait avoir un sens, mais Harry ignorait lequel. Il regardait ainsi perplexe, se demandant le pourquoi d'un tel remue-ménage.

De grandes tables avaient été installées sous des tonnelles immenses en forme de cloches comme des fleurs de muguet géantes.

Une sorte de cérémonie, une fête se préparait et seulement certaines familles européennes de sang pur avaient été invitées. Ainsi 90 pourcent des élèves durent rentrer chez eux pour la semaine. À part ceux dont la famille ne pouvait pas les accueillir et d'autres, qui comme Harry, n'avaient aucune envie de rentrer chez eux.

À l'écart, Harry observait avec fascination la scène se dérouler devant lui, assit dans l'herbe.

Albus parlait avec le ministre et monsieur Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy avait étonné tout le monde quant à sa nature d'espion de l'Ordre. Maintenant Voldemort s'en était allé, grâce aux bons soins d'Harry et de Dumbledore, et la vie avait repris son cours normal. Enfin, tout dépendait de ce que vous appelez la normalité.

« Hé, Harry ! »

Harry se retourna et sourit en regardant Ron et Hermione venir vers lui, sourires aux lèvres. Le couple le plus populaire de Poudlard se tenant la main semblait radieux.

Hermione avait coupé ses cheveux en un carré bouclé doré et châtain, en terminant enfin avec le côté touffu et ingérable de sa chevelure. Elle était devenue une ravissante jeune femme confiante et brillante. Ses courbes féminines étaient exquises et ses dents parfaitement alignées (merci Malfoy), dévoilées par son sourire ravageur, bien blanches. (pas pour rien que ses parents sont dentistes)

Ron Weasley, toujours grand et efflanqué, était à 16 ans devenu un beau jeune homme attrayant aux yeux bleu-clair. Ses taches de son lui conféraient un air canaille et son poste de gardien de Quidditch l'avait rendu plus musclé et carré. Au fil du temps, il ressemblait de plus en plus à Bill Weasley mais avec les cheveux courts. Bien qu'il avait à présent aussi l'oreille percée, une dent de tigre accroché à une chaînette en or.

L'attrapeur ne pouvait qu'admirer ses deux amis et les envier un peu. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches mais à présent que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble, il se sentait un peu seul.

Pas qu'il manquait de propositions.

Harry était considéré comme le plus beau garçon de Poudlard. Lors de ses 16 ans, il avait reçu son héritage magique. Ainsi il eut sa vision corrigée, son physique amélioré, quoiqu'il avait toujours été mignon, et ses capacités magique décuplées. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que c'était en partie dû à son héritage elfique.

En effet, un de ses ancêtres s'était joint à une elfe, une sindar plus précisément et une princesse de surcroît, dont les traits physiques ressortaient depuis ainsi qu'une puissance magique au-dessus de la moyenne.

Ce que possédait la plupart des vieilles familles sorcières étaient des origines liées à de puissantes créatures magiques bien considérés part les sorciers et ayant même une place politique importante. Il y en avait en fait 3 sortes : les veelas, les elfes et les vampires. Les deux derniers se mélangeant rarement avec des sorciers.

Les liens avec des veelas étant les plus fréquents, il existait de grandes communautés unissant ses familles dans chaque continent. Parce qu'elles, pour garder leur puissance et les facultés gagnées par ce sang magique, entretenaient avec attention leur lignée en s'unissant seulement à d'autres familles pouvant la renforcer.

Harry, dès le départ doté d'une base magique au-dessus de la moyenne, quand il avait reçu sa transmission, il gagna quelques capacités et caractéristiques de la race des Hauts-elfes presque disparue dans leur dimension. Il pouvait voir, par exemple, en pleine nuit comme en plein jour, ce qui était très utile. Son équilibre était digne d'un funambule et son ouïe très fine. Mais le plus remarquable restait son physique.

Ses yeux émeraude semblaient rougeoyer et sa peau teinte de poussière d'or. Dépassant de peu le 1m75, il était loin d'être le plus grand, mais sa silhouette svelte et élancée, sa musculature maigre jouait parfaitement en sa faveur. Son visage était exempt de défauts, et les filles et les garçons s'émerveillaient de cette perfection irréelle. Ses pommettes hautes, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines camaïeux et ses sourcils parfaitement tracés. Même la légendaire cicatrice en forme d'éclair semblait s'ajuster à cette perfection.

Ses cheveux en bataille, non noir brun, mais d'un noir encre étaient épais et tombaient en mèches folles encadrant son beau visage. Ses traits fins étaient légèrement féminin mais juste le nécessaire pour ne pas le confondre avec une fille.

Harry était intelligent et brillant, quoique parfois naïf. Et les expériences difficiles qu'il avait vécues lui conféraient une aura ténébreuse et charismatique.

Mais ce qui faisait le charme d'Harry était qu'il se trouvait être inconscient de sa valeur et il ignorait à quel point il était beau.

Il peuplait les fantasmes de la plupart des élèves ayant leurs yeux sur lui sans s'en douter. Et sans doute, heureusement.

Harry était aussi affreusement timide et il évitait toute relation autre que l'amitié.

Ron et Hermione s'assirent à ses côtés.

« Alors Harry à quoi tu penses ? » demanda Hermione en voyant l'air soucieux de son ami.

« Je me demandais ce que c'était cette fête. »

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent comme s'il avait dit une grosse bêtise, ce qui fit apparaitre une adorable rougeur sur ses joues.

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent.

« Tu n'as pas écouté les explications de Dumbledore à la rentrée, et quand il les a répétées, il n'y a pas une semaine ? » demanda-t-elle. Mais c'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

« Et bien souviens-toi que j'étais encore à Saint Mangouste à la rentrée, et me remettait du combat contre Voldemort. Ensuite, c'est à cause de ton petit ami qui n'a pas arrêté de me parler des Canons de Chudley et leur sélection pour la finale, que je n'ai qu'à moitié écouté Dumbledore. »

« Hé ! » cria Ron indigné.

Mais Hermione hocha la tête compréhensive ignorant la moue boudeuse du roux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ajouter :

« Enfin Harry depuis le temps, tu devrais connaître les coutumes des sorciers ! Il faut écouter Binns et lire de temps en temps » Elle roula des yeux devant la grimace éloquente des deux garçons. Elle commença les explications. « Comme tu le sais la plus part des vieilles familles de ''Sang Pur'' se sont mélangées avec des créatures magiques. Des veelas pour la majorité. »

« Oui, j'avais compris cela. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. » Soupira Harry faisant référence à ses propres origines.

Hermione lui fit un sourire espiègle.

«Tu vas pas te plaindre. Je dirais que le mélange dans ton cas est réussi. »

Harry rougit et Ron éclata de rire en lui donnant une claque légère dans le dos.

« Bref, chaque année a lieu la cérémonie des alliances. Appelé ainsi par les familles concernées. Mais nous on dit plutôt la réunion des liaisons, où le rassemblement des accouplements. » Continua le rouquin.

Le brun regarda Ron abasourdit tandis qu'Hermione lui frappa la cuisse en foudroyant son petit ami du regard.

« Ne fait pas cette tête ma Mione chérie. Tu sais que c'est parfaitement vrai. »

La jeune fille soupira.

« Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, ces familles d'ascendance veela sont très fières de leur lignée et font tout pour la préserver. Quand leurs héritiers ont 16 ans, et qu'ils ont reçus leurs transmissions, les dominants ressentent le besoin de se joindre à un compagnon. Mais ils ne peuvent, à part certains cas de sorciers moins puissant, ou, ne possédant pas assez de sang veela, s'unir qu'avec un autre sorcier doté d'assez de sang veela et de statut docile pouvant être aussi bien femelle que mâle. Même si les mâles dociles sont rares. »

Le survivant écoutait son amie ayant l'étrange impression d'être en cours.

« Les sorciers veelas dociles ne peuvent être identifiés que lors d'une période assez courte qui a lieu lors d'une fête païenne pour les moldus, appelée la Beltane. C'est la fête de l'amour et de la fertilité. Dans le monde magique, elle commence le 30 avril à minuit et fini le 1er mai à cette même heure. Pendant cette période, les dociles dégagent une odeur pour attirer leur dominant. Seuls les veelas peuvent sentir cette émanation. »

« C'est pourquoi qu'à cette date, les familles d'ascendances veela se réunissent pour permettre à leurs enfants de trouver un compagnon. Les veelas sont des créatures sexuelles, et sans un compagnon elles tombent très vite en dépression. Surtout pour les dominants plus agressifs et ayant besoin de beaucoup de ''contacts ''. » Dit Ron avec un sourire goguenard.

Harry lui, était très pâle et semblait un peu choqué.

« Mais c'est quoi ces coutumes archaïques ! » s'écria-t-il. « Devoir s'unir à 16 ans ! Si tôt ! Ne me dit pas que ça finit à chaque fois par un happy end ! »

« Tu sais Harry, les dominants, surtout les plus puissant, sont exigeant dans leur choix. Ils ne prennent pas le premier docile venu et contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, les dociles peuvent très bien refuser le dominant. Sauf s'ils sont joints, une fois la liaison complète, impossible de retourner en arrière. »

« Et en quoi consiste cette… » Harry déglutit. « …liaison ? » il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il éprouvait un besoin inexplicable d'en savoir plus.

Hermione rougit pendant que Ron ricana. Ce fut lui qui répondit.

« Et bien, le dominant trouve son docile, prouve sa force afin que celui-ci accepte de se soumettre et s'unir. » il éclata de rire. « Ici, lors de la cérémonie, il y aura un docile par tente que tu vois. Et les dominants par l'odeur choisiront lequel est le meilleur choix. Il arrive parfois qu'un docile attire plusieurs dominants. Chez les vrais veelas, ça engendrerait un combat entre les dominants souvent à mort, mais là c'est le premier qui arrive dans la tente qui a gagné. Quoique, il arrive qu'ils se battent aussi mais les adultes sont là pour ne pas que ça tourne mal. »

« Quoi ! Et après tu-tu veux dire qu'ils vont faire …_la chose_ ? Comme-ça ! Et devant les parents ! » Cria Harry attirant des regards de désapprobations et amusés des gens.

« Harry, pour eux c'est naturel. Et je doute que les parents viennent mater ce qui se passe une fois qu'un dominant et un docile se soient trouvés. » Chuchota Hermione embarrassée.

Harry, regrettant d'avoir attiré l'attention sur eux, posa son visage sur ses mains. Il se sentait comme un homard en train de bouillir dans l'eau.

« Enfin si ça peut te rassurer, c'est tout de même rare que lors de cette réunion, les participants trouvent la 'baguette' qui leur conviennent du premier coup.» déclara Ron pas le moins du monde gêné.

« Muuuuuummmm. » gémit Harry

« Et si je te disais que ma famille fait partie des invités. »

Le brun releva la tête et regarda son meilleur ami bouche bée.

« T'inquiètes, ma famille n'a jamais chercher à ''préserver '' la lignée. Mes origines sont bien trop faibles et je n'ai donc pas à me soucier de ce problème. Puis j'ai déjà ma Mione. »

Un coup d'œil sur la jeune fille qui souriait, et il sut que c'était vrai et qu'elle était déjà au courant. Secouant la tête, il se félicita de ne pas descendre de veela.

Il vit Malfoy, en compagnie de Blaise, traverser le terrain se dirigeant vers leurs parents respectifs.

Les cheveux de Draco, grâce aux rayons du soleil, semblaient être argentés et tombaient avec élégance sur ses épaules. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé depuis sa transmission. Aussi grand que Ron, il avait échangé son poste d'attrapeur pour celui de gardien, plus adapté à sa nouvelle stature. Pendant longtemps, Malfoy et Potter faisaient la même taille, mais ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Ce qui agaçait fortement Harry.

Draco avait des épaules larges et carrées, un torse où à travers sa chemise se dessinait des muscles qu'on devinait fermes. Il possédait une taille fine et un bassin étroit. Perché sur de longues jambes musculeuses, il avançait d'un pas conquérant et son visage aux traits aristocratiques, fermé dans une expression hautaine. Sa peau était d'un blanc crémeux sans aucune imperfection. Le prince des Serpentard portait bien son titre.

Malgré la révélation surprenante que les Malfoy étaient dans le camp des gentils, les deux jeunes gens continuaient à se battre avec férocité. Harry grimaça devant le sourire affecté que lui lança le Serpentard blond.

Qu'est-ce qu'il le détestait, ce sale serpent !

« Et Malfoy fait évidement partie des participants de la cérémonie. » grogna-t-il pendant que le blond s'installait à une table à côté de sa mère.

« Ouais, Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Kirkland. Trois Serpentard et une Serdaigle. Les autres sont des étrangers. Cette année, il y a six dominants et six dociles. On pourrait dire que c'est bien qu'ils soient de même nombre mais ça ne veut rien dire. » Répondit Ron

Harry regarda autour de lui, et vit vite Pansy Parkinson qui discutait avec une blonde très mignonne portant l'uniforme de Beauxbatons. Il sourit méchamment en observant la Serpentard à la tête de roquet connu pour ses vues sur l'héritier Malfoy.

« Et bien on dirait que le rêve de Parkinson va se réaliser. Elle va enfin s'unir à Malfoy ! « Ricana-t-il.

« Je pense pas. » les détrompa Hermione. « Il y a deux facteurs principaux qui guident le choix d'un dominant : la puissance et la pureté. Pas pureté du sang mais du corps. Moins vous avez eu de contact physique, plus vous êtes pur. Et Parkinson est une sorcière très moyenne et si les rumeurs sont exactes, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse la qualifier de pure. Plus le docile est fort, plus sa progéniture sera puissante. Ainsi même si Malfoy n'est qu'une sale fouine et que ça me tue de l'admettre, il est avec toi le sorcier le plus puissant de Poudlard. Je parie qu'il ne prendra pas un docile cette année. Je n'en ai pas vu un seul qui se démarquait et il en voudra un à sa mesure, pour le prestige de sa famille. »

Ron hocha la tête.

Harry regarda une deuxième fois sa Némésis qui parlait à Zabini. Pansy ainsi que d'autres filles lui jetaient des regards pleins d'espoir.

Heureusement que lui, n'avait pas participé à cette mascarade.

**À suivre**

**Et voilà, la semaine prochaine vous aurez le chapitre 2 **

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus. Héhé **

**Sinon, j'ai presque fini le chapitre 2 de Blood and Chocolate. Je devrais bientôt pouvoir l'updater. Merci là aussi, pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic.**

**Bisous à tous**

**Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review avant de partir ;-).**

**Gros bisous **

**Sucub'**


	2. Chapter 2

**BELTANE**

**Rating: **M+

**Pairing:** DMHP

**correctrice:** Onarluca

**Résumé:** UA Harry aurait dû rester coucher ce jour. Sa curiosité l'a poussé à interrompre une cérémonie où les veelas choisissent leurs compagnons. Le voilà devenu la cible de veelas dominants en chaleur très déterminés. DMHP

**Nda**: Coucou ! Donc voici le chapitre le plus semblable de la fic de **« Veela Inheritance ****Problems** **»** de Sakya. Même si dès le suivant, l'histoire prend une toute autre direction je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher tant ce chapitre de la demoiselle m'avait fait rire. Donc ne m'en veuillez pas de l'avoir repris. Et je vous promet que la suite n'a rien à voir avec celle de la génialissime fic anglaise.

Donc, en tout cas un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je ne vous embêtes pas plus car là, je suis vachement en retard (sorry). Mais la rentrée arrive à grand pas (pour moi c le 23) et je suis en retard dans mon travail à faire -- … Et j'ai oublié d'updater. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'étais persuadé que je l'avais fait. Quelle gourde !

Bref bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'invité surprise**

Narcissa Malfoy, debout depuis minuit, soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les papotages enjoués de Madame Parkinson sur les censées qualités 'existantes' de sa fille. Des chimères donc.

_Rêve ma pauvre Betty. Plutôt mourir que de laisser mon fils s'unir à ton écervelée et gourgandine de fille._

Pour l'occasion Narcissa avait mis sa robe longue très chic en tissus précieux de couleur bleu-argenté en harmonie avec ses yeux. Sur ses épaules, une cape légère d'un bleu plus foncé brodée d'argent attaché avec une opale de couleur blanche avec des reflets arc-en-ciel. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux blond-blé en simple chignon qui mettait son visage séduisant en valeur. Le seul bijou qu'elle portait était son alliance.

Elle apporta la tasse de thé en porcelaine à ses lèvres, et bu quelques gorgée du liquide chaud et apaisant.

L'aube pointait et aucun des dominants n'avaient choisis une tente où les dociles s'étaient installées.

Il faut dire que le choix était décevant cette année. Et elle n'était pas du tout satisfaite. Un coup d'œil à son mari en pleine discussion avec d'autres pères et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

L'odeur que dégageait les dociles lors de cette période étaient une indication précises pour les veelas

de leurs valeurs. Hors aucun d'eux n'était assez puissant ou assez pur. Certains étaient même pitoyables.

_Pas une bonne année du tout_

Elle sourit toutefois à son fils qui lui rendit un regard exaspéré. Elle était fière de l'adulte que devenait Draco. Un beau jeune homme puissant et intelligent. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais possédait quelques traits de sa mère aussi bien. La bouche plutôt mince, le nez un peu pointus et les longues mains aux doigts fins.

Ce qu'ignorait le public était qu'en plus de descendre des veelas, les Black et les Malfoy avaient des origines vampiriques. Et l'alliance de leurs deux sangs avait réveillé ce gène caché, et ainsi Draco lors de sa transmission avait reçus aussi bien les capacités et caractéristiques des veelas que des vampires.

Il était à devenir un des sorciers des plus puissants du monde magique faisant la fierté de Lucius. Le petit bémol était que le mélange des gènes veela et vampire étaient explosif. Draco était beaucoup plus agressif, possessif et dangereux qu'un simple veela dominant. Et il fallait l'avouer, naturellement il avait déjà un caractère d'hippogriffe mal léché. Voilà pourquoi son compagnon devrait être à la hauteur, et elle le ou la plaignait d'avance.

Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas pour cette année. Peut être l'an prochain. La cérémonie aurait lieu en France où la communauté de veela est plus grande. Peut être trouveraient-ils un compagnonapproprié pour leur fils.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Madame Parkinson, la coupant dans son éloge sur sa fille, et elle alla rejoindre son époux. Lucius l'accueillit avec un baiser sur la tempe et la suivit pour une petite promenade les éloignant des autres parents et des responsables de la cérémonie

Lucius consola sa femme pour sa déception, lui rappelant que lui avait attendu trois ans avant de la trouver. Bien que Narcissa indiqua d'un ton taquin que c'était parce qu'il l'avait déjà choisit et qu'il attendait simplement qu'elle ait l'âge.

Lucius Malfoy avait eut le coup de foudre pour Narcissa qui était une amie d'enfance. Les Black et les Malfoy avaient été assez proches à l'époque où ils étaient des enfants et ils se connaissaient ainsi depuis tout petit.

Seul Sirius Black avait refusé de participer à la cérémonie, certain pensaient que c'était parce qu'il avait été amoureux d'une sorcière d'origine moldue. Ce qui était tout à fait possible avec lui.

Le couple marié parlait de leur fils, quand Narcissa sentit une étrange senteur flotter dans l'air. Elle regarda Lucius et vit que celui-ci l'avait senti aussi. Ils se rapprochèrent des barrières installés autour du campement, non loin de la forêt interdite.

L'odeur devient plus forte. Elle venait d'un docile sans aucun doute. Et un docile puissant et parfaitement pur. Le compagnon idéal.

Ils devaient aller chercher Draco.

**)))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((**

Draco Malfoy s'ennuyait. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour son entourage. Le seul qu'il supportait et qui arrivait à LE supporter était Blaise Zabini.

Le séduisant Serpentard aux cheveux noir coupé court, légèrement plus petit que lui. Les yeux bleu outre-mer de Blaise brillaient avec le même éclat d'ennui et de déception que son ami.

On pouvait dire que lui et Draco était de bon amis, mais si un docile leur plaisait ils ne se feraient aucun cadeau. De toute façon cette année, il semblerait qu'aucun n'aurait à batailler.

Le Bulgare, le plus vieux des participants, une sorte de type gigantesque aux cheveux bruns et à la mine patibulaire (les gènes veelas avaient du oublier ceux de la beauté) parlait d'une voix calme à un jeune allemand. Il était curieux d'entendre ce son sortir d'une bouche de laquelle on s'entendait plutôt à des grondements. L'allemand avait des cheveux blonds, mais pas aussi blancs que ceux de Draco. Il avait une mine sévère et de grands yeux noirs.

Il y avait aussi un Français, Matthieu Delacour qui ressemblait à sa cousine. Il souriait et parlait avec enthousiasme avec l'italien, un beau garçon à la peau brune et aux yeux vert-bruns.

Mais si aucun d'eux n'étaient passé en mode veela dominant, cela signifiait qu'aucun veela docile n'était assez puissant pour les 'réveiller'.

Ce devait être une honte pour la famille des dociles de l'avis de Draco.

Alors qu'il critiquait ouvertement la fête d'après lui mal organisé, l'incompétence de Fudge, la folie de Dumbledore, le harcèlement agaçant de cette chienne de Pansy… bref, les discussions habituelles quand ce n'était pas le stupide balafré et comme lui apprendre le respect, il vit ses parents lui faire des signes.

Il se leva pour aller les rejoindre, et il avait fait à peine quelque pas qu'il se figea

Il _la _sentit. Cette délicieuse et appétissante émanation.

Cela sentait comme l'herbe fraîche après la pluie, le lys et la magie. Beaucoup de magie. Un docile extrêmement puissant et absolument pur.

Dans la forêt. L'odeur venait de la forêt interdite.

Son cœur se mit à battre fort et rapidement. Son sang sembla bouillir dans ses veines, et tout son corps se tendit d'anticipation alors que ses instincts prenaient le dessus.

Le veela dominant se réveilla, et ses iris devinrent complètement argentés.

Il l'avait trouvé enfin !

« Mon compagnon est dans la forêt. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir sentit. Blaise passa devant lui en courant suivit des 4 autres.

« Tu as tout faux Draco. **Mon **compagnon est dans la forêt. » Cria t'il en pénétrant dans les bois.

Draco partit à leur suite, bien décidé à ce que cette merveille lui revienne.

Les parents qui avaient assisté à la scène se regroupèrent. Ils sentirent alors eux aussi l'odeur de ce docile inattendu.

« Il y a un sorcier d'ascendance veela dans la forêt. Très puissant et complètement pur. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'a pas été invité ? » Demanda Virginia Zabini en fronçant les sourcils.

Fudge regarda Dumbledore comme s'il espérait que le directeur répondrait à sa place.

« Ma chère, je vous assure que tous les sang pur d'ascendant veela _répertoriés _par le ministère ont été invités. » répondit-il enfin.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas l'air inquiétés par l'invité surprise.

« Et bien. » indiqua Lucius. « Il semblerait que le répertoire du ministère ne soit pas complet. Nous sommes à Poudlard, cela doit être un des élèves restés. Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier Albus ? »

Dumbledore sourit. La situation semblait l'amuser. « Je ne peux que faire des suppositions Lucius. Mais j'ai ma petite idée. »

« Ceci est scandaleux. » grogna Madame Parkinson. « On ne peut pas permettre à ce docile de participer. Tous les compagnons éligibles doivent être dans le secteur délimité. »

Narcissa lui fit un sourire hautain. « Allons ma chère, calmez-vous. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il existe une telle règle. De toute façon il est trop tard, les dominants sont déjà partit chercher ce docile et on ne pourra pas les raisonner tant que l'un d'eux ne l'aura pas marqué. »

_Qui voudrait de ta fille à face de roquet. Je suis déjà étonné que toi, tu ais pu trouver un compagnon._

« Je suggère que nous allions trouver nos fils et ramener ce docile ici. Et nous devrions nous dépêcher avant qu'ils en viennent aux mains. » Déclara Monsieur Delacour avec son séduisant accent.

D'un commun accord la troupe entrèrent à leur tour dans al forêt interdite, laissant le ministre Fudge (qui ne voulait pas aller dans les bois) 'veiller' sur les autres dociles.

Ils savaient que sans la surveillance, les batailles entres les garçons pouvaient devenir méchantes. Un jeune homme pouvait être sévèrement blessé voir tué.

**)))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((**

« Allez Ron dépêche toi. » indiqua Harry qui se déplaçait avec facilité dans la sylve.

Le roux grommela contre les sales elfes et leur aisance naturels à marcher dans les forêts sans trébucher sur les racines.

« Je te signale Ron que c'était ton idée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à al cérémonie. Que tu m'as réveillé à 5h du matin pour ça et que tu te lèves à cette heure est franchement un miracle. Alors ne te plains pas maintenant ! »

Ron grogna, se demandant si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en fin de compte. Mais d'un autre côté, l'idée que Draco puisse s'unir à Pansy l'avait empêché de dormir de peur de cauchemarder. Cependant cela le ferait bien rire si ça arrivait. Et il l'espérait malgré les dires de sa petite amie.

Aussi il avait réveillé très tôt Harry qui pour la peine faillit l'assassiner à coup de coussins. Et les voilà tout deux habillés, vers 6 heures du matin, dehors dans la forêt interdite afin de satisfaire leur curiosité.

Lors de ces deux jours de la Beltane, Dumbledore avait ordonné aux élèves de ne pas venir dans le parc. Ainsi pour se rapprocher discrètement ils étaient entré par l'autre côté du parc dans la forêt. Le campement n'était plus très loin.

Ron s'était tordu au moins quinze fois la cheville, s'était pris toutes les branches dans le visage alors qu'Harry, la forêt semblait lui céder le passage. Ce qui était parfaitement injuste de son avis.

« Waaaaaaaa » cria t'il alors qu'il trébucha. Il tomba en avant

Harry se précipita et réussit à l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Ron un peu étourdit pris appui sur les épaules de son ami.

« Ça va ? » demanda le garçon plus petit.

« Ouais, une seconde. Je me suis vraiment fais mal cette fois. » Répondit Ron qui était sûr de s'être foulé la cheville. Il souffrait horriblement et pouvait à peine la bouger.

Soudain Harry entendit des craquements. Quelque chose se rapprochait et très rapidement.

Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir un éclat argenté le poussa sur le côté et la puissance du choc le fit tomber à terre. Il entendit le grognement de douleur de son ami et paniqua.

D'un flip flap il fut debout, prêt à faire face à l'agresseur. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Malfoy juste au dessus de Ron étalé par terre. Le rouquin le regardait avec stupeur.

« Malfoy ! »

Le Serpentard blond tourna la tête vers Harry qui haleta. Ses yeux étaient complètement argentés.

Un instant il fut comme hypnotisé par ce regard, mais il se reprit assez vite. Un mouvement attira son attention et il se retrouva encerclé par 5 autres jeunes hommes dont 4 qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Aucun n'avait les yeux aussi argenté que Malfoy, mais c'était presque le cas.

« Heu…Ron, as-tu une idée de ce qui se passe ? »

Celui-ci regardait son ami avec horreur comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de terrible.

« Hum…Harry tu te rappelles sur ce qu'on t'as expliqué sur l'odeur qu'émane un docile ? »

Le brun hocha la tête. Les regards presque bestiaux qu'il recevait ne le rassuraient guère. Il voulut se rapprocher de Ron, mais alors qu'il amorçait un pas, les autres se tendirent comme près à lui sauter dessus.

« NE BOUGE PAS ! » ordonna Ron.

Harry s'immobilisa et déglutit.

« Ah, c'est pas bon du tout. J'aurai dut me rendre compte que tu étais un veela docile. Maintenant je le sens. Mais tu es trop comme mon petit frère pour moi et parce que j'ai Mione je n'y ai pas fait attention. »

Le Gryffondor espérait avoir mal entendu. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il était descendant d'un elfe, pas d'un veela ! Il le saurait, n'est ce pas ?

Malfoy était toujours au-dessus de Ron. Il semblait surveiller qu'il ne se relève pas.

« Malfoy, éloigne-toi de Ron ! » ordonna Harry

Aucune réponse

« Pourquoi ne parlent-ils pas ? » s'étonna le Gryffondor.

« Parce qu'ils sont éveillés. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il voyait bien qu'ils ne dormaient pas !

« Je veux dires ils sont passés trop loin dans le mode dominant qui va entreprendre une démarche vers son docile. Tu vois, s'il s'est jeté sur moi c'est parce que nous étions en contact. Il m'a identifié comme rival et m'a éloigné de toi. Là il surveille que je ne vienne pas t'accoster. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout.

« Je dois faire quoi ? » demanda t'il d'une voix étranglé.

« C'est très simple Harry. Si tu bouges, ils te sauteront dessus. Si tu fuis, ils te poursuivront. Et ils se battront tant que tu n'auras pas choisit un dominant. » Dit Ron comme si la situation était comique.

« Aha ! Et tu me conseilles alors quoi ? »

« Tu pourrais choisir un dominant. Malfoy ça m'arrangerait. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me mette en pièces. »

Harry fut trop choquer pour répondre.

Il allait dire ses quatre vérités à son soit disant ami, quand un des garçons sans doute fatigué d'attendre se jeta sur lui.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Harry sauta sur le côté l'évitant de peu. Mais cela fit comme un signal faisant réagir les autres.

Harry dut plonger à terre et sentit un de ses ''prétendants'' le frôler. Il hurla quand l'un deux lui attrapa la cheville. Cela s'avéra être un blond, mais pas le Serpentard qu'il connaissait. Un brun immense vira le blond, mais il fut lui-même repoussé contre un arbre par Zabini.

Chaque adolescent essayait de parvenir à obtenir une prise sur Harry, qui bien que doté de bon réflexes ne pouvait se défendre seul contre 6 jeunes hommes en proie à une sorte de folie furieuse.

« IL SUFFIT ! » cria une voix puissante qu'il identifia comme celle de Dumbledore.

_Sauvé _pensa Harry alors que les 6 garçons reculèrent sans toute fois les quitter des yeux.

Le directeur accompagné des parents arriva sur place. Dumbledore aida Ron à se lever, et avec sa baguette magique lui mit des attelles sur sa cheville blessée. Les autres adultes avaient les yeux rivés sur Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor se releva, et voulu se mettre à l'abri près du directeur. Mais les grognements des autres jeunes gens le dissuadèrent de bouger plus. Il regarda son mentor avec des yeux suppliants.

Mais il se sentit trahis en voyant la lueur amusée dans les yeux bleus perçant de Dumbledore.

La situation était tout de même gravissime !

Il vit le couple Malfoy le regarder avec de grands sourires victorieux. Comme s'ils venaient de gagner à la loterie. Ce qui l'agaça.

« Pour une surprise. » déclara Narcissa ravie.

« Qui est ce garrçon ? » demanda une femme brune avec un fort accent. Sans doute une Allemande

« Ce jeune homme, Madame Ludwing, n'est d'autre qu'Harry Potter. » répondit Narcissa.

Alors que certains parents se renfrognèrent (les parents des dociles), d'autres le regardèrent avec intérêt. Voir excitation.

« Bien, je pense que nous devons ramener le docile au campement. Nous lui monteront une tente et ainsi chacun aura sa chance. » Déclara une femme aux cheveux coiffé en carré élégant châtaigne.

Le sang d'Harry se gela dans ses veines. La tente où il devra faire la _chose _avec un des garçons !

Mais il n'en était pas question.

Lucius sourit devant l'air horrifié et scandalisé du survivant.

« Je ne crois pas que se soit possible Madame Delacour. » déclara Dumbledore.

Ouf, Dumbledore allait le sortir de là. Comment avait-il pu douter de lui !

« Le combat a déjà commencé. Ces jeunes gens n'accepteront pas que nous ayons un contact avec Monsieur Potter, ni d'attendre. »

Le brun regarda avec horreur son directeur. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Que faisons-nous alors ? » demanda agressivement une des mères qui ressemblait à Pansy.

« Ma chère Betty, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à part attendre jusqu'à ce qu'un de nos fils gagnent le combat. » répondit Lucius.

Harry le foudroya du regard comme s'il était responsable de sa situation. Il n'était pas un bibelot qu'on gagne dans un stand !

« Je pourrais aller me cacher jusqu'à al fin de cette stupide fête ! » proposa t'il avec espoir.

« Nous pouvons amener une tente ici. » proposa un homme, tout le monde ignorant Harry.

Énervé, il répéta plus fort sa proposition.

« Inacceptable. » lui répondit l'allemande. « Les étudiants de Poudlard auraient un avantage injuste puisqu'ils connaissent le terrain. »

Harry allait lui expliquer que s'il se cachait c'était pour ne pas être pris par quiconque. Mais les parents étaient repartis dans leur discussion l'ignorant à nouveau.

Il s'aperçut alors que les jeunes veelas perdaient patience et commençaient à se rapprocher dangereusement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux adultes dont il avait compris qui ne lui seraient d'aucun secours, et à Ron qui lui faisait signe de se sauver.

Sa décision était prise. Grâce à ses capacités elfique il bondit soudain et de branche en branche se retrouva en haut d'un arbre.

Sans faire attention à l'halètement collectif, il se mit à sauter d'arbres en arbres fuyant dans la forêt. Après tout les bois étaient son terrain.

Mais il savait que les 6 veelas étaient à sa poursuite.

La chasse avait commencée.

**À suivre**

_**Et vous là, je vous ai vu ! Vous alliez partir sans me laisser une review ! Ne partez pas sans rien dire voyons ! mdr **_

_**Lol**_

_**Je vous embrasse tous et très prochainement le chapitre 3 arrivera.**_

_**Sucubei**_


	3. Chapter 3

**BELTANE**

**Rating: **M+

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**correctrice:** Onarluca

**Résumé:** UA Harry aurait dû rester coucher ce jour-là. Sa curiosité l'a poussé à interrompre une cérémonie où les veelas choisissent leurs compagnons. Le voilà devenu la cible de veelas dominants en chaleur très déterminés. DMHP

**Nda**:… Merlin…. C'est un nouveau record! vous … bon sang! toutes ces reviews!... je … waouuu… PAR MERLIN YEEEEESSS! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ah beaucoup d'entre vous d'ailleurs me le font remarquer. J'ai en effet la chance et l'honneur de faire partie des auteurs de Potterslashfictions qui ont beaucoup de réponses. Le secret! (prend un air supérieur) le talent! et ma prestigieuse beauté bien sûr! (hein! personne me croit!) bouuuuhbouuuu…… En fait, je crois surtout que cela fait un petit moment que je suis sur le site, et que les fan yaoistes me connaissent moi et mes goûts et savent à peu près quoi s'attendre avec moi. Tout simplement. Et aussi j'ai parfois la chance de trouver une histoire qui marche.

Juste un tout petit bémol. Je suis, j'espère quelqu'un d'honnête, alors quand un message dit «Je trouve que ta fic ressemble étrangement à celle de Sakya.» Et bien je suis forcément agacé! Moi aussi, il m'arrive de lire des fics et me dire, tiens elle me rappelle une autre. Ma réaction, car là encore moi aussi, il m'arrive de ne pas lire les notes du début, est d'aller voir la NDA et dans ce cas, oh surprise, en général les auteurs loin de s'en cacher, déclare humblement d'où vient leurs inspirations. En plus, je crois l'avoir mis en gras. Donc oui, ma fic ressemble 'étrangement' à celle de sakya puisque je lui ai repris l'idée. Et don't worry, si le début est plutôt identique, je vais m'en détacher puisque l'évolution ne sera pas du tout la même.

Vous verrez, d'autres créatures vont entrer en jeu et faire… hé, j'allais tous vos spoilers!lol

En tout cas désolé d'êtres une chieuses! Et vous tous, merci car quoiqu'il arrive de me faire sentir votre présence encourageante et bienveillante. Je suis très heureuse de vous offrir ce nouveaux chapitres.

**Chapitre 3 : la chasse**

Dans une des tentes rouges du campement, Pansy installé depuis minuit attendait. Elle espérait la venue d'un certain Serpentard blond connu pour son cœur de glace et mauvais caractère.

Mais Draco Malfoy était surtout le meilleur parti de l'école en plus d'être le plus beau.

Pansy rêvait depuis toute petite de devenir la nouvelle Madame Malfoy. De toute façon cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Ses parents étaient proches de Malfoy et sa mère la meilleure amie de Narcissa. Draco ne pouvait que la choisir elle.

Elle avait mit pour l'occasion une robe bleue et grise assortie avec la couleur des yeux de l'éphèbe Serpentard. Sa mère avait elle-même fait venir un coiffeur qui fit des bouclettes avec ses cheveux brun-foncés trop fins et raides comme des baguettes.

Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse.

L'intérieur de la tente ressemblait à un bel appartement avec une grande chambre, un petit salon et une salle d'eau. Il n'y avait qu'à claquer des doigts et les elfes de maison venaient et lui obéissaient, ramenant ce qu'elle désirait (nourriture, livres …)

Pansy était préparée pour devenir la parfaite Madame Malfoy. À chaque repas avec la famille de Draco, elle avait observé Narcissa, calquant son attitude sur la sienne. Sa mère avait fait venir une tutrice pour lui apprendre la politique, comment s'exprimer avec subtilité, paraître en société et réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de son époux.

La jeune fille savait qu'aucun des autres dociles présents n'avaient une chance contre elle. Elle était une Parkinson ! Une sang pur ! Et sa famille était pleine de prestige et de puissance. Son père Jean-Robert Parkinson était un grand sorcier avec beaucoup d'influence sur le monde magique. Presque autant que les Malfoy et les Zabini.

Assise devant le miroir, la jeune fille remit un peu de son rouge à lèvres rose fuchsia oubliant les conseils de sa tutrice sur le mariage des couleurs. Elle admira sa tenue et se demanda si elle ne devait pas la rendre plus décolletée. Elle savait que la couleur préférée de Draco était le vert, aussi elle avait longtemps hésité entre cette robe et une autre verte. Au final elle s'était dit que le bleu serait mieux sur elle.

Cela faisait maintenant 7 heures qu'elle attendait et rien sinon les bruits extérieurs. D'habitude, d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, c'était plutôt rapide. En fait, soit les dominants réagissaient tout de suite, soit ils ne réagissaient pas du tout.

Et Pansy commençait vraiment à s'angoisser.

Elle connaissait les deux critères de sélections principaux : la puissance (aucun problème, elle est une Parkinson) et la pureté du corps…

Mais c'était idiot. Qui était vierge à presque 17 ans ? Et elle avait pris ses précautions ! Aucun de ses amants n'avait raconté leurs ébats et à chaque fois elle avait pris des bains et s'était bien lavé chaque parcelle de peau.

Elle commençait à craindre que ses parents ne l'apprennent et qu'elle passe un sale quart d'heure. Mais son Draco comprendrait. Il s'en ficherait qu'elle ne soit pas 'pure'.

'Pure', quel mot débile pour désigner quelque chose d'aussi dépassé que la virginité. Elle était pure, une sang pure, une Parkinson ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire qu'elle ait de l'expérience ? Au contraire, Draco ne le regretterait pas.

Pansy se demandait ce qui se passait dehors. Avant, elle entendait les échos des voix des gens à l'extérieur. Et depuis au moins une heure, plus rien sinon le silence total.

Elle s'agita sur son siège, déchirée entre l'envie de regarder ce qui se passait dehors et le désir d'obéir à la tradition, c'est-à-dire, attendre qu'on vienne la chercher.

La brune allait se lever pour jeter un simple coup d'œil, mais elle avait à peine touché le rideau d'entrée que sa mère pénétra dans la tente.

En voyant l'expression furieuse de la femme, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa mère était la seule parente venue pour la cérémonie, et Pansy se réjouissait que son père ait dû partir en voyage d'affaire au japon.

« Que se passe-t-il mère ? » demanda-t-elle nerveuse

« Disons que la cérémonie a été interrompus par un événement imprévu. » répondit Betty.

L'appréhension noua l'estomac de Pansy.

« Il semblerait qu'un docile non répertorié par le ministère se soit invité à la fête. Tous les dominants sont partis à sa poursuite. Viens Pansy, nous te ramenons au dortoir, aucun des dociles ne sera choisis aujourd'hui. »

Pansy eut la sensation que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. Elle tenta de se reprendre avant de commencer à hyper-ventiler. Son Draco courrait-il après ce renégat ?

« Qui…qui est ce docile ? » voulut-elle savoir. Elle reconnut à peine sa voix tremblante.

Sa mère la dévisagea un instant. Elle avait l'aire furieuse mais aussi contre sa fille. Et Pansy savait que c'était à cause de sa prétendue virginité.

« Harry Potter. »

Pansy crut qu'une montagne lui était tombée dessus. Mais quelque part elle se disait que jamais Draco voudrait du balafré ! Les deux garçons se détestaient ! Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Ma fille, sais-tu que tu m'as fait honte ? » Betty se rapprocha, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur folle, la mâchoire crispée. « Tu croyais qu'on ne le sentirait pas ? Que cela ne nous sauterait pas au visage ? Je vais être franche avec toi petite sotte. Même si tu descends des Parkinson et des Goatnut (nda : signifiait cinglée), tes réserves magiques sont une déception. »

Ce fut comme si Pansy avait reçu une gifle. Sa mère continua cruellement, en enfonçant son index sous la clavicule de sa fille.

« Mais en gardant ta virginité, comme moi jadis, tu avais une chance d'attirer à toi un dominant qui aurait été un bon parti. » elle ricana « Ce n'est même plus la peine de participer à une cérémonie. Nous allons devoir trouver un simple sang pur de bonne famille et faire des pieds et des mains, ton père et moi, pour éviter que ta réputation que tu t'es faites aujourd'hui, salisse l'honneur des Parkinson ! Car bien sûr, à présent tout le monde est au courant. Cela va faire siffler les mauvaises langues dans les foyers. Je vois d'ici Narcissa et ses amies se moquer de nous. Je ne serai plus invitée à prendre le thé dans leur manoir. Les sorcières des puissantes familles m'éviteront à présent. Quel déshonneur tu es ! »

« Mère…je… »

« Tais-toi ! Quand je t'ai senti, quelle humiliation ! Et devant Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy en plus. J'étais là à vanter tes pauvres mérites et eux s'en moquaient éperdument. Ton odeur pestilentielle parlait pour toi. J'ai tout de même tenté d'arranger le coup, après tout entre les autres dociles et toi, c'était la bataille de qui sera le plus pitoyable. Mais ce Potter est arrivé, et maintenant tes chances de devenir la fiancée de l'héritier Malfoy se sont envolées. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir et réfléchir à comment te rattraper, où à ce que tu diras à ton père quand je lui aurai raconté. Comme je regrette de n'avoir pas eu de fils. »

Betty tourna les talons et sortit sans un regard sur sa fille éplorée.

Pansy pleura longtemps avant de se reprendre. À genoux, ses mains se crispèrent sur le tissu de sa robe, la froissant. La haine, la rancœur et la colère l'envahirent. Elle n'aimait pas Potter avant, elle le haïssait à présent.

Elle se releva en serrant les dents pour éviter que des sanglots s'échappent de ses lèvres tremblantes. Mais incontrôlablement des gémissements plaintifs, limite des grognements, sortaient de sa bouche.

Elle se mit en face du miroir et contempla son reflet. Elle semblait pitoyable. Son rouge à lèvre barbouillé, son rimel avait coulé en de longues traînées noires sur ses joues rougies par la colère et le chagrin.

D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ses larmes.

Elle était une Parkinson, et sa mère qu'une vieille salope avec une mentalité datant du siècle dernier. Elle allait lui prouver que ce n'était pas fini.

Elle s'arrangea autant qu'elle put et sortit à son tour de la tente.

Tout cela à cause de ce niais de Potter. Mais le balafré allait regretter de l'avoir tourné en ridicule. Et elle savait à qui s'adresser pour l'aider à se venger et récupérer Draco Malfoy.

*********************************************************************************

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il courrait entre les bosquets, passant entre les larges troncs, ne sentant même pas les branches l'effleurer. Il courrait à une vitesse surhumaine, si bien que sa vision n'était plus que des traits horizontaux colorés de vert, noirs et bruns essentiellement. Ses foulées étaient si légères que son pied touchait à peine le sol. Il avait l'impression de voler.

Il entendait résonner dans sa tête les battements rapides de son cœur et écoutait sa respiration étonnement lente en parallèle.

Il suivait l'odeur du docile

Douce émanation intoxicante.

Rien d'autre ne comptait que ces yeux vert brillant qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure.

Il savait parfaitement que le docile n'était autre que Harry Potter. Son rival, sa némésis, son contraire, l'être qui le complétait mieux que personne.

Il ne ressentait aucune gêne à ce que ce soit le balafré. Son compagnon, son futur amant, son futur époux, le futur porteur de ses enfants.

Au contraire, il s'amusait de l'ironie de la situation et voyait en cela une plaisante tournure du destin qu'il embrasserait en ouvrant grand les bras.

Il ne céderait Harry à aucun des ces rivaux qu'il écraserait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

De toute façon, ils étaient indignes de lui.

Il s'arrêta soudain, une idée derrière la tête.

Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel, plusieurs heures étaient déjà passées. Il allait d'abord se débarrasser des autres prétendants. Et une fois cela fait, il s'unirait à Harry Potter.

*********************************************************************************

Boris Borowitz humait l'odeur alléchante qu'émanait ce magnifique docile.

Le bulgare était un jeune homme âgé de 19 ans, participant à sa quatrième cérémonie et il n'avait aucune intention de laisser filer l'autre garçon.

Sa tante Verena Ludwing l'avait accompagné avec son époux Grégor puisque les parents de Boris ne pouvaient se libérer d'une affaire urgente.

Boris n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un beau garçon. Ses sourcils étaient trop épais, ses yeux trop enfoncés dans leurs orbites, sa mâchoire trop large et prononcée. Très grand et très musclé, il faisait un peu plus de 1 mètre 95 et semblait doté d'une force surhumaine. Il possédait cependant un certain charme, avec sa voix grave et apaisante et son tempérament réfléchis contradictoire à son physique de brute.

Il sourit en retrouvant la trace de ce beau docile.

Quel était son nom déjà ?

Aucune importance, cela n'importait pas non plus qu'il ne le connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Seul comptait sa puissance et sa pureté.

Il se souvenait que physiquement il était aussi la créature la plus belle sur laquelle il n'ait jamais posé les yeux.

Les pas du Bulgare étaient bruyants. Il était trop lourd et les feuilles et les branches mortes craquaient sous ses pieds.

Mais il ne se préoccupait aucunement de ce manque de discrétion.

Il était obnubilé par l'idée de ramener le docile dans son pays. Il exhiberait la beauté aux cheveux noirs lors des soirées et il avait hâte de le montrer à Balthazar Vlad. Son rival, héritier de la famille la plus noble et influente de leurs pays.

Il accéléra le pas, quand il sentit l'odeur se rapprocher.

Mais soudain quatre énorme araignée surgirent et coupèrent la route.

Il dut battre en retraite. Et il ne vit pas l'illusion qu'était en vérité les 4 accromantulas, disparaître.

Il courut longtemps sans faire attention où il allait, si bien qu'il se perdit et ne retrouva pas la trace du docile.

_Un de moins. Plus que quatre._

Mathieu Delacour s'écrasa contre un tronc et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Blaise sourit en regardant son adversaire à terre. Avec la baguette française il fit sortir une étincelle rouge qui vola dans le ciel. Ceci donnerait sa position aux adultes qui viendraient chercher le jeune homme hors jeu à présent.

Cependant le Serpentard savait que son rival le plus dangereux était son meilleur ami. Il doutait d'avoir une chance contre le vampire (même s'il ne l'était pas en entier) mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Potter était vraiment trop appétissant pour qu'il ne goûte pas à cette sucrerie.

Il se remit en route, cherchant une solution pour éliminer (au sens figuré bien sûr) Draco Malfoy.

Il trottait depuis quelque temps lorsqu'un bruissement attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers la direction d'où provenait le bruit et tout à coup le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds. Il tomba dans une sorte de trou sphérique pas assez profond pour le blesser dans sa chute mais assez pour le coincer.

Il jura toute sorte d'insultes colorées.

Comment lui, Blaise Zabini, avait-il pu se faire prendre dans un piège aussi grossier ? Il grogna de douleur et se releva en frottant ses vêtements couvert de terre et de feuilles. Il regarda vers le haut, réfléchit sur qui pouvait avoir fait un truc aussi stupide.

Cela n'était pas du style de Draco, il penchait pour un des trois autres restants.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme à la peau bronzée et aux yeux verts-bruns se pencha au-dessus de son siège et fit un sourire victorieux à sa victime.

Mais alors, surgissant de nulle part, un blond poussa le brun qui tomba à son tour dans le trou.

Le Serpentard se colla contre la paroi pour éviter que l'autre andouille ne lui tombe dessus.

Blaise et l'italien entendirent un rire résonner tandis que l'allemand continuait sa course à la poursuite du docile.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard sardonique à son compère qui pestait dans sa langue maternelle. « Hijo de puta ! » (Nda : c'est de l'espagnol, mais je ne parle pas italien. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs à tous les italiens) revenait assez souvent.

« Blaise Zabini. » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main

.

« Juan Marquito. » soupira l'étranger en acceptant la main.

« Je suppose qu'il est impossible de sortir de ce trou sans aide extérieur même en usant de magie où si je monte sur ton dos ? »

Le silence tout à fait éloquent fit lever les yeux au ciel à Blaise. _Draco t'as intérêt à devenir le compagnon de Potter. Pas question de le laisser aux autres abrutis._

Il leva sa baguette au ciel et fit apparaître deux étincelles, une verte et l'autre bleu. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que les adultes viennent les chercher.

« Une bataille explosive ? »

Juan qui était resté silencieux, ne s'en remettant pas de s'être fait avoir à son propre piège acquiesça.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent en tailleur sur le sol. Et commencèrent à jouer. Ils étaient tous deux déçus d'avoir échoué. Un docile comme cela se rencontrait rarement. Mais ils étaient encore jeunes et peut-être à la prochaine fête trouveraient-ils quelqu'un qui leur plairait.

Une ombre qui avait observé la scène sourit sardoniquement. Elle n'avait pas eu à se bouger le petit doigt pour se débarrasser de ceux-là.

_Trois éliminés. Plus qu'un._

Hans Wershuren riait encore des deux autres crétins en les sachant coincés dans le trou. Il avait craint d'avoir du retard par rapport aux autres et quelle surprise de voir un de ses rivaux penché au-dessus de cette sorte de puits après y avoir coincé un autre adversaire.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit ni ralenti sa course, il avait déjà au début de la chasse insonorisé d'un sort le bruit de ses pas car il voulait attraper le docile par surprise. Ainsi l'italien ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et il avait suffit de le pousser d'un coup fort, et hop… Un autre concurrent dont il n'avait plus à se soucier.

Il ne cherchait pas réellement à se débarrasser de la concurrence. Sa priorité était de trouver le docile. Que les autres s'entre-tuent si ça leur faisaient plaisir.

Lui, il avait un beau brun à qui selon la loi sorcière il avait tout droit de s'unir. Et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Non seulement d'être parfaitement pur et très puissant, le docile était vraiment très beau. En plus, c'était un garçon et Hans préférait les personnes de son sexe. Il était ainsi doublement un compagnon idéal pour l'allemand.

L'odeur du docile devint plus forte. Il se rapprochait.

Il vit alors en effet, le brun se faufiler entre les branches avec une dextérité à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel chat de gouttière.

Il saliva devant la silhouette féérique. Il pouvait entrevoir le corps fin et souple qui promettait beaucoup de flexibilité dans un lit. Une qualité tout à fait recommandée. Il le visionnait déjà sous lui, dans des positions innommables se tordant de plaisir et hurlant son prénom.

Hans n'était pas du genre à rester avec une seule personne toute sa vie. C'était pourquoi cette histoire d'héritage l'avait ennuyé plus qu'autre chose. Malgré ses protestations, ses parents l'avaient forcé de venir pour la deuxième année consécutive. Cependant il s'était juré que se serait la dernière.

Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il aurait un docile mâle, aussi beau et puissant. Il ne serait pas contre passer le reste de sa vie avec.

Il sortit sa baguette et chercha un sort pour faire descendre le docile des arbres sans le blesser, quand soudain il sentit son corps tiré en arrière. C'était comme si un lasso l'avait attrapé par la taille et l'éloignait rapidement du docile.

Il se débattit autant qu'il put, ses jambes traînant sur le sol, mais rien n'y faisait.

Au bout de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, il se retrouva à la lisière de la forêt, attaché à un tronc.

_Joli_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Celui qui lui avait jeté ce sort d'enchevêtrement devait être très fort.

Il pouffa amusé en songeant que le sorcier qui lui avait fait ça devait vraiment tenir à devenir le compagnon du docile.

Il réussi en se tortillant à dégager sa main qui tenait toujours da baguette et envoya au ciel une étincelle orange pour que les adultes viennent le chercher.

_Plus de rival. Il ne me reste qu'à préparer ma surprise pour Potty._

Harry se réjouissait de sa victoire.

La journée était passée à une vitesse incroyable. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été pas mal occupé.

Être poursuivit par une bande de veelas mâles en chaleur avait le don de donner des ailes !

Mais pas un ne l'avait rattrapé !

Il pensait avoir semé les 6 autres excités. Il allait pouvoir retourner au château à présent et s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Il y retrouverait Ron et Hermione qui le protégeraient et le soutiendraient. Ensuite quand la cérémonie prendrait fin tout retournerait enfin à la normal.

Il n'aurait à l'avenir qu'à éviter, en migrant dans une île déserte par exemple, les deux jours de la Beltane.

Tandis qu'il se faufilait dans les branchages deux bras puissant l'empoignèrent et il se sentit tomber dans le vide. Il cria et se débattit mais rien n'y fit, la poigne qui le tenait était trop forte.

Il atterrit lourdement, s'enfonçant dans quelque chose de doux et mou. Il sentait que la chose qui l'avait attrapé s'éloignait dans un courant d'air, le laissant confus et étourdi.

Il ouvrit exagérément les yeux quand il vit qu'il était tombé sur un lit baldaquin !

Que fichait ce lit en pleine forêt ? Au milieu d'une clairière ?

Il était fait d'un très beau bois foncé vernis et de longue colonne d'environs 2 mètres dépassaient de chaque coin. Au bout y pendait de longs voiles en gaz dorés qui voletaient au souffle du vent. Harry était assis sur une couette verte brodée d'or en duvet très molle et chaude et des draps en soie mordorés d'une incroyable douceur.

Hébété il resta un moment sans bouger.

« Comment trouves-tu la surprise que j'ai préparée pour toi ? »

Harry sursauta et se retourna d'un coup.

Draco Malfoy, assit sur une roche, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, lui souriait avec sensualité.

Il avait toujours les yeux totalement argentés et le brun se sentit se perdre dans ce regard envoûtant. Comme si ces yeux pouvaient aspirer son âme. Mais il se reprit très vite.

Il sauta hors du lit et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, fonça vers les arbres. Mais à peine avait-il franchi les limites, qu'il se retrouva à l'opposé de là où il était. Comme s'il rentrait à nouveau dans la clairière. Il stoppa net, complètement ahuris.

Draco dut se tourner pour lui refaire face, affichant cette fois un sourire ouvertement moqueur.

« Que…Comment… ? »

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je laisserais filer mon prix après une aussi longue et exaltante chasse, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry déglutit bruyamment quand le blond se leva et marcha lentement vers lui avec un regard de prédateur. Ses cheveux volaient autour se son visage et il rayonnait de puissance possédant un parfum de danger. Le brun eut soudain envie de rester là et d'attendre de voir ce qu'allait lui faire le Serpentard. Juste voir…

Mais il se reprit très vite.

« Malfoy, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Réfléchis, normalement jamais tu n'aurais pensé à moi de cette manière. » Plaida Harry en reculant.

Le blond fit un sourire affecté, marchant inexorablement vers son compagnon.

« C'est là que tu te trompes Harry, je te désirais bien avant cette fête. Même avant cette fichue transmission. » Déclara-t-il.

Le brun sentit sa gorge s'assécher, voilà une confession dont il se serait bien passé. Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. En plus, sa magie ne semblait pas lui répondre.

Malfoy n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié quand il avait établi ses barrières magiques.

Le Gryffondor recula, ses yeux fixés sur ceux du Serpentard à un tel point que l'environnement autour avait comme disparu et plus rien n'existait sauf les deux orbes argentés.

Soudain ses pieds butèrent sur le lit. Il se demanda comment cela était possible, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Quand il entendit le blond accélérer le pas, il tenta de s'enfuir mais Draco sauta sur lui et ils tombèrent sur le lit, Malfoy le plaquant efficacement au matelas.

Cloué au lit, le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester en plantant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un fougueux baiser.

Quand l'air leurs manqua, Malfoy laissa enfin la bouche meurtrie du brun.

« Laisse-moi partir Malfoy ! » cria alors le Gryffondor en essayant de le pousser en arrière par les épaules.

Draco eut un petit rire chaud et grave qui fit frissonner Harry de la tête au pied. Il se pencha et chuchota dans son oreille.

« Tu en es sûr ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Harry allait lui répondre que oui, qu'il ne voulait pas que Malfoy le touche. Il ne voulait pas sentir sa langue toucher la coquille de son oreille, ses dents mordiller son lobe… Mais seulement un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres.

Il laissa la langue chaude de Draco descendre en traînées humides sur son cou. Il pouvait sentir la pression des hanches du Serpentard contre les siennes, ses mains explorant son torse, pinçant ses mamelons à travers sa chemise.

Draco embrassait et mordait son cou avec dévotion et inconsciemment le brun pencha la tête pour lui donner plus de place. Le blond remonta le long de la mâchoire et caressa de sa langue les lèvres de son amant, priant pour l'entrée.

Le cerveau d'Harry étant indisponible pour le moment, il ne pouvait que laisser s'échapper soupirs et gémissements, faisant bon accueil à la langue de son rival. Alors Malfoy envahit sa bouche dans un passionné et possessif baiser qui donna le vertige au brun.

Quand le Serpentard ondula des hanches sur lui, il gémit et déplaça ses hanches au même rythme. Draco releva la tête, ses yeux argentés étincelants de convoitise et sa bouche tordue en un rictus victorieux.

« Harry, dis mon nom. Pris pour que je te touche. Montre-moi combien tu me veux. » Ronronna Malfoy.

Mais la raison du brun se réveilla encore.

« NON ! S'il te plaît…arrête. » supplia-t-il

« Oh non, mon beau compagnon. Je te promets que tu me supplieras pour plus. Tu prieras pour que j'aille plus fort, plus vite et tu crieras mon nom, encore et encore… »

**À suivre**

**Quoi, une fin sadique….. meuh non!! **

**Aller comme je suis une bonne âme, un indice d'un personnage qui aura une des premiers rôles et que vous allez adorer détester. Il est citer dans ce chapitre, mais n'est pas physiquement présent.**

**Croyez moi, Pansy ne sera pas la méchante de l'histoire malgré les apparences.**

**Vous avez trouvé?**

**Alors dites moi tout mes chéris, je suis toute ouïe.**

**Sucubei.**

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors ne m'en voulez pas pour ceux qui lisent wolfrain, si je n'ai pas mis mon chap Vendredi c'est à cause de facebook qui me marchait pas ! (du moins, pour moi, il refusait de télécharger mon fichier oiiiin). Et j'avais mis en attendant le chapitre sur mon blog car je suis partie tout le weekend et ne suis revenue que ce soir. Donc bravo aux ptits malins qui sont allés voir mon blog.**

**Bref pour une fois lol.**

La BELTANE

_  
Rating: M+_

_  
Pairing: DM/HP  
_

_Résumé: UA Harry aurait dû rester coucher ce jour-là. Sa curiosité l'a poussé à interrompre une cérémonie où les veelas choisissent leurs compagnons. Le voilà devenu la cible de veelas dominants en chaleur très déterminés. DMHP_

_  
Nda:_**  
Voilà, enfin la suite de ma fic !! (hem hem)  
Toutes vos reviews ont été lus et je vous pris de m'excuser ce looooooooooong retard et je vous remercie de m'avoir si fortement encouragé à reprendre la plume. Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas Wolfrain, je réexplique mon absence. Souci perso, et surtout j'ai ressenti une certaine lassitude accablante qui me coupait toute inspiration. J'ai fait une pause, car j'en avais vraiment besoin. Et je comprends tout à fait à quel point c'est horrible, le nombre de fic que j'adore et qui sont arrêtés et suspendue.... Bref, je sais que ça fait.  
**

**Cependant, voilà enfin la suite de la Beltane.**

**Certain d'entre vous ont trouvé qui était le méchant dans l'histoire qui apparaîtra dans le chapitre 5. Mais je vous laisse le soin de découvrir avec plaisir que vous aviez bien deviné :-p. En fait, je les carrément mis dans mon blog, alors attention SPOILER !!! mdr**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 4: UNION...

Ron courait ou plutôt boitait aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers la tour de Griffondor. Quand Dumbledore avait commencé à parler de thé au citron avec Fudge tandis que les parents des dominants discutaient bébés et pépinière il sut qu'il devait partir. Voir la reine des glaces Narcissa glousser comme une jeune adolescente en s'extasiant sur une possible petite fille aux yeux vert ou petit garçon blond était traumatisant.

Cependant il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Tous les autres veela après plusieurs heures étaient retournés (du moins on les avait récupéré HS) au campement, tous sauf Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy était le grand vainqueur de cette cérémonie.

Certains veela restaient dans un mutisme rageur alors que d'autres comme Blaise, l'allemand et l'italien riaient aux éclats. En fait Blaise leur racontait la relation qu'entretenaient Malfoy et Harry depuis leur première rencontre. Il y avait en effet de quoi rire se dit le rouquin non sans se sentir un peu coupable.

Il imaginait bien les scènes de ménages futurs! Et Harry ne pourrait plus se moquer de ses disputes avec Hermione.

Il arriva enfin devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui dormait en ronflant.

« WASABIII! » Brailla-t-il.

Elle sursauta, poussa quelques jurons et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Heu... Wasabi. » Répéta Ron avec un air coupable. La grosse dame lui ouvrit en déclarant qu'il avait de la chance qu'elle s'acquitte de sa mission car elle était très tentée de le laisser dehors pour lui apprendre la politesse.

«Gnagnagna...» Marmonna le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà levés et travaillaient ou discutaient dans la salle commune. Ils relevèrent la tête en le voyant arriver comme un boulet de canon roux.

« HERMIONE !! » Cria Ron en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles. Sa sœur qui en descendait l'air ensommeillée sursauta quand il lui sauta dessus.

« Hermione! Hermione! Va chercher Hermione! C'est.... Pas croyable ! » Balbutia-t-il en secouant la jeune fille comme un prunier.

Ginny se dégagea sèchement. « Non, mais tu as fumé la moquette Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de brailler comme ça en me postillonnant dessus en prime ! »

« C'est Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me croire ! C'est ma faute, c'était mon idée ! Dès que j'ai une idée on devrait m'enfermer ! Harry.... »

« Harry, Il a des ennuis ? » S'inquiéta Ginny tout de suite plus alerte. Elle était toujours très amoureuse du jeune homme et espérait qu'il finirait par la voir autrement que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

« Harry a toujours des ennuis. » Fit la voix d'Hermione en haut des escaliers. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que le chahut de son petit ami avait fait d'eux le point de mire de l'attention dans la salle commune. Elle s'empressa de les rejoindre et avant que Ron ai pu dire quoique se soit, le prit par la manche. « Allons dans ton dortoir, tu vas tout m'expliquer. »

« Attendez ! Je viens aussi. » Déclara la rouquine, un peu pâle. Dans quoi c'était fourré encore le golden boy ?

Une fois plus tranquille dans la chambre des garçons, Ron leur raconta toute l'histoire. A la fin les deux jeunes filles le regardaient bouche-bée.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ! » Bredouilla Ginny. Le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête.

« Mais on ne peut rien faire, Gin' ! Tu sais bien qu'une fois liée on ne peut pas séparer un couple de créature magique sans de graves conséquences pour celles-ci. » Répondit Ron.

« On ne va pas rester là à attendre pendant que Malfoy viole Harry ! C'est dégoûtant ! Hermione, toi tu dois savoir quoi faire ! »

La jeune femme ne les écoutait déjà plus réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Des « mais bien sûr », « évidemment », ou encore « mais comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte.. » lui échappait de temps en temps.

« Hermione ! » La coupa Ginny en lui attrapant l'avant bras.

La préfète se releva et à la surprise des deux autres éclata de rire.

« Pupuce, tu veux un verre d'eau ? »Demanda Ron inquiet pour la santé d'esprit de sa petite amie.

« Ron, depuis le début ils se courraient après ! » déclara Hermione en souriant gaiement.

« QUOI ?! » Firent les deux griffondors.

« Mais oui, écoutez ! Malfoy a toujours poursuivi Harry. Il n'a jamais supporté qu'il le repousse dès leur première rencontre. Il avait essayé de te dégager en touche en te dévalorisant ! Ensuite sa façon de lui faire des sales coups étaient très immature cependant très logique. Il ne devait pas être vraiment conscient de cela mais enfin de compte, c'était un début d'une démarche de séduction certes plutôt maladroite. Et s'il passait le clair de son temps à nous insulter toi et moi c'était par pure jalousie ! (même si aussi c'est aussi parce que c'est un crétin) Souviens-toi, c'est toi qui m'as expliqué les divers comportements des veelas envers un possible compagnon avant d'être en âge de se lier! »

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira. « Oui... c'est en effet très probable ! Je veux dire la façon qu'avait Harry de rembarrer Malfoy. Surtout cette année où on peut dire qu'ils passaient leurs temps à se jeter à la gorge de l'un et de l'autre. En fait Harry en docile réclamait que Malfoy lui prouve sa force et Malfoy en dominant ne pouvait que réagir ! Ils étaient en parade nuptial ! » Finit-il en éclatant de rire à son tour.

« ça promet pour la suite. » Dit en souriant Hermione.

« Bon sang, tu t'en souviens quand j'ai dit qu'ils se continuaient à se battre comme ça ils allaient finir par coucher ensemble ? »

« Tu ne pouvais avoir plus raison. » Gloussa la jeune femme.

Ginny furieuse serra les poings à se faire mal aux jointures. Comment osaient-ils dire ces choses sur SON Harry et ce stupide serpent ! Mais le brun pouvait compter encore sur elle. Elle allait le sauver de cet affreux fils de mangemort !

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Pendant ce temps toujours dans la forêt interdite, un couple de deux jeunes hommes se mouvait sensuellement sur un énorme lit. Les créatures de la forêt excitées par la magie pure qu'ils dégageaient, n'osaient toute fois s'approcher d'un accouplement d'un veela-vampire et veela-elfe. Trop dangereux.

Draco embrassait avec ferveur les lèvres de son compagnon, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Il avait réussit à lui retirer sa chemise, et leurs deux torses à présent nus l'un contre l'autre envoyaient des impulsions électriques dans tout son corps.

Il remonta un genou entre les jambes du brun et alla pétrir ses fesses rondes musclées.

« Harry... » Gémit-il en frottant son bassin contre la hanche du griffondor.

Harry était confus. Il fermait ses yeux, la tête jetée en arrière, ses lèvres couleur corail entrouvertes desquelles s'échappaient des gémissements plaintifs. Une partie en lui, souhaitait se soumettre dans ses bras fort, tandis que l'autre résistait. La magie puissante du serpentard tentait de se mêler à la sienne d'une façon quasi charnelle. Il la sentait le recouvrir à la manière d'un manteau chaud dont l'odeur était celle de l'océan mêlée étrangement à un parfum de fleur. Elle l'attaquait doucement en vague de plaisir divin appelant sa magie comme une sirène irrésistible.

« Harry... » Répéta le serpentard, enlaçant sa taille. Il baissa son visage au niveau de sa poitrine et Harry se cambra quand la bouche du blond s'attaqua à un mamelon.

« Je... »

« Oui... dis moi ce que tu veux, mon compagnon... »Ronronna Draco, serrant dans une de ses mains sa cuisse alors que l'autre caressait sa joue.

« Je... veux ... oh... » Harry sursauta en sentant la main du blond rentrer dans son pantalon pour se faufiler entre ses fesses. Paniquant, il tenta de s'éloigner. « NON ! Laisse-moi ! »

Draco pesta intérieurement en tentant d'empêcher de se sauver le brun qui se débattait à présent énergiquement. Il était allé trop vite et avait effarouché le docile. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme, pas question de le laisser partir.

« Calme-toi Harry ! Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veux pas. » Il soupira devant le regard peu amène que lui lança le griffondor. Harry tenta de lui envoyer un coup de genoux bien placé que Draco évita de justesse. Grâce à sa force surhumaine il plaqua son lion en colère sur le ventre serrant ses deux bras derrière son dos. « Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé. »Averti-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi dans ces conditions ! » Répondit Harry en essayant de se tourner vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard.

« Très bien, dans quelles conditions accepteras-tu de coucher avec moi ? » S'enquit Draco en souriant joyeusement.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Sans rictus ou malice, le sourire de Draco transformait son visage en celui d'un magnifique séraphin. Il reprit cependant vite ses esprits et le visage rouge écrevisse il déclara agressivement: « Ils n'en existent aucunes Malfoy ! »

« Et bien nous voilà coincé Potter. Car je n'ai aucune attention de te laisser sortir de cette clairière sans t'avoir marqué mien. »

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

« Un peu de thé très chère ? »

« Volontiers Aurore. » Dit Narcissa avec un magnifique sourire non dupe des véritables attentions de la française.

En voyant son fils, Mathieu Delacour revenir avec une énorme bosse sur la tête, la déception fut visible sur son visage. Les Delacour possédaient une certaine affection pour le survivant depuis qu'il avait 'sauvé' la jeune Gabriel. Fleur avait dû faire l'éloge du brun à toute sa famille. Les Delacour étaient une des plus grandes familles sorcière de France, bien qu'encore moins puissante que les Malfoy. Aussi Aurore visait, sans aucun doute, une possible union entre leurs futurs petits enfants.

Une possibilité à ne pas négliger même si malgré le fait que contrairement aux familles de sang pur sans goutte de sang de créature, eux ne pouvaient que tenter d'orienter leurs héritiers vers une personne. Le choix final, c'était l'instinct qui la dictait. Il était arrivé qu'une famille soit contre l'élu choisi par leurs fils ou filles, mais le résultat des tentatives de séparation s'avéraient désastreux. Dans les meilleurs des cas une fugue, dans les pires, cela pouvait aller jusqu'au suicide et enfin avec une dérogation allouée par les chefs de la communauté Veela donnée la possibilité à l'héritier de faire sanctionner la famille. Car dans les lois Veelas, ils n'y avaient pire crime que celui de séparer deux compagnons sans motifs valables.

Heureusement de tels événements étaient assez rares.

De l'autre côté de la table, Verena Ludwing fulminait. Elle avait tenté de porter une plainte contre Draco pour avoir mis en danger son neveu à l'aide d'une tactique déloyal. Ce en quoi, Lucius avait rétorqué avec un grand sourire qu'aucune loi ne l'interdisait et que si son neveu s'enfuyait à la vue de quatre « ridicules araignées », il était alors de toute façon indigne d'Harry Potter qui lui avait déjà affronté un dragon, un basilique et surtout le seigneur des ténèbres.

La sorcière en avait blêmi d'humiliation. Et le pauvre Boris déjà fort déçu par son échec, s'était éloigné rouge de honte et diminué. Verena n'avait fait enfin de compte qu'ajouter à son accablement.

« Alors, Narcissa, on dirait que les félicitation sont de rigueur. » Déclara la française bonne joueuse bien que son fils lui boudait encore un peu à l'écart.

Narcissa échangea un regard avec son mari non loin qui discutait avec Anthony Zabini, un très bon ami de la famille. Là encore, elle savait que des unions futures étaient espérées.

« Draco a toujours été très tenace. Quand il veut quelque chose rien ne peut l'arrêter. Il ressemble à son père, voyez-vous. » Répondit Narcissa avec un regard entendu qui fit rire Aurore.

« Ne vendez pas la peau de l'hypogriffe avant de l'avoir tué. » S'éleva la voix froide avec son fort accent de Verona.

« Voyons madame Ludwing, qu'êtes vous en train de raconter ? La journée est passée et ni monsieur Malfoy ni monsieur Potter ne sont revenu. Il semble évident que le jeune Malfoy soit en ce moment même en train de marquer le docile en tant que son compagnon. » Expliqua Gottfried Wershuren en fronçant les sourcils. Le lord Allemand fut lui aussi très désappointé que son fils n'ait pas réussi. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il tentait de caser ce don juan et c'était la première fois qu'il réagissait à un docile. Mais très soucieux des convenances ils avaient été un des premiers à faire l'éloge de la force et intelligence de Draco Malfoy. Le comportement de la roumaine lui paraissait inexplicable. Il n'y avait donc aucun sens de l'honneur dans cette dame ?

«Je dis juste que, même si bien sûr, le jeune Malfoy a triomphé des autres dominants, il lui reste encore le plus dur : réussir à dompter et convaincre Harry Potter. Et au vu de leurs relations, disons de leur passé commun sans parler du comportement des Malfoy pendant la guerre, je doute que cela soit facile. »

L'attaque à peine subtile irrita Narcissa. Sans perdre son sourire, elle répondit :

« Madame Ludwing il me semble que vous êtes mal informée. Notre famille a été reconnue innocente de toutes les charges retenues contres elles et mieux, décorées pour avoir informé le côté de monsieur Potter en prenant de très grands risques. Par contre si je me rappelle bien nous n'avons pas beaucoup entendu parler de la votre pendant cette période là. Vous deviez être bien cachés.»

Verona serra les dents devant l'insulte évidente qui fit sourire l'assemblée.

« Quant à la relation passée de ces deux enfants, et bien nous connaissons tous le comportement idiot que peuvent avoir de jeunes veelas. (il y eut quelques rires indulgents). J'admets toute fois que vous avez raisons, et que pour être sur de la conclusion de cette affaire nous allons devoir attendre le retour de mon fils et de monsieur Potter. » Finit Narcissa. Avec son plus charmant sourire, elle prit un cookie d'une assiette qu'elle trempa dans son thé avant de le porter à sa bouche.

Lucius alla s'assoir au côté de son épouse et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Son épouse était bien une Black songea t-il amusé.

« Oh Lucius tu devrais goûter ces cookies aux amandes ! Ils sont délicieux. »

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Draco passait sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son compagnon. Qu'ils sont doux se disait-il. Harry lui tentait de s'empêcher de ronronner devant la tendresse inattendue dont faisait preuve le serpentard. Cela ne pouvait être que le rêve le plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

Le blond se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre. Revenir sans s'être unie à Harry était inconcevable. Cela serait considéré comme un renoncement qu'il lui ôterait tout les droits de se porter plus tard candidat à la conquête du survivant.

C'était extrêmement frustrant. L'odeur du docile prouvait qu'il était plus que prêt à l'accouplement. Mais si le corps semblait d'accord, la partie sans doute elfe voir humaine n'était pas encore de cet avis. Peut être n'avait-il pas assez fournit de preuves sur le fait qu'il était le compagnon parfait pour lui. La solution était qu'il réussisse à 'réveiller' le veela docile du brun.

Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il se plonge lui-même dans la magie du veela dominant. Il n'eut pour cela qu'à se laisser aller en inspirant l'odeur délicieuse du docile.

Harry sentit l'étau de fer qui le tenait se relâcher et tenta d'en profiter pour filer. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à se dégager du bras du serpentard cependant un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine, le stoppant net dans sa progression. Il se retourna et vit le blond assis sur ses genoux les yeux clos, la bouche entre-ouverte.

Il rouvrit les yeux faisant sursauter le brun, ses iris étaient redevenus entièrement argentés.

L'énergie qu'il dégageait trouva écho en Harry. Il trembla soudain indécis sur ce qu'il voulait.

« Tu es mien Harry. Viens. »

Non, cria une voix dans l'esprit du brun. Il n'est pas assez fort, il n'a pas réussit à me retenir. Ses émeraudes se couvrirent de doré, et sifflant il tenta de se sauver hors du lit.

D'un bon, Draco l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena sur le matelas. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, Harry se débattant énergiquement, griffant, mordant, Draco qui tout en le tenant, tentait sans le blesser de lui arracher le reste de ses vêtements. Il utilisa ses griffes, déchirant le pantalon du griffondor comme si ce n'était que du papier.

Le vampire en Draco, désireux lui aussi de se lier au petit brun se mêla à la magie du veela. Harry se sentit submergé par la puissance qui s'échappait du blond. Oui, il est assez fort pour que je porte ses enfants et notre protection... Son corps devint moue, et il tourna la tête l'enfonçant dans les coussins pour dévoiler son cou vulnérable.

Les canines du Blond grandirent, et en grognant il se jeta sur la chaise délicieuse gémissant de plaisir en sentant le sang enchanteur du docile envahir sa bouche. Il but avidement tout en essayant d'avoir le plus contact possible entre leurs deux corps.

Il se sentait grisé par l'abandon inespéré du brun, et se positionna entre ses cuisses écartées, offertes.

Nus tous deux, Draco savait que ce n'était plus le temps des préliminaires. Il le pénétra toute fois doucement.

Ce fut comme un portail qui permit à leurs deux magies de se mélanger. Le pouvoir qui se dégagea de cette rencontre et la satisfaction du sentiment de ne faire plus qu'un les firent crier tous deux.

Harry avait mal, mais cette douleur ne faisait qu'accentuer le plaisir de cette union. Quand Draco bougea en lui, d'abord lentement il eut l'impression d'être en même temps pénétré par sa magie furieuse et délicieuse qui s'infiltrait partout en lui. Il en était de même pour le dominant qui sentant le lien se former se mit à pilonner avec force le brun qui décollait du matelas à chaque coup butoir. Se cambrant les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur le fessier ferme du blond accompagnant ses déhanchés afin de le sentir plus profondément en lui.  
Draco replongea dans son cou léchant la plaie et frissonna au cri et gémissement que le brun faisait. C'était du pur aphrodisiaque.

Quand la jouissance arriva enfin, ce fut comme une explosion de leur sens. Ils se tendirent en même temps avant de retomber mollement dans le lit.

Draco après avoir repris son souffle, sourit triomphalement en voyant le petit brun évanouit dans ses bras. Il sortit à regret de la chaleur moite du brun et l'allongea confortablement à ses côtés avant de rabattre les couvertures sur eux.

Il renifla les cheveux de son compagnon et gémit de contentement. L'odeur du docile avait changée et était à présent mêlée à la sienne.

Harry Potter était revendiqué et personne ne pourrait le contre dire.

Il s'endormit à son tour, tenant serré contre lui le docile.

A suivre...

**Et voilà. Draco et Harry sont unis. Enfin, on peut se demander comment le brun va réagir quand il se réveillera. Hinhin**

**Je me suis amusé sur mon blog à mettre les photos d'acteurs que je kiffe pour quelque personnages de la Beltane. Après m'avoir laissé une review (bien sûr lol) , je vous invite à jeter un petit coup d'œil. ;-)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et je vous embrasse.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La BELTANE**

**Rating: **M+

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**correctrice: ** Un énorme bisous pour elles, Onarluca et Flo ShadowSpirit

**Résumé:** UA Harry aurait dû rester coucher ce jour-là. Sa curiosité l'a poussé à interrompre une cérémonie où les veelas choisissent leurs compagnons. Le voilà devenu la cible de veelas dominants en chaleur très déterminés. DMHP

**Nda**:

Bonjour à tous!

Cela va faire des mois que je n'ai pas updaté. En fait, je n'ose même pas regarder la date de ma dernière publication.

Pourquoi ai-je été hors-circuit si longtemps… Et bien, déjà car j'ai fini mes études, et pour vous dire la vérité, cette dernière année, je me suis rétamée. Sincèrement c'était horrible, j'ai été trahis par un professeur auquel je croyais et qui se trouvait être aussi mon directeur. Sans entrer dans les détails, il m'a mis un coup couteau dans le dos. Je crois jamais je n'ai atteint un tel degré de dépression. Je suis devenue bonne à rien. Je me sentais comme la nulle de service, sans talent, une ratée. De temps en temps je revenais sur le site pour encourager de nouvelles et bonnes histoires, ou lire les anciennes…. Malheureusement, de mon côté, je n'avais plus envie d'écrire. Par contre, JAMAIS, mais vraiment JAMAIS je n'ai eu l'intention d'arrêter mes fics. Pas cette fois-ci, les quatre histoires publiées je les finirais. Pour vous d'abord, car je sais ce que c'est d'avoir lu une histoire qu'on aime beaucoup sans avoir la fin (par exemple, pour moi: _Tendre vengeance, _fait parti des mes préférés et je suis désemparé de n'avoir plus de suite… bouhhh si quelqu'un sait pourquoi? Bien sûr, je n'en veux pas du tout à l'auteur étant très mal placé pour dire quoique se soit. ahhh il y a tellement de bons auteurs ici, je suis souvent très impressionnés par les qualités scénariques et l'écriture… heu pardon, revenons à nos moutons…), mais aussi pour moi. Ici, c'est un peu ma bouffée d'oxygène: plein de nanas et de mecs super cool réunis par une même passion. C'est vraiment super.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ouvert mon adresse mail, et quand j'ai vu les plus de 1800 messages… heu je crois que je suis tombée à la renverse. Je suis désolée si vous m'avez envoyé des messages pour savoir ce que je "foutais" et n'avoir pas répondu. Sincèrement je crois que comme moi vous préférez des nouveaux chapitres avec une fois des explications pour tout le monde.

Il semblerait que l'histoire favorite en général et celle-ci, "La Beltane" voilà pourquoi je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire.

La bonne nouvelle est que le délais d'attente pour la suite des autres fics ne devrait pas être trop long. Pendant les vacances, j'ai profité pour relire, me replonger dans mes histoires et écrire enfin.

Donc me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 de la Beltane!

Aloooors un énorme merci pour leurs reviens à:

**nytiss, ****kayte45,****NarcizaPottermalfoy,****Ezhra-June**** , miss kourai shnigami maxwell, ****Daiska**** , miss-yao du 77, ****AnyaMalfoyette, konomu-imouto**** , ayumuliseuse itinrante, ****Lord La Folle,****azloon**** , tsuky, narcissa, ****belladu57,**** lolotte,****Cephira**** , Nobody, fandeyaoiàvie, Narcissa Potter, allia, Nobody, ****Princesse Serenity,****senseiAerlinne, ****greenmazoku****, ****Rozenn2356,**** cacahouète, ", ****utau23****, ****Miss Egypte**** , NiniS, ****potter29**** , ****Ritsuko-chan**** , kaylee, Angel90, anonyme, ****daslana**** , Lili, gabsulow, ****harrymania 1978**** , ****caro06**** , ****titemb-bm**** , ****holybleu**** , ****Atria97**** , SnowBlack, ****quam**** , ****marmel**** , mado, little_darkangel972, ****hopeless mitsuki****, ****l'existance d'une vie**** , coco73, rikokooo, nounou, lovely666, ****shana-san**** , ****Alicesobs**** , ****lia jade**** , ****onarluca**** , ****77Hildegard**** , ****Kamitsuko,**** lysiane, Yllis, ****Daelys**** , ****Clairehime**** , ****Syulang**** , Gwendolyn, Claire, ****BlackAngelz**** , ****liberlycaride**** , Ry, akya07, ****Aislinn123**** , kaylee, Flo, ****Papillion-de-Regret**** , ****the-pretty-wolf**** , lolie mimililou41, ****Yume Saint-Clair**** , chixsss, Gwenhifar , ****Nienna-lo**** , ****Cricket32**** , elmeo, Camille, ****leenalee witch**** , ****Alie-yaoi**** , ****camilou**** , calimero, ****Mini-Yuya**** , Lili, ****denac**** , ****Misrel**** , Miss Bob, ****marjorie59**** , **** , ****felinness**** , ****Sylfe**** , ****Kimeki**** , ****kikoohello**** , ****fleur de lisse**** , ****Morgana Serpentard**** , sev91, ****zaika**** , ****Natsume-Yusuke**** , ****Zelenill**** , ****petite-elfe**** , ****phenixnoir**** , ****caence**** , ****tipex**** , moira, ashurashiva, ****bianka17**** , ****stormtrooper2**** , ****Perline**** , minia, ****graveyard lullaby**** , ****ayuluna**** , ****Wyny**** , ****Cleo McPhee**** , virginie, ****Sethian****, ****NiyumeSs**** , mooniye, ****Olidee**** , ****Sahada**** , ****Tania-sama**** , ****Estelle Uzumaki**** , ****Doryan**** , ****doudidi**** , ****mamanline**** , ****jument fiere**** , ****Gabe92**** , ****draym**** , ****An author alone in the dark**** , coco73, ****deydey**** , ****Egwene Al' Vere**** , ****Flore Jade**** , ****nikol-san**** , ****Yukimai-chan**** , Bill Tenshi-Koi, elaelle**

(J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, en tout cas je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre soutiens et c'est grâce à vous que je suis là de nouveau. Merci, est trop faible pour exprimer ma gratitude. Je vous aime tous ^^)

Petit dédicace à **brigitte ** pour le nombre de review envoyées. Dsl ma belle pour l'attente.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : Gris et Vert**

Pansy errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, toujours dans sa robe de cérémonie bleue-gris.

Sa coiffure ne ressemblait plus à rien et son mascara avait coulé laissant de longues striures noires sur ses joues. Bien qu'encore sous le choc par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, comme le montrait son teint blafard et les tremblements la secouant de temps en temps, c'était avec une froide lucidité qu'elle réfléchissait sur sa situation.

S'attaquait de front au couple qu'allait former Harry et Draco, car à présent c'était confirmé, se relevait être du suicide. Elle repensa avec rage à l'étrange retour dont elle fut le témoin involontaire au camp de la Beltane.

Le jeune serpentard blond surgit des bois en tenant dans ses bras un Harry Potter inconscient. En lançant un regard suspicieux à ses rivaux, Draco les avait contourné et emmené son précieux colis vers le château. Narcissa et Lucius rirent très amusé de l'attitude de leurs fils. C'était une réaction naturelle d'un dominant ramenant son docile dans un lieu jugé plus sûr, dans ce cas, sa chambre de préfet. Toutes les grandes familles veelas présentes félicitèrent les Malfoy et burent à la santé du nouveau couple.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Pansy réussit à s'échapper des yeux pleins de reproches et de mépris de sa vieille mégère de mère. C'était elle qui avait mis dans la tête de la jeune fille le rêve de faire un grand mariage avec Malfoy. Sa propre mère qui en avait été incapable ! De quel droit osait-elle la juger? Cependant, contrairement à sa mère Pansy ne resterait pas sur un échec.

Elle était à présent proche de la chambre des Griffondors. Elle s'installa dans un angle où elle était presque invisible et guetta l'arrivée de sa future alliée.

Presque une demi-heure plus tard Ginevra Weasley décida enfin à se montrer. La serpentard nota avec amertume qu'elle était sans aucun doute très belle et elle comprenait son succès. Ses cheveux épais flamboyaient en tombant sur ses épaules arrondis, son beau visage illuminait et son corps était mince et bien fait.

Pansy suivit Ginny dans les corridors sans se faire remarquer. Dès qu'elle put, elle lui attrapa le bras et la tira dans une salle de classe vide.

La rousse d'abord surprise, dévisagea ensuite Pansy avec méchanceté.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends face de pékinois ! Là ce n'est pas le moment de me chercher ! » Grogna la Griffondor.

« Gardes tes insultes pathétiques pour toi, Weasley. Crois-moi que ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi de m'adresser à une pouilleuse. » Répondit Pansy d'un ton froid.

Ginny devint rouge de colère. Ainsi elle était beaucoup moins jolie nota avec satisfaction Pansy.

« Je m'en vais ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. » S'écria la rousse en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oh, donc le fait que Potter se fasse baiser par Malfoy, tu t'en fiches ? »

Ginny s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna, les yeux brillants d'une rage à peine contenu.

«Cela ne te regarde pas. De plus, je suis certaine que de voir ta fouine s'amouracher de quelqu'un d'autre, cela doit te rendre folle ! »

« Justement. Je suis venue te proposer une alliance. »

La rousse resta muette d'étonnement. Puis elle éclata d'un rire méprisant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, et surtout pas la tienne Parkinson. »

« Vraiment ? » Fit Pansy de plus en plus agacée. Ce que les Weasley étaient une famille vulgaire et stupide. « Dis-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour les séparer ? »

« Il n'y a pas à séparer qui que se soit Parkinson. Harry sera trop heureux que je l'aide à s'enfuir et nous nous marierons pour mettre fin à ces absurdités. »

La serpentarde éclata de rire.

« Tu es ridicule ! » Gloussa-t-elle.

Rouge de colère, Ginny serra les poings. « Il n'y a rien de drôle ! »

« Réfléchit idiote, tu es une sang pure, même si ta famille n'est qu'un ramassis de déchets tu dois bien avoir au moins une vague connaissance des coutumes et lois sorcière. » Avant que la rousse ne puisse répondre, Pansy enchaîna : « Draco et Potter sont liés de façon si puissante, que même si ton Potty est réticent il ne peut en aucun cas se défaire de cette union. La seule et unique manière de les séparer est que chaque partie souhaite rompre les liens qui les unissent. »

« Je parlerai à Harry, je…. »

« Tu peux pleurer, crier, supplier, user de tes charmes rien ne fera venir Potter à toi. Pas tant qu'il ressentira cette connexion avec Draco. »

Ginny était à présent livide. Néanmoins, elle se reprit rapidement et regarda d'une manière cette fois intéressée et attentive la serpentarde.

« Tu as un plan ? »

Pansy sourit avec malveillance.

« Il faut amener ces deux crétins de telle sorte qu'ils n'aient d'autres choix que de se séparer. Et si tu fais tout ce que je te dis, se sera un jeu d'enfant. »

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

La Beltane de cette année se termina sur l'unique, invraisemblable et mémorable union entre deux des jeunes sorciers les plus connus de leurs génération. Et ainsi, même si le résultat du nombre d'accouplement était médiocre (il n'y en avait eu qu'un), elle resterait dans les annales.

Dumbledore soupira. Il était encore tôt, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il sortit discrètement de sa poche un bonbon au citron et le déballa derrière son dos tout en hochant la tête aux jérémiades de Cornélius Fudge. Albus fourra rapidement la sucrerie dans sa bouche quand Fudge jeta un coup d'oeil aux elfes de maison en train de rétrécir les tentes.

Les familles veelas étaient reparties chez elles, seules les Malfoy pour des raisons évidentes allongèrent leurs séjours à Poudlard. Lucius s'était tout à l'heure dirigé vers le directeur, mais voyant ce dernier en grande discussion avec le ministre, il opéra une retraite stratégique en rusé serpentard qu'il était. Albus n'ayant rien manqué, en eut un pincement de jalousie: ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir en faire autant.

« Cela va faire encore désordre Albus ! La presse va faire ses choux gras de cette histoire ! Et moi, je vais encore recevoir des tonnes de courriers de sorciers et sorcières ! Déjà lorsqu'on a découvert son héritage elfique ça à fait un remue ménage possible: les journaux se sont calmé seulement depuis peu; et Bang ! Il nous sort encore un truc de son chapeau ! Je vois déjà les milliers et milliers de lettres de cœurs brisés par l'union de monsieur Potter sur mon bureau exigeant mon intervention. Bon sang, ce gamin ne fait donc jamais rien comme tout le monde ?» Pleurnicha le premier Ministre du monde magique. Quelqu'un pouvait-il comprendre la pression constante pesant sur ses épaules ?

Le directeur de Poudlard leva les yeux aux ciels. Lui aussi il aurait sa part de beuglantes dans les semaines à venir, en faisait-il tout un plat ? Le plus important était de préserver le tout nouveau couple. Il songea avec tendresse à son protégé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Harry, sauveur et héros du monde magique, méritait l'amour surprotecteur et excessif que lui porterait son veela vampire. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ensemble, c'était à la fois la chose la plus irréaliste et pourtant la plus évidente. Il regrettait presque de ne pas y avoir pensé de lui même.

« Vous avez raison Cornélius, bien évidemment. » Dit le vieil homme, coupant l'autre l'empêchant de recommencer ses geignements. « Vous allez tout de suite faire une annonce à la presse pour prendre le contrôle immédiat de ce qui va être publié. Excellente idée.» Albus serra l'épaule du ministre. « Je dois y aller, j'ai une école dont je dois m'occuper. Rentrez bien, et mes hommages à votre épouse Cordélia.»

Fudge écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson puis comme si l'idée était enfin arrivée au cerveau, sourit.

« Oui… je... très bien. Au revoir Albus.» Il partit en marmonnant le mot conférence, discours, annonces et citant quelques noms.

Albus enfin tranquille s'en retourna vers le vieux château. Une fois encore le bon sens l'avait emporté face à la bêtise.

Il ne rêvait plus que d'un bain chaud et d'une tasse de thé.

Seulement ses plans furent encore chamboulés quand au détour d'un couloir il croisa Lucius. Devant le sourire on ne peut plus calculateur, le vieux directeur devina que la rencontre n'était point fortuite.

« Monsieur le directeur.» Salua le bel homme blond.

« Lucius.»

Ils échangèrent une sorte de rictus éloquent. Lucius par le passé avait mainte fois tenté d'évincer Albus de son poste. Il n'était pas le seul avoir essayé cela, mais le lord Malfoy était le seul à avoir presque réussi. Et quand il avait rejoint l'ordre du phénix suite à la résurrection du seigneur des ténèbres, il s'était placé dans un rôle d'égalité avec le directeur refusant de recevoir des ordres, mais n'hésitant pas à en donner. Lucius Malfoy était aussi redoutable que séduisant, et Albus aurait eu quelques années en moins peut être aurait-il tenté sa chance… ah oui, le sorcier blond se trouvait être fou d'amour pour son épouse.

« Je suis venue vous parler de mon fils et de son devez prendre des dispositions pour le nouveau couple et j'entends être sûr que les droits de mon enfant soit respecté.»

Albus traduisit mentalement: J'ai ma liste d'exigences et vous êtes forcé de vous y plier !

C'était prévisible.

« Suivez-moi à mon bureau.»

Albus se prépara mentalement à la joute entre lui et le lord. Car si Lucius défendrait les intérêts de son héritier, le directeur se battrait pour ceux de son protégé. Parce que s'il était en faveur de cette union, il savait qu'Harry aurait besoin de temps pour s'y faire.

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Harry soupira de contentement. Il se sentait au chaud, entouré d'amour et son oreiller sentait délicieusement bon. Il se retourna pour frotter son visage contre la source de chaleur possédant ce parfum envoûtant et familier. C'était l'odeur de son foyer, de la sécurité.

Il gémit quand une main caressa tendrement sa joue pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux. Un bras entoura sa taille et le serra contre le corps chaud. Une merveilleuse bouche embrassa son front et ses paupières closes. Harry se laissa pousser sur le dos, et apprécia le poids sur son torse, et les jambes musclées emmêlées aux siennes.

Il tourna la tête tendant son cou permettant aux lèvres de le lui dévorer avec une dévotion religieuse.

Si c'était un rêve, pitié ne le réveillait pas.

Pourtant, de lui même Harry ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans les iris dont la couleur le surprit. L'une était grise comme un ciel nuageux printanier, l'autre était d'un vert émeraude brillant. Ce vert, il ne l'avait vu seulement sur deux personnes, lui même et sa mère.

Le brun en demeura bouche bée et profondément ébranlé.

« Alors, mon ange, as-tu bien dormi ?» Demanda Draco Malfoy dont le sourire rayonnant faisait concurrence au soleil. Il se pencha pour lui embrasser le nez.

« Malf… foy ?» bégaya Harry.

« Appelle moi Draco, je crois que nous sommes assez intime pour que je te le permette.» Ironisa le serpentard. Mais le ton était doux, presque affectueux.

Harry toujours bloqué par l'étrange coloration des yeux du blond se demanda s'il n'était pas toujours en train de rêver.

« Tes yeux..? Pourquoi ?»

Draco sourit semblant très amusé.

« Tu devrais voir les tiens.»

Cette phrase eut le mérite de sortir de son hébétude. Il repoussa le serpentard et sauta hors du lit. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre assez grande et bien rangé. Les murs étaient bleu pastel, et le lit en baldaquin occupait la majorité de la pièce.

« La salle de bain est derrière la porte à droite de l'armoire.» Signala Draco en se relevant à son tour. Il ne perdit pas une miette du corps gracile nu mis à la disposition de ses yeux.

Harry s'y dirigea presque en courant. Et notant à peine la sublime salle de bain aux carrelages nacrés, il alla regarder directement son reflet. Ainsi, il se vit encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, des morsures d'amours et des bleus un peu partout sur son corps et surtout la marque de dents encore rouge et sanguinolente sur son cou. Mais ce qui le remua fut ses yeux: il possédait en effet une iris grise appartenant normalement à Draco Malfoy.

Harry se mit à trembler violemment, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Assis par terre, il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Tout lui revenait: la fête, Ron désireux d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, l'attaque des veelas fous, la chasses et Malfoy. Comment avait-il pu se laisser faire si facilement ?

Malfoy qui s'était levé à son tour regarda avec inquiétude son compagnon. Ne le voyant pas se relever, il s'avança vers lui et se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Harry sursauta en se sentant élever dans les airs. La facilité avec laquelle sa némésis le souleva le laissa sans voix. Il finit par se débattre, seulement cela revenait à se défendre contre un gorille. Le blond doté assurément d'une force inhumaine ne semblait avoir aucun mal à le contenir, et Harry fut ramené sûr le lit.

Soudain conscient de leurs nudités, le brun se réfugia sous les draps dès que Malfoy le lâcha.

Draco haussa un sourcil. De toutes les réactions attendues, celle de voir Harry Potter se cacher sous les couvertures ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

« Harry, si tu t'inquiètes pour la couleur de nos yeux laisses moi te rassurer: Cela prouve seulement que notre union à parfaitement fonctionné. (Et en quoi c'était rassurant, se demanda intérieurement Harry) Notre magie et nos âmes se sont mélangées. Une partie de moi est en toi, et inversement. Cela vient en fait de ta nature elfique, mais tu devrais le savoir. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a bien dû t'expliquer comment se dérouler l'accouplement chez les elfes. L'elfe en toi, et comme le prouve ton odeur…» Il inspira avec délectation. «… le veela m'ont totalement accepté.» Finit-il. Si le brun aurait pu voir son visage, il aurait vu un extatique et béat Malfoy, chose rarissime.

Cependant Harry se contenta d'un «muuuuuuuuuuum» en serrant les draps au-dessus de sa tête.

Le serpentard fut tenté de fesser le petit derrière qu'il devinait sous le fin tissu, mais il se retint. Il se contenta de s'assoir et de tirer l'étoffe la faisant glisser jusqu'aux épaules du brun. Il se baissa afin que son visage soit près de l'oreille en pointe de son compagnon et chuchota lascivement:

« Mon ange, tu ne devrais pas rester dans cette position, cela me donne des idées.»

Le veela-elfe se releva d'un coup les yeux exagérément écarquillés. Il dévisagea le blond d'un air indigné. « Espèce de sale serpent pervers !»

Son visage devint alors écarlate lorsqu'il se retrouva face au corps sublime du blond dans le plus simple appareil. Sa peau diaphane paressait briller. Les muscles vigoureux inspirait la puissance et la silhouette toutefois longiligne du blond, la grâce. On aurait dit une statue d'albâtre aux proportions parfaites. Et son sexe reposant sur des boucles blondes impressionna le griffondor.

Et il est au repos ! Songea t-il envieux.

Les scènes de la veille lui revinrent en flash. Dire que cet appendice était entré en lui dans son entièreté! Cela expliquait les élancements dans une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Merde, merde, merde !

« Heu… Malfoy, tu ne voudrais pas… hum enfiler quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer là.» Demanda le brun avec le plus de dignité possible quand on venait de se cacher comme un gosse sous des draps et en étant soi même pas plus habillé que le premier homme sur terre. Mais lui pouvait cacher sa décence sous la couverture et pas question de la partager. Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête lui signalant que de toute façon Draco avait vu, touché, palpé, caressé, léché et embrassé chaque partie de son corps.

« Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Draco.»Souffla le veela vampire.

Il obtempéra toutefois et sortit de son armoire un boxer propre qu'il enfila. Il ne voulait pas braquer son compagnon plus qu'il l'était déjà.

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui nous a pris ?» Marmonna Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

« Et bien nos instincts, ce qui est tout à fait naturel, ont pris le dessus et nous nous sommes accouplés lors de la Beltane. Nous avons fait l'amour comme des bêtes ! Maintenant nous sommes liées pour toujours.»

« C'était une question rhétorique !» Grogna le brun en foudroyant son soit disant compagnon du regard.

Draco leva les bras en signe de paix. Il allait lui en falloir de la patience avec ce compagnon têtue et doté d'un caractère bien trempé. Ors, il n'en avait pas beaucoup.

« Doucement, mon ange. Pas la peine d'être agressif.»

« Et pourquoi ça?»

Ok, là, Draco commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé en s'accouplant avec Potter ? Sûrement pas avec sa tête.

Il abaissa son visage aux niveaux du brun et jamais ce denier n'aurait pu croire que son oeil vert puisse devenir si glacial. Draco déclara d'une voix rauque en le fixant bien dans les yeux. « Cela réveille mes instincts qui me pousseront à vouloir te soumettre, en clair à te foutre à quatre pattes sur le lit mon dard enfoncé dans ton joli cul.» Déclara-t-il froidement.

Des étincelles parcoururent l'entre jambe d'Harry et celui-ci se sentit honteux d'être excité par de telles irrespectueuses paroles. Ne sachant comment réagir, il opta pour la colère.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher !» Gronda-t-il.

Mauvaise idée se dit-il trop tardivement quand les yeux du serpentard devinrent argentés.

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, ses bras plié douloureusement derrière son dos, le bas de son corps sur les cuisses de Malfoy, ce dernier agenouillé entre ses jambes. Sa respiration se bloqua en percevant le sexe dur du Serpentard se frotter contre ces fesses. Il pouvait aussi sentir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire à travers le tissu fin du boxer.

« Toi et moi sommes unis. Alors j'ai tous les droits de toucher.» Gronda-t-il. Draco inspira tentant de se reprendre. « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil mon ange. Je suis colérique, orgueilleux, arrogant, possessif, jaloux… Si les veelas ne peuvent en aucun cas blesser leur compagnon, moi je suis aussi un vampire.» Il lâcha soudain les bras d'Harry, et le releva pas les cheveux pour le coller contre lui. Une main vint attraper le pénis du brun qui était à sa grande honte en érection. Draco tordit la tête d'Harry et plongea ses crocs dans la morsure de la veille. Le griffondor haleta quand une vague de plaisir l'assaillit pendant que le serpentard buvait son sang comme pour lui prouver ces propos.

Le blond cessa de boire et lécha tendrement le cou du brun, cherchant à se faire pardonner de son soudain accès de violence. « Harry, je veux que cela se passe bien entre nous. J'aime ton caractère et je ne veux pas en guise de compagnon qu'un chaton docile ne dépendant que de moi. Seulement mon tempérament, ma nature font que si tu n'acceptes pas notre union ou ne fait pas juste des efforts pour aller vers moi,… je n'ose répondre de mes actes.» Déclara-t-il avec désespoir.

Le brun n'avait aucune idée du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui.

Harry pantelant, se dégagea sans que le blond ne l'en empêche. Sourd aux intonations angoissées de la voix de Malfoy, il se sentait forcé et cela le rendait malade.

Cependant, il n'osa se retourner ne voulant pas montrer son trouble à son rival. Son compagnon ?

Non, il refusait de se soumettre à toutes ces histoires idiotes ! Ils avaient juste 16 ans. Harry n'était pas prêt à un engagement de cette nature. Il ignora la partie en lui où brûlait un sentiment d'appartenance et de ferveur le poussant vers le serpentard.

Tout ceci, cette perte de contrôle lui faisait atrocement peur.

Heureusement, avant d'avoir pu dire quoique se soit, qu'il aurait un jour regretté, un "Pop" les fit sursauter. Dobby s'inclina respectueusement devant eux tout en jetant un regard d'adoration au brun, n'ayant pas l'air gêné par leurs tenus.

« Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.» Dit-il.

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Vlad sourit en observant son 'ami' entrer dans le salon d'un pas lourd et furieux. Le côté gauche et ours mal léché de Boris Borowitz l'avait toujours amusé. Il aimait se moquer de ce veela mal fagoté se croyant à la hauteur pour être son rival.

Vlad Balthazar appartenait à une des plus vieilles familles vampire du monde magique. Son grand-père était chef du clan des vampires des pays du Nord, et lui en était l'unique hé sur un fauteuil, il croisa les jambes.

« Alors, Boris, comment ça s'est passé cette fois ?»

Le bulgare sursauta et se maudit de ne pas s'être aperçu de cette présence inopportune. Il revenait seulement de Poudlard, et désireux d'échapper à la déception de ses parents quand sa tante leur aurait tout raconté, il était rentré chez lui directement. C'était sans compter sur Vlad, et le fait qu'il prenait ses échecs à se trouver un compagnon pour une source de divertissement.

« J'avais pourtant dis à Perku de ne pas te laisser entrer sans mon autorisation.» Grogna t-il en allant se servir sur le bar un verre de whisky.

Vlad ricana. Il se releva et s'installa sur un tabouret à côté du veela.

« Ton elfe de maison se pisse dessus rien qu'en entendant mon nom, alors venir faire barrage de son corps pour m'empêcher d'entrer…»

Il accepta le verre que lui tendit Boris, et le bu avec délectation. Au moins, ce pitoyable veela avait du goût en matière d'alcool.

Boris regarda du coin de l'oeil avec envie le vampire.

Vlad était grand, mince et pourrait presque paraître frêle. Néanmoins, Boris savait d'expérience que cela cachait une force herculéenne, don commun des vampires alphas. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur de cuivre possédant des reflets d'or, ses yeux topazes vous perçaient l'âme, sa bouche était d'un rouge charnel et sa peau d'un blanc de porcelaine. Son visage aux traits anguleux n'avait rien de féminin, aux contraires, il était viril et redoutable. Si Lucifer avait pris une forme pour plonger les hommes et les femmes dans le pêché cela aurait été celle de Vlad Balthazar.

« Tu ne dis rien Boris. Cela ne peut être pire que la dernière fois. Rassure moi, aucun docile ne t'a mis un coup genoux dans ta virilité cette fois ?»

Boris le foudroya du regard.

Peu impressionné, Vlad lui sourit.« Allez raconte moi ! Sinon je devrais attendre que ta tante en discute avec ma mère, mais je préférais avoir ta version.»

« Et alors ? Comme si je me préoccupais des racontars de ces deux dindes. Si tu veux savoir, cette année le choix des dociles étaient tout simplement médiocre.»

« Possible. Cependant à la façon dont tu t'es précipité pour boire un de tes meilleurs whisky, je peux être sûr que quelque chose s'est passé.» Déclara Vlad sirotant son verre sans se préoccuper de l'insulte visant sa génitrice.

Les épaules de Boris s'affaissèrent. Il se resservit et vida son verre d'un seul coup, puis recommença le manège. Vlad le laissa faire de plus en plus diverti par son bouffon attitré. De plus l'alcool déliait les langues.

En effet, après avoir insulté toute sa famille, les dociles présent lors de cette cérémonie de la Beltane, Boris étaient parti dans le glorieux éloge du soumis surprise.

« Son odeur ! C'était comme s'enivrer dans la meilleure bouteille d'ambroisie seulement servi à la table des dieux ! Et ce corps, gracile et flexible plein de promesses ! J'aurais baisé ces lèvres bestialement et montré à cette pur créature ce qu'était d'avoir un mâle, un vrai, entre ses cuisses….» Il grogna. « Il était parfait, puissant, vierge de toutes réclamations et magnifique. Tous les dominants présents le voulaient. Bon sang, dire que c'est ce sournois britannique qui a eu l'immense honneur de le déflorer. Aaah ! Il m'a bien eu avec ces fichus acromentula !…»

Le vampire regarda avec mépris le veela. Il s'était sauvé devant quelques malheureuses araignées à son âge ? Quel couard ! Voilà ce qui arrivait quand dans ses ancêtres lointain on avait un troll. Ces créatures en plus d'être horriblement laides, étaient retorses et lâche n'attaquant que quand elles étaient certaines de gagner.

« Et cette merveille à un nom ?» Demanda-t-il.

« Haaa ! C'est la le plus beau, ce docile, tu ne me croiras pas, mais c'était Harry Potter ! »

Boris fut trop rétamé pour voir les yeux de Vlad s'assombrirent.

« Je croyais qu'il était un sorcier-elfe. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir lu dans les journaux qu'il possédait en plus des origines veela.»

Boris, le visage bouffis et les yeux rougis par l'alcool se tourna vers le vampire. Il éprouvait des difficultés à réfléchir. Une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de se taire mais les yeux hypnotique de Vlad lui donner envie de parler. Sa bouche pâteuse il but, cette fois-ci à la bouteille, de la vodka confectionnée par un de ses oncles. L'alcool fort brûla son gosier et il se délecta de la sensation de chaleur parcourant son corps. Ce soir ses rêves seraient peuplé de docile aux yeux verts alanguis et aimant.

« Je te l'ai dit: c'était une surprise ! Même pour le premier ministre britannique ! Quel incapable celui-là. Crois moi, ça va bientôt faire la Une… merde, je trouverais jamais aussi bien qu'Harry Potter ! Dire que j'ai eu ma chance…»

« Et tu l'as laissé passé pour quelques malheureuse araignées.» Se moqua cruellement Vlad.

Boris rouge de colère tenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing. Malheureusement alcool et coordination ne font pas bon ménage. Vlad le regarda avec dédain frapper dans le vide, trébucher et s'étaler de tout son long sur le parquet. Des ronflements sonores retentirent.

Vlad enjamba le corps de son bouffon et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Cette soirée avait été plus intéressante qu'il s'était imaginé. Et en disparaissait dans les flammes vertes il songea à Harry Potter. Rendre visite à ces chers congénères britanniques serait une bonne idée.

oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Harry avançait rapidement vers le bureau du directeur. À ses côtés, Draco paraissait plus ennuyé qu'inquiet. En fait, le serpentard aurait préféré rester seul avec son docile et l'interruption de son ex elfe de maison l'avait prodigieusement agacé. Il avait espéré une nouvelle session de sexe intense.

Le brun loin des préoccupations 'essentiel' de son compagnon espérait que le directeur l'aiderait à se sortir de cette situation inextricable. Il avançait dans sa tête des arguments démontrant son incompatibilité avec le veela-vampire. Celui-ci avait tenté d'entrer dans sa douche, sans parler de ses baisers volés quand il ne s'y attendait pas et les sourires aux coins qui en disait long. Se laver et s'habiller s'était relevé dangereux en présence de ce macho obsédé de serpentard.

Arrivé devant la Gargouille, ils trouvèrent le passage ouvert et ils montèrent directement les escaliers.

Le directeur les attendait confortablement installé derrière son bureau. Harry fut surpris par la présence de Malfoy sénior.

Ce dernier à leurs arrivés se leva. Il serra le bras de son fils, lui donnant un regard empli de fierté qui irrita le brun avant de se tourner vers ce dernier. Harry voulut faire une remarque méchante pour gâcher l'ambiance mais il resta sans voix quand le blond posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Lucius Malfoy embrassa alors ses deux joues.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, compagnon de mon fils.» Dit-il comme la tradition l'exigeait mais avec une réelle sympathie.

Le griffondor traumatisé sut qu'il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension où quelque chose dans le genre.

« Harry, Draco je vous en pris, asseyez-vous.» Invita le directeur.

Le jeune serpentard se pressa de tirer une chaise et invita le brun à s'assoir. Harry résigné à rester dans la quatrième dimension obtempéra en levant les yeux ciel. Il n'était pas une fille, par Merlin.

« Pour commencer, comment vous vous sentez?» Demanda le vieux sorcier.

« Fantastique.» Déclara Draco du bout des lèvres avec nonchalance.

« À votre avis ?» Répliqua Harry sarcastique.

Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent.« Messieurs, mes félicitations pour cette union qui je ne doute pas sera épanouissante et merveilleuse…»

« Pardon ? On parle de Malfoy et moi là. Vous devez absolument faire quelque chose pour nous séparer….» S'insurgea le brun.

Il s'interrompit en entendant le grognement féroce qui surgit de la gorge de Draco. Seule la main apaisante de son père sur son épaule l'empêchait de se jeter sur son petit compagnon récalcitrant pour lui démontrer une fois de plus où était sa place.

« Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous n'avez pas tout compris. Cette union ne peut être dissoute puisque les deux parties l'ont acceptés.» Déclara calmement Lucius.

« Mais je n'ai rien accepté du tout !» Se révolta Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, la marque sur votre cou…» Harry posa sa main dessus tentant de la cacher. « … votre parfum, et surtout vos yeux sont les preuves irréfutables d'une fusion parfaite. Ors cela n'est possible seulement si les deux partis l'ont voulu. Chacun de vous possède deux natures différentes: Draco est un vampire. Il a bu votre sang et fait boire le sien. Il est aussi un veela dominant dont l'odeur s'est mélangée à celle du veela docile en vous. Vous, c'est votre magie elfique la responsable du changement de la couleur de vos iris. C'est un des effets secondaires possible quand deux essences magiques fondent l'une dans l'autre. Cette fusion entre vous est d'un niveau rarement atteint. Vous avez un peu de la magie de mon fils en vous et vice-versa. Vous forcez à vous séparer, reviendrait à signer votre arrêt de mort.»

Harry secoua la tête, refusant l'évidence. « C'est impossible, nous nous détestons depuis le premier jour.»

« Mon enfant, si tel était le cas l'union n'aurait pu se faire. Ou bien que partiellement. Peut être que ton côté humain résiste toujours, mais l'elfe et le veela docile en toi ont pleinement accepté Draco. Tu dois prendre conscience de tout ce que ça représente et implique.» Expliqua le directeur avec douceur est patience. « Bien sûr je conçois que se soit déroutant. Voilà pourquoi nous avons pris ces arrangements avec Lucius pour te permettre de connaître Draco et poursuivre le plus confortablement tes études.»

Le brun était abasourdi. Il se sentait comme le jour de ses 11 ans et la découverte de la magie. Tout le monde en savait plus sur lui que lui même et on attendait de lui des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Harry indécis décida de se concentrer sur les actions présentes pour le moment.

« Quels arrangements ?» Demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Et bien, tu vas dès ce soir partager les appartements de Draco.» Avant qu'Harry ne rouspète il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Néanmoins tu auras ta propre chambre.»

Ce fut au tour au blond de vouloir protester mais son père l'en empêcha.

« Et pourquoi je ne peux plus retourner à mon dortoir ?» Demanda Harry.

« C'est simple. J'aurait refusé de te laisser partager une chambre avec quatre autres garçons.» Répondit Malfoy d'un ton d'évidence.

Harry le fusilla du regard. S'il croyait pouvoir le contrôler, Draco allait tomber de haut. Se souvenant de la scène de tout à l'heure, il décida de garder le silence. Il se conduirait par la suite comme il l'entendait, n'en déplaise à l'arrogant serpent.

«Vous devrez aussi, Harry, suivre en compagnie de mon épouse des cours de manières.» Continua Lucius.

« Pardon ? Mais mes manières sont très bien, merci.» Se vexa le jeune homme perturbé par l'emploi de son prénom.

« Je ne cherche pas à vous insulter Harry. Vous allez épouser mon fils, ainsi vous allez entrer dans le monde magique de l'aristocratie. Pour vous en sortir parmi la noblesse magique vous avez besoin d'en apprendre les codes. Et pour chaque différentes races: sirène, harpie, veela, vampire, sorcier…. ils y'en a des différents. Sinon, c'est comme vous envoyez nu dans un champ de cactus.»

Harry écarquilla les yeux à l'image. Génial, lui qui rêvait d'une vie calme s'était mal parti.

« Heu, vous dites que je vais épouser Malfoy, mais je croyais que nous étions déjà marié.» Peut-être existait-il un espoir.

Draco répondit avec un sourire charmant. « Pour les créatures magique oui. Cependant nous sommes aussi des sorciers. Ainsi, tu n'échapperas pas à la cérémonie mon ange. Je sais, c'est la corvée mais nous avons le temps. Se sera pas avant à la fin de nos études.» Dit-il en s'amusant de la grimace éloquente du brun.

Le brun ferma les yeux. Sa vie encore une fois échappait à son contrôle. Il sentit les larmes tenter de s'échapper de la barrière de ses paupières et tenta de les retenir. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire une crise devant les Malfoy.

Alors que tout lui paressait horrible deux bras l'encerclèrent. Sa tête se posa d'elle même sur le cou de Draco et il inspira son odeur rassurante. Le blond avait dû mal à comprendre la détresse de son compagnon mais il savait qu'il en était la cause. Et cela blessait le veela dominant. Désireux d'apaiser le petit brun, il se décida pour un compromis. Il prit le menton du brun, et releva son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les yeux remplis de larmes chamboulèrent Draco.

« Une année.» Souffla t-il.

« Pardon ?» Demanda le brun circonspect.

«Donne-moi une année. Si dans un an, jour pour jour, tu ne veux toujours pas de moi comme compagnon je serais d'accord pour briser notre union.» Expliqua Draco en grimaçant, comme si déclarer cela le faisait souffrir.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais entendu une chose pareille. Il fusilla du regard le directeur qui souriait d'un air indulgent.

**À suivre...**

**spoiler prochain chapitre:**

_Harry regarda Draco, consterné: "Tu comptes grogner sur tout les personnes qui m'approche?"_

_Le blond eut une moue agacé. "Elle n'avait pas à te toucher comme ça."_

_"Draco, elle voulait juste m'emprunter un parchemin! "_

_(…)_

_Vlad sourit devant l'air surpris et horrifié du jeune homme. "Alors, cousin tu ne m'embrasses pas?"_

_(…)_

_"Je t'ai promis une vie de souffrance, et je n'ai qu'une parole. Je te prendrais tous ce qui t'es cher, à commencer par ton compagnon…"_

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire mon chapitre que j'ai eu à l'écrire! N'oubliez pas avant de partir de me laisser une petite review! **

**Gros bisous à tous.**

**Tata Sucubei**


	6. Chapter 6

**La BELTANE**

**Rating: **M+

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**correctrice: **Ours en peluche (merchiii )

**Résumé:** UA Harry aurait dû rester coucher ce jour-là. Sa curiosité l'a poussé à interrompre une cérémonie où les veelas choisissent leurs compagnons. Le voilà devenu la cible de veelas dominants en chaleur très déterminés. DMHP

**Nda**: Un énorme merci pour vos reviews. Et enfin un chapitre corrigé!

Gros bisous tout le monde

**Chapitre 6: Dis-moi, Harry, à qui tu appartiens….**

La cérémonie terminée et les élèves de retour, les cours avaient repris ramenant le traintrain quotidien de l'école.

Cependant depuis la Beltane la vie d'Harry, elle, se trouvait totalement chamboulée.

A présent, Draco son ancien rival, le suivait partout comme un chien fidèle. Il cherchait son contact constamment et essayait de faire parler Harry sur sa vie, ce qu'il aimait et détestait. Dès qu'ils partageaient un cours, Draco s'arrangeait pour être à côté de lui. Lors des repas, il restait en sa compagnie. Et il refusait catégoriquement de le laisser seul avec d'autres personnes sans lui. Le jeune gryffondor avait l'impression d'étouffer. Guère habitué à ce genre d'omniprésence, il ne savait comment réagir et avait l'impression d'être dépossédé de sa liberté.

Bien sûr, étant célèbre bien malgré lui, il était le centre d'une attention malvenue et pénible. Cependant de la part de son ancien ennemi elle lui paraissait déplacée.

S'il n'y avait l'excuse de leur soi-disant accouplement, le brun aurait accusé Draco d'être obsédé par lui.

Harry marchait ainsi en direction de la grande salle, repoussant une énième tentative de la part du blond de lui prendre la main. Il vit dans les yeux redevenus gris du serpentard qu'il l'avait blessé. Le brun refusa de se sentir coupable et d'écouter la désapprobation qu'hurlait une partie de son âme.

C'était cela le plus troublant et le plus détestable. Au fond, Harry aimait la compagnie de Draco et pourtant il s'interdisait d'apprécier le moindre effort du serpentard.

Au moins, le brun avait retrouvé ses yeux verts. L'échange d'iris n'était pas permanent, cependant il se reproduisait à certaine condition. En fait, les deux compagnons pouvaient partager leur puissance magique et cela même si l'un se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde. Et quand ils faisaient ce transfert, leurs yeux changeaient. Parfois cela réapparaissait aussi quand ils copulaient. Et d'après Draco, à chaque fois la couleur de leurs iris partagés pouvaient rester dans cet état plusieurs jours avant de revenir à la normale.

Harry n'avait pas encore essayé de puiser dans la magie du blond, néanmoins il était curieux d'en voir les effets. Cependant, s'ils possédaient chacun la capacité de soigner l'autre à distance et s'il le fallait en partageant leur force vitale, ils ne pouvaient prêter les dons spécifiques à leurs espèces. Ainsi il était impossible à Harry d'emprunter la force surhumaine du blond pour par exemple éclater une porte avec ses poings. Mais il pouvait se servir de sa magie pour renforcer un sortilège et exploser la dite porte. Toute fois, le brun trouvait vraiment dommage de ne pas disposer de la puissance brute du serpentard pour voir ce que ça faisait de battre Ron au bras de fer.

«On pourrait manger cette fois-ci à ma table.» Proposa Draco sortant le veela-elfe de ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son futur époux. Il pensait que l'accouplement ferait son office et ainsi Harry serait incapable de lui résister. Il avait hélas mal évalué l'entêtement du jeune homme et le blond s'agaçait de devoir faire face à un mur de déni. Le rejet était quelque chose de difficile à vivre et qui faisait souffrir sa partie veela tout en mettant en colère le vampire. Son docile devait à priori le temporiser, et là c'était l'effet inverse.

Draco avait eu la noblesse et peut être la bêtise de laisser une échappatoire au gryffondor. La moindre des choses serait que ce dernier fasse sa part du marcher et lui laisse une chance.

«Tu peux manger _seul_ avec tes amis. Je petit-déjeunerai avec les miens.» Répondit Harry sèchement. Il ne fit pas attention à l'étincelle colérique annonciatrice de danger dans les yeux du veela-vampire.

Draco ne répondit pas, cependant une fois dans la grande salle, il suivit Harry à la table de gryffondor, étant incapable d'agir autrement. Le brun lui jeta un regard agacé mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas trop tirer sur la corde raide et ne dit rien. Il s'installa à côté de Ron, lui même assis en face d'Hermione. La jeune fille salua Draco qui répondit vaguement en se plaçant près de son compagnon récalcitrant.

Les discussions furent animées. La nouvelle de l'accouplement des deux parties les plus convoitées avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Et les étudiants leur jetaient encore des coups d'œil curieux, désireux d'en savoir plus. Certaines filles avaient fondu en larmes. Le Sauveur n'était plus sur le marcher et leur rêve de le conquérir tombait à l'eau. Sans parler du fantasme général d'apprivoiser et réchauffer le cœur du glacial prince de serpentard.

Harry ignorait ostensiblement Draco. Ron et Hermione, non dupe, réagissaient de la manière la plus improbable en incluant le serpentard dans leur discussion. Le brun s'en sentit irrationnellement trahit. Il se mordit les lèvres, énervé et se contenta d'avaler son jus de citrouille sans plus dire un mot.

«Harry, je peux te demander quelque chose?»

Le gryffondor se tourna et sourit à la petit soeur de Ron. Ginny Weasley en plus d'être une jolie fille, était vraiment drôle et sympa. Ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis que Ron sortait avec Hermione. Désireux de laisser au couple un peu d'intimité, Harry avait traîné plus souvent avec Neville et surtout Ginny avec qui il partageait la passion du quidditch. La jeune fille debout derrière lui faisait une petite moue ennuyée.

«Bien sûr, Gin. Je t'écoute.»

Elle sourit, rayonnante.

«J'ai un contrôle en métamorphose et j'ai oublié mes parchemins. Et tu sais comment est Mcgonnagal.» Elle fit une grimace éloquente auquel Harry répondit en riant.

«Oh, je sais très bien.»

Il se pencha et sortit de son sac deux rouleaux de parchemins qu'il tendit à la rouquine. La jeune fille posa alors une main sur son bras et l'embrassa sur la joue avec un soupire de soulagement.

«Mon sauveur!»

Un grognement les fit sursauter. Harry se sentit tiré contre un torse ferme. Draco montra les dents à la rousse. Celle-ci blêmit, bafouilla des excuses et se sauva.

Le brun se dégagea et se tourna furieusement vers le blond. «Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?»

«Elle t'a touché et embrassé.» Indiqua-t-il d'un ton d'évidence.

«Elle était juste contente que je lui prête des parchemins! Tu ne vas pas grogner à chaque fois qu'on m'approche? C'est n'importe quoi.»

Draco se retenait à grand peine de ne pas prendre son insolent docile et le ramener à leurs appartements pour lui apprendre le respect. Il avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas réduire en morceau la pétasse aux cheveux rouges. Elle puait les phéromones à des kilomètres! Comment son compagnon ne pouvait-il pas s'en rendre compte?

Ce fut à sa stupeur Granger qui vola à sa rescousse.

«Harry, tu dois être patient. C'est le comportement naturel d'un dominant face à une potentielle menace. Au début de votre accouplement il sera extrêmement possessif et sera continuellement excité avec le besoin de s'accoupler très souvent.» Expliqua-t-elle sans se soucier des regards horrifiés des deux concernés.

«Granger, même si j'apprécie le coup de pouce, je ne sais pas si j'aime qu'on parle de moi d'une façon si ... scientifiquement incorrecte.» Ironisa le serpentard.

Hermione haussa les épaules tandis que Ron gloussait.

Harry posa sa tête contre la table, tenté de s'y taper le crâne jusqu'à l'oubli.

OooooOooooOoooooO

La journée passa rapidement. Harry ne supportait plus la présence constante de son compagnon. Alors qu'il sortait de sa dernière heure de cours, Draco l'attendait déjà en face de la porte.

C'était un mystère pour le brun. Comment faisait le blond pour arriver avant qu'il n'ait le temps de filer. Harry était en métamorphose et Draco en arithmancie, or leurs salles de cours se trouvaient très éloignées l'une de l'autre.

«Et Harry, tu viens avec nous? On va prendre des sandwichs et travailler sur le devoir de métamorphose dans notre dortoir.» Proposa Seamus. L'irlandais jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet au serpentard quand ce dernier l'incendia du regard.

«Partez devant.» Répondit le brun. Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Ils déguerpirent dans les couloirs sans demander leur reste.

Draco s'approcha de son compagnon avec un sourire au coin.

«On peut faire ce devoir tous les deux dans la bibliothèque. Je trouve qu'on ne passe pas assez de temps seul.» Il tenta de prendre la main du brun qui se dégagea une nouvelle fois, agacé. Harry vérifia s'ils étaient bien seuls et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Tu plaisantes? On mange ensemble à tous les repas, je ne peux pas marcher dans les couloirs sans que tu débarques, lorsqu'on a cours ensemble tu te mets avec moi et la nuit nous partageons un appartement. Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour me laisser de l'espace!» Protesta-il avec véhémence.

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils.

«Peut-être que si tu te comportais mieux je t'embêterais moins. Tu es aussi censé faire des efforts Harry, pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Tu ne fais que me rembarrer depuis notre discussion avec Dumbledore. Et quand on rentre dans nos appartements tu t'enfermes directement dans ta chambre. Celui qui se conduit comme un enfant gâté ici c'est toi. Tu es mon futur mari Harry et tu m'appartiens. Nous sommes unis, ne l'oubli pas.»

Le gryffondor n'en revenait pas. Il n'appartenait certainement pas à ce peroxydé sans cervelle. Il ricana en secouant la tête, défaitiste.

« Tu te trompes, je ne t'appartiens certainement pas. Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas? Contrairement à toi, j'ai un certain besoin d'indépendance. J'ai envie de me retrouver SEUL parfois. Tu m'avais promis de me laisser des moments pour moi. Or cela va faire une semaine et demi que je t'ai constamment sur mon dos. Je t'en supplie Draco, j'ai besoin de voir mes amis. J'ai besoin de leur parler sans que tu me suives comme mon ombre. C'est trop te demander?»

Draco était furieux. Simplement devant le regard suppliant de son compagnon, il prit sur lui et ravala sa colère. Même si tout hurlait en lui pour qu'il réaffirme sa position de dominant, il choisit de réagir autrement. De laisser une chance à Harry.

«Tu reviendras avant le couvre feux?»

Le brun roula des yeux. «Oui, oui. Je peux y aller _papa_?»

Le serpentard serra les poings mais hocha la tête. Il regarda avec regret et tristesse partir son compagnon presque en courant.

OooooOooooOoooooO

Traîner dans la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione comme avant fut un réel soulagement. Même si les deux amis d'Harry semblaient s'inquiéter pour lui. Hermione avait tenté de lui faire quelques reproches sur son comportement, l'avertissant des conséquences. Toute fois le brun refusa d'écouter et avait balayé ses commentaires d'un geste dédaigneux.

Il rentra dans son dortoir et fut ravi d'y retrouver sa place habituelle. Il joua à la bataille explosive avec Dean et Seamus, discuta et aida Neville pour son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le temps s'écoula si vite que l'heure du couvre feu fut largement dépassé.

Sans s'en soucier, Harry se fit prêter un pyjama et décida de passer la nuit dans son dortoir. Il ne prit pas garde aux inquiétudes de Ron sur la réaction de Draco.

Et ce qui devait arriver….

Harry sursauta comme les autres quand le serpentard apparut dans un tourbillon argenté. Il regarda le blond bouche-bée avant de se reprendre et de lui lancer un regard assassin. Simplement, il n'était pas le seul à être furieux. Draco l'attrapa et le tira contre lui. Le brun tenta de le repousser en vain.

Il y avait des moments comme celui-là où Harry maudissait son physique faible dû aux traitements des Dursley. Draco faisait une demie-tête de plus que lui et même sans sa force vampire, ses larges épaules comparées à celles minces du veela-elfe prouvaient sa supériorité physique.

Le blond se pencha et gronda près de son visage. «Mon bien-aimé compagnon, tu vas cesser de te foutre de moi et de me traiter comme de la merde.»

La rage du serpentard était si forte qu'elle en devenait pratiquement palpable. Les autres étudiants, statufiés, n'osaient pas intervenir.

Un sentiment d'angoisse tordit l'estomac d'Harry. Jamais il n'avait vu le blond dans une telle colère. A la vue des crocs étincelants, il frissonna.

«J'ai été très patient. Je t'ai permis de prendre des distances sans me plaindre. Je suis allé contre ma nature afin de te laisser du temps pour accepter l'idée et que tu gardes un certain contrôle sur ta vie. La seule chose que je t'ai demandée, c'est de rentrer avant le couvre feu, et tu m'avais promis que tu le ferais. Sans même me prévenir, tu retournes dormir dans ton ancien dortoir? J'ai atteint les limites de ma tolérance!» Rugit le blond, faisant pâlir son futur mari. Cependant il n'était plus temps à l'indulgence. Harry devait savoir à qui il appartenait.

«Je…» Tenta le brun, une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler. Il se sentit coupable, mais refusant ce sentiment, cela le mit en colère. Il déglutit et grimaça quand Draco poursuivi sa diatribe.

«Tu es MON compagnon! Tu me dois le respect! Compris?» Son visage, déformé par la fureur, se baissa vers celui d'Harry jusqu'à qu'il sente son souffle brûlant contre sa joue.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à ses anciens camarades de chambre, le gryffondor acquiesça rapidement. Il souhaita disparaitre, horrifié que le blond lui fasse une scène devant ses amis.

«Tu mériterais une punition. Mais je connais des manières plus intéressantes pour mater les compagnons récalcitrants.»

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'écarquillèrent quand une bouche ferme s'écrasa contre la sienne. Une main forte glissa sur sa nuque et agrippa ses cheveux pour le maintenir en place. Il pleurnicha doucement contre les lèvres du serpentard, incapable de résister quand Draco laissa le veela dominant prendre le contrôle. La solution la plus sûre car le blond savait que sa partie vampirique aurait été beaucoup plus sévère.

Des bras musclés tirèrent l'homme plus petit dans une étreinte possessive et instinctivement Harry entoura le cou de son partenaire. Sa colère dissoute, Harry nageait dans une mer de sensations projetées à travers le lien.

Draco et Harry disparurent sous les regards éberlués des gryffondors.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre où Draco porta Harry jusqu'à son lit. Le Gryffondor essaya de protester mais bientôt il ne fut plus capable de penser quand le blond augmenta les sensations de plaisir via leur connexion. Harry se cambra et cria lascivement. Il ne remarqua pas quand il fut posé sur le matelas ni même quand ses vêtements disparurent. Bientôt des mains avides se promenèrent sur la chair nue, parcourant son corps avec une science qui le laissa sans souffle.

Draco allait enfin prouver à qui Harry Potter appartenait.

Sans aucun scrupule, il s'aidait de l'attraction veela pour séduire son compagnon et le manipuler par la luxure.

«S'il te plaît, Draco…» Gémit Harry sous les caresses torturantes. Les lèvres affamées du blond se déplacèrent le long de sa gorge, suçant et mordant. Les yeux du gryffondor se révulsèrent et un cri doux s'échappa quand la bouche de Draco descendit le long de son torse pour capturer dans sa chaleur humide son érection.

Draco sourit appréciant le corps sexy de son compagnon. Le dévisageant avec convoitise, il cessa son délicieux traitement et demanda dans un murmure. «Maintenant, dis-moi mon amour, à qui appartiens-tu?»

Harry balbutia des mots incompréhensibles et haleta quand des doigts minces s'enroulèrent autour de sa queue et le masturbèrent lentement.

«A qui appartiens-tu?» S'enquit la voix persistante.

«A toi…» Geint la voix pâteuse d'Harry.

«Bien mon amour, mais je veux t'entendre dire mon nom.» Ronronna Draco d'un ton persuasif. Une de ses mains remonta en un langoureux frôlement le long de la cuisse mince. Avec un sort de lubrification le blond glissa un doigt entre les jambes douces et trouva son chemin dans l'intimité de son compagnon. Délicatement il élargit le trou et ajouta un autre doigt. Les miaulements désireux de son futur mari firent pulser sa propre queue d'excitation. Draco commençait inconsciemment à bouger son bassin, frottant son sexe contre les draps.

«Draco.» Piaula le veela-elfe, rendu haletant par ces sensations vertigineuses.

Draco remonta pour baiser les lèvres d'Harry. De sa main libre il saisit le menton de son amant. « Maintenant, amour, dis "j'appartiens à Draco Malfoy".»

Harry cligna ses paupières et voulut envoyer promener le serpentard. Simplement, il n'arriva qu'à gémir lorsque la bouche du blond s'écrasa à nouveau contre la sienne. Draco l'embrassa avec violence, sa langue chaude envahissante et conquérante balaya l'indécision d'Harry.

Il lécha ensuite sa joue, redescendant lentement et le gryffondor sentit sa volonté vaciller quand son mamelon fut titillé par la langue douée. Un feu incendia ses reins lorsque le blond commença à le téter, pressant son corps contre le sien. Harry eut alors besoin de quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à nommer. Il brûlait de l'intérieur et son esprit s'emmêlait dans des sensations et des émotions contradictoires.

Le veela-vampire s'écarta pour aller chuchoter contre l'oreille d'Harry. «Dis-moi à qui tu appartiens, mon amour.» Il mordilla gentiment le lobe du brun.

Confus et désespéré, Harry finit par murmurer: «J'appartiens à Draco Malfoy. Oh Merlin, je t'en pris Draco. J'ai besoin de toi.»

Le coeur de Draco palpita et il eut un grand sourire satisfait. Il continua ses attouchements, stimulant son compagnon et envoya grâce au lien des étincelles de plaisir. «Tu vas arrêter de me repousser. Promets-moi, Harry, que tu vas faire l'effort de venir vers moi.» Il augmenta la séduction par leurs attaches, faisant hurler son amant de désir. Le brun, le corps secoué de tremblements, attrapa et serra les avant-bras de Draco.

«Oh doux Merlin, Draco, s'il te plaît.» Supplia-t-il fébrile.

«Promets-moi Harry! Promets-moi de ne plus me repousser.» Réclama fermement Draco.

«OUI! TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX! JE PROMETS!» Sanglota Harry de frustration. Le veela en lui se consumait de son besoin.

Vainqueur, Draco consentit finalement à répondre aux suppliques de son compagnon. Il leva les jambes fines et les posa sur ses épaules, et d'un coup il enterra toute sa longueur dans le trou préparé. Il pénétra profondément ce fourreau si chaud de son compagnon en gémissant. Être en Harry lui apportait une plénitude comme jamais il n'en avait connue. C'était comme rentrer à la maison.

«Mon compagnon, hum, si parfait, si serré et chaud.»

Harry grogna et sa respiration devint erratique. Sa queue et ses bourses furent caressées tandis qu'il se tordait sous les puissants mouvements de hanches du serpentard.

Draco était perdu dans la sensation brûlante sur son membre alors qu'il se retirait et rentrait dans le beau corps sous lui. Un voile paraissait être tombé devant ses yeux et rendait sa vision floue. Cela ne l'empêchait d'observer avec fascination le visage rougi d'Harry, rendu brillant par la transpiration et ses incroyables yeux verts assombris par la luxure. Son compagnon si beau lui appartenant.

_Mien_, pensait-il.

Incapable de se retenir, il se baissa, pliant en deux son amant, pour sucer et lécher ses lèvres roses gonflées. Leurs gémissements devinrent plus fort et Draco, se remettant droit, le saisit par les hanches et augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins, s'enfonçant plus loin, plus fortement et plus rapidement. Il pompa au même rythme la colonne de chair de son amour. Les cris d'Harry augmentèrent de volume.

Harry se sentait à la limite de l'inconscience. Il y avait quelque chose, un sentiment d'exactitude à avoir ce corps le pénétrant. Il aspirait à plus, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de Draco en lui. Il passa ses mains sous ses genoux et tira sur ses jambes permettant une pénétration plus profonde sous les coups de butoir de son amant. Le plaisir monta en crescendo en Harry et finit par exploser.

«OH PUTAIN, DRACO!»

Un long jet blanc jaillit sur sa poitrine et il s'effondra le coeur battant. Draco resserra son emprise sur son corps et poussa en lui encore plus rapidement. Epuisé, Harry observa le visage habituellement glacé devenu expressif par la passion du serpentard. Avec une plainte rauque Draco s'enfonça une dernière fois dans son compagnon et resta quelques minutes immobile, son essence envahissant la chaleur serrée.

Draco libéra les jambes d'Harry et les laissa tomber mollement sur le matelas. Il se retira et s'allongea à côté du petit brun, haletant et encore secoué par l'orgasme dévastateur. Rassasié, Il plaqua le dos d'Harry contre son torse dans la position de la petite cuillère et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs. Le veela-elfe incapable de bouger se laissa docilement faire.

«Tu es à moi.» Marmonna Draco.

Harry se sentit horrible tandis que la culpabilité grandissait en lui. Il s'était promis de ne plus coucher avec Draco, s'accrochant à la liberté promise dans un an. Et qu'avait-il fait? Il avait permit au veela-vampire de le séduire une deuxième fois. Il avait été faible et incapable de se contrôler. Il se souvint de la promesse que lui avait arrachée le serpentard. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux, cependant il les cligna rapidement les empêchant de sortir.

Il avait battu Voldemort pour sauver les gens qu'il aimait mais aussi pour être libre. Il était le vainqueur d'une guerre terrible et cette nuit Draco Malfoy l'avait conquis.

Le pire était le partage schizophrénique de son psyché. Car une partie de lui avait pleuré et souffert de la distance et du peu de contact avec son compagnon imposé par sa propre volonté. Et en ce moment elle se réjouissait de ce coït. La honte l'inonda sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Harry sentit une main douce le forcer à se retourner et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son conquérant.

«Dors, on parlera demain.» Déclara avec douceur Draco en caressa sa joue. Il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres d'Harry et le serra contre lui frottant son dos pour le consoler.

Trop fatigué et embrouillé pour répondre quoique ce soit, Harry finit par se pelotonner contre le serpentard et s'endormit. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, ce que ne manqua pas Draco.

OooooOooooOoooooO

C'était le weekend. Harry en compagnie de Draco ainsi que de leurs amis respectifs travaillaient ensemble à la bibliothèque. La fin de l'année se rapprochait, et il était hors de question de rater les derniers examens.

Draco n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Il ne cessait d'observer du coin de l'œil son compagnon repensant à leur discussion après la crise de la dernière fois. Ils s'étaient bien entendu disputés, le brun ne comprenant pas ses torts. Le blond finit par accepter de lui laisser certaines heures libres et en échange Harry dormirait avec lui au moins trois fois par semaine.

Il s'était douté que s'unir à Harry Potter ne serait pas facile. Néanmoins il ignorait à quel point.

Il soupçonnait l'éducation moldue du brun d'être la cause de ce comportement immature et obtus.

Harry regarda l'horloge et soupira en avisant l'heure avancée. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

«Je dois me rendre au cours de Madame Malfoy.» Informa-t-il.

Draco, bien entendu au courant, hocha la tête. Il eut envie de l'accompagner, cependant le visage fermé le poussa à demeurer sur sa chaise. Il se pencha espérant un baisé mais Harry se déroba.

Le brun se leva, et fit un faux sourire à tout le monde. «A plus tard.» Puis se tourna vers Draco. «Je rentrerai juste après le cours, et ce n'est pas la peine de venir me chercher.»

Il partit sans se retourner.

Draco en aurait hurlé de frustration. Blaise, Millicent, Hermione et Ron le dévisagèrent avec sympathie.

«Le prend pas mal, Drake, mais tout compte fait je suis content d'avoir perdu lors de la Beltane.» Se moqua le métisse en grimaçant.

Milli s'adressa aux gryffondors. «Il est, comment dire, dure! Franchement, si je ne préférais pas les filles, j'aurais super envie de coucher avec Draco. C'est quoi son problème? »

Elle n'appréciait pas du tout la façon dont Potter traitait un de ses meilleurs amis.

Ronald déclara à la surprise de tous. «Clair, si je préférais les mecs, je me taperais bien Malfoy.»

Trois têtes le dévisagèrent horrifiées, dont une carrément dégoutée. «Weasley, dis pas des horreurs pareilles! Ça me donne envie de vomir.» Affirma Draco en effet un peu vert.

Blaise ricana. «Et moi, _Ronald,_ je serais ton genre?»

Ron leva les yeux aux ciels. «Ok, mec. C'était juste une vanne. Même si j'étais gay, Malfoy serait le dernier mec sur terre que je baiserais.»

Le serpentard noir haussa les épaules. «Ça ne répond pas à ma question.»

«Bon on va arrêter là le "qui baiserait avec qui"!» Ordonna Hermione.

«Moi je coucherais bien avec toi Granger.» Ajouta Millicent.

La gryffondor en avala sa salive de travers et toussa bruyamment. Ron voulut protester puis sembla réfléchir. Milli ressemblait un peu à Xena la Guerrière (une série moldue découverte pendant les vacances de pâques chez sa promise), et l'imaginait avec Mione… Une tape sur la tête le fit sursauter.

«N'y pense même pas!» Avertit Hermione en le foudroyant du regard.

Ron eut le bon goût de rougir, essuyant la bave sur ses lèvres.

«Pour revenir à Harry, Draco je vois bien que tu te montres d'une grande patience et je t'en remercie. Je crois que le rejet d'Harry ne vient pas de toi mais bien de lui. Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter, mais disons qu'il n'a pas eu d'enfance heureuse. D'abord avec sa famille, puis il a dû servir le monde magique qui l'a érigé en sauveur. Et quand il croyait enfin pouvoir suivre sa voie, tu lui es tombé dessus. Il faut juste qu'il prenne conscience que tu es de son côté. Qu'avec toi il aura en fin de compte tout ce qu'il a toujours rêvé, une famille. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, Draco. Il finira pas venir vers toi.»

Le blond acquiesça notant dans sa tête d'interroger Harry sur son enfance avec ses moldus. Il resta une bonne heure avec le groupe, en profitant pour avancer ses devoirs. Il était étonnant et un peu vexant de voir la facilité de Blaise et de Milli pour se familiariser avec Granger et Weasley. Surtout quand on voyait ses difficultés à faire entendre raison à son petit brun.

Mais il fallait voir les choses du bon côté: il n'avait pas à se soucier des anciennes querelles des deux maisons. Déjà assez calme depuis la fin de la guerre, l'union du golden boy de Gryffondor et du prince de Serpentard amenait les élèves à se mélanger plus facilement.

Il s'étonna même d'apprécier l'humour de Weasley. Ce dernier s'entendait un peu trop bien avec Blaise avec qui il partageait, hélas, le même goût des blagues scabreuses.

L'absence d'Harry le pesait. Ainsi il se leva à son tour et décida d'aller attendre son compagnon dans leurs appartements.

OooooOooooOoooooO

Juste après être sortit de la bibliothèque, Harry frissonna en repensant au regard de Malfoy. Son existence se trouvait encore une fois hors de son contrôle et cette idée le terrifiait.

Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre à ce premier cours avec Mme Malfoy. Toute fois l'expérience des conséquences de ne pas tenir ses engagements avec Draco le rendait prudent.

_Je ne suis guère mieux qu'un esclave à présent ou un animal de compagnie auquel on va apprendre à faire le beau._ Songea-t-il découragé.

Il avait pensé à contacter son parrain. Cependant avec Remus enceint, il n'osait pas déranger le couple. Sirius et son époux (enfin marié à noël) méritaient de vivre tranquillement. Surtout que la grossesse d'un loup-garou est dangereuse. Il craignait faire perdre le bébé à Remus avec un stress trop important.

Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec les Malfoy pour attendre avant d'annoncer officiellement son union avec l'héritier.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il percuta en obstacle le faisant tomber en arrière.

«Oups, désolé.» S'excusa une voix grave et charmante.

Il leva les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le jeune homme lui faisant face possédait un physique incroyable. Grand et mince, habillé entièrement de noir il disposait d'un charisme magnétique. Ses cheveux d'un brun acajou faisaient ressortir son teint d'albâtre. Son sourire au coin insolent et ses yeux dorés pourvus de longs cils lui donnaient un air mystérieux affolant.

Le jeune homme tendit la main à Harry. Le brun l'accepta et lorsque l'étranger le fit se relever brusquement, il s'écrasa sans le vouloir contre son torse ferme. Le veela-elfe se recula précipitamment.

«Il n'y a pas de mal.» Finit-il par répondre. «Heu… je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu dans l'école. Tu n'es pas un élève d'ici n'est-ce pas?»

L'inconnu secoua la tête en grimaçant. «Oh non, j'ai fini l'école il y a quelques années! Et heureusement. Je viens juste rendre visite à mon cousin préféré.»

«Oh, d'accord. Bon, et bien je te souhaite de bien t'amuser avec ton cousin.»

Harry voulut partir, mais le garçon s'interposa. Devant le regard interrogatif, il retendit sa main.

«Je m'appelle Vlad Balthazar.»

Le gryffondor accepta la poignée de main. «Harry Potter, ravi de te rencontrer Vlad. »

Il voulut partir, cependant Vlad l'intercepta encore. Cette fois-ci Harry se mordit la lèvre et dévisagea le jeune homme avec agacement.

«Je suis désolé, mais là je dois vraiment y aller sinon je vais être en retard.»

Vlad parut légèrement désappointé. Puis avec une révérence moqueuse il s'écarta du chemin du gryffondor. Harry sourit amusé.

«Merci, à bientôt peut-être.»

«Oh, je suis certain que nous serons amenés à nous revoir,_ Harry._» Répondit Vlad.

Harry ne sut comment le prendre. Il partit et au bout du couloir ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, simplement le jeune homme avait disparu.

OooooOooooOoooooO

Dire que Draco était surpris serait un euphémisme, et déclarer qu'il était _agréablement surpris _serait ironique. Et pour la première fois de la soirée, il se réjouit d'avoir accordé à Harry de l'espace. En ce moment il devait être encore avec sa mère. Heureusement, sinon il aurait dû répondre à des questions gênantes.

Sur le canapé de velours prune, un jeune vampire aux cheveux brun acajou buvait le sang du cou gracile d'une serdaigle. Celle-ci en transe, la tête renversée sur un coussin avec ses cheveux blonds éparpillés créant un contraste saisissant avec la couleur du meuble, se tenait dans une pause indécente, ses jambes largement écartées et la jupe remontée sur ses cuisses, offrant à la vue sa culotte blanche. Le vampire caressait délicatement la cuisse douce et bronzée de la jeune fille.

Vlad se releva, les lèvres teintées de rouge et l'air repu. Il offrit un rictus moqueur à Draco en se léchant les lèvres.

«Je t'ai manqué, cousin?» S'enquit-il avec insolence.

Il dévisageait le blond à l'affut de la moindre expression qui trahirait le trouble et l'embarras. Et comme à chaque fois, Draco garda son masque impassible et dédaigneux si agaçant.

«Vlad, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?» Demanda Draco avec sarcasme, ignorant la question de son cousin. Son esprit travaillait à cent à l'heure. Il se demandait ce que savait le vampire et calculait ses chances de le faire partir sans qu'il n'apprenne rien de son accouplement avec Harry. Il savait ce qui se passerait si Vlad rencontrait son compagnon, et protéger Harry de lui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Le vampire se leva, délaissant son repas. Il ajusta sa chemise noire de grande marque, et se servit un verre de whisky volé dans la réserve secrète de Draco.

«Quelle impolitesse, cousin. Répondre à une question, par une autre question. Dois-je comprendre que je ne t'ai pas manqué? Tu me brises le coeur.» Se plaignit-il. Comme pour le prouver, il mit la main sur sa poitrine et se la frappa, imitant les battements d'un coeur.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il se servit à son tour un verre, déterminé à garder le contrôle.

«Tes visites ont toujours un objectif. Dis-moi, Vlad qu'as-tu encore inventé?»

«Droit au but, hein. D'habitude tu es plus drôle et doué dans nos petits jeux. Cet empressement sans subtilité ne te ressemble pas.» Affirma le vampire en secouant la tête feignant la déception. Il s'approcha de Draco qui le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Il pencha son visage sur le côté et après avoir bu une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée, déclara à voix basse. «Peut être que ton compagnon est la raison. Tu as peur que je lui fasse quelque chose?»

Deux verres se brisèrent au sol tandis que Draco, une main à la gorge de son cousin, venait de le plaquer contre le mur. La serdaigle groggy éclata de rire et s'allongea sur le canapé.

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, l'un affichait une haine brûlante et l'autre souriait, heureux d'avoir réussi à enfin sortir son rival de ses gonds. Vlad frissonna appréciant la crainte de Draco sur ce qu'il pourrait faire à son compagnon. C'était encore mieux de ce qu'il espérait.

«Touches un seul de ses cheveux, et **cette **fois-ci je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer Vlad.» La voix contrôlée et froide de Draco était en totale opposition avec son langage corporel. Cela rendait la menace plus vraie et excita au plus au point le vampire, son instinct de combattant réclamant l'affrontement.

Il sourit béatement faisant froncer les sourcils du blond.

«Ce ne sont pas ses cheveux qui m'intéressent si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

Il évita de justesse le poing de Draco et lui flanqua un coup de genoux projetant le blond en arrière. Draco plié en deux, toussa en jurant.

«Je ne fais qu'obéir à ma promesse. Tu sais, celle de faire de ta misérable vie un chemin de souffrance et de désespoir.» Informa théâtralement le vampire en levant les bras d'un faux air désolé.

Draco se releva. Il examina le vampire sévèrement et repensa avec amertume à leur relation.

Tout avait commencé par un jeu innocent entre Draco et son cousin plus âgé, Vlad. Des défis lancés sur le moment, comme pour savoir qui était le plus rapide, qui volait le mieux ou encore qui était le plus fort.

Cela venait peut être de l'animosité existant entre Lucius Malfoy et Alucard Balthazar. Lucius était un membre respecté du Grand Conseil veela, et émissaire des sorciers envers ces créatures puissante. Il n'y avait plus de roi et reine chez les veelas, seulement un Grand Conseil composé de 5 figures importantes de leur Histoire et dont l'autorité ne pouvait être démentie.

Alucard Balthazar, descendant de la noble maison Dracula, était le maître incontesté des vampires des pays du Nord, un des clans les plus puissants au monde.

Ces deux hommes de l'autre monde étaient liés par le sang, la fille d'Alucard étant l'arrière grand-mère de Lucius. Alucard n'avait jamais pardonné à Anastasia d'avoir renié son héritage et renoncé à son immortalité pour un sorcier veela.

Cependant la donne changea à cause ou grâce à Draco.

Alucard avait déploré longtemps la perte du sang vampire des Black, dilué parce qu'il pensait être des mésalliances. Ce sang descendait de la maison Bàthory, ancienne puissante famille vampire dotée de certaines facultés aujourd'hui perdues.

Chaque maison de vampires de naissance, possédait des dons qu'elle protégeait farouchement. Les Dracula disposaient d'une force et d'une rapidité hors du commun, de facultés mentales et les plus puissants d'entre eux pouvaient changer de forme pour devenir un corbeau ou un loup.

Les Bàthory furent connus pour leur beauté, leur don de divination, et surtout leur faculté très prisée de s'évaporer. Les plus forts selon la légende pouvait maîtriser un élément (air, feu, eau, terre).

Et Alucard vit son intérêt envers les Malfoy quand il apprit que Draco serait un vampire. Cela faisait des siècles qu'un vampire croisé à une autre créature puissante était né. Les gènes vampires se mélangeaient mal aux autres espèces, ainsi pour s'accoupler ils leur devaient renoncer à leur immortalité. Alors les gènes vampires s'endormaient parfois des siècles durant.

Les naissances vampires étaient si rares que celle-ci ne pouvait être ignorée. Aussi Alucard reprit contact et réclama son droit de sang sur l'héritier Malfoy. Lucius n'eut d'autre choix que de lui permettre de connaître son fils, surtout pour le bien être de ce denier car les dons vampiriques avaient besoin d'être stabilisés. Il réussit toute fois à obliger Alucard de venir sur son territoire où il pouvait garder un œil sur l'influence du vieux vampire sur son fils.

C'était comme ça que Vlad, le petit fils d'Alucard, et Draco purent se rencontrer.

Au départ, même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'affronter il existait entre les deux enfants une certaine amitié. Cependant un jour celle-ci fut brisée en éclat.

Et si Draco acceptait sa part de responsabilité dans certains événements qu'il aurait préféré oublier, Vlad refusait de voir la sienne.

«_Elle_ n'aurait pas voulu tout ce gâchis, Vlad.» Assura le blond avec pitié.

Le vampire se contenta de sourire. C'était le problème avec Vlad Balthazar. Il ne se mettait jamais en colère. Il rendait le tort causé au centuple.

La jeune fille gémit attirant l'attention des deux hommes.

«Débarrasse-nous d'elle.» Ordonna Draco.

«Quel rabat-joie Draco. Moi qui était prêt à partager.» Soupira Vlad. Cependant il se pencha et prit le menton de la fille pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. Le regard de la serdaigle devint encore plus vitreux.

«Tu vas rentrer dans ton dortoir et te coucher. Tu as fait une fête d'enfer, alors tu auras un peu mal à la tête en te réveillant. Et bien sûr tu ne garderas aucun souvenir de moi.»

La blonde hocha la tête et partit la démarche chaloupée. L'hypnose était un pouvoir utile et très puissant chez Vlad. Draco regrettait de ne pas en disposer.

«Ne t'approches pas de **mon **compagnon. Il n'a rien à voir avec nos querelles.» Déclara-t-il quand ils furent seuls.

«Si Draco, tout ce qui t'es cher me concerne. » Répondit Vlad avec un rictus moqueur. Et il fila sans que le serpentard n'ait le temps de répliquer.

Furieux et inquiet, Draco allait sortir chercher son compagnon lorsque celui-ci rentra. Le blond soupira de soulagement.

Harry le regarda curieusement, avisant le visage blême du serpentard.

«J'ai manqué quelque chose?»

A SUIVRE...

**Spoiler prochain chapitre**

_Draco s'insulta mentalement devant son manque de tact. Il venait de totalement terroriser Harry en parlant des "chaleurs" des veelas dominants._

(…)

«Pourquoi je prendrais une potion contraceptive? Je suis un garçon.»

«Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais pris la potion mensuelle?»

**Et voilà j'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre! Je sens que tout le monde va adorer détester Vlad. Pourtant, moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Bref, vous en avez un peu appris sur sa relation avec Draco huhu, mais le plus important n'a pas encore été dit. Des théories? N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour tout me dire!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et gros bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**La BELTANE**

**Rating: **M+

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**correctrice:** Ours en Peluche

**Résumé:** UA Harry aurait dû rester coucher ce jour-là. Sa curiosité l'a poussé à interrompre une cérémonie où les veelas choisissent leurs compagnons. Le voilà devenu la cible de veelas dominants en chaleur très déterminés. DMHP

**Nda**:

Salut tout le monde !

Pardon encore une fois du retard (ceux qui lise mon blog comprendrons). Et vous allez être fâcher de savoir que j'avais fini ce chapitre samedi soir (plutôt dimanche genre 1h du matin), hélas il ne me satisfaisait pas pleinement, alors je l'ai relu, relu, réécrit par passage… Bref le travaille habituel des auteurs. Je suis un auteur jamais satisfait, persuadé qu'il aurait pu faire mieux.

Pourtant je me suis bien éclaté à écrire ce chapitre.

Je voulais vous faire des réponses aux reviews, alors je les ai toutes relus. Pour commencer j'avais pas vraiment calculé à quel point vous étiez nombreux, c'est tout bonnement incroyable de lire toutes vos impressions et remarques.

J'ai la sensation que vous ne lâchez pas l'affaire. C'est peut être prétentieux, mais je me dis que j'arrive à vous apportez un peu de divertissement et c'est merveilleux.

Il y a des reviews qui mériteraient d'être publié tellement elles sont drôle. Et d'autres qui m'ont vraiment émue.

Je pense à Liberlycaride et ce que tu m'as dit à propos de ta famille. Je suis révoltée par ce que tu me racontes (et solidaire, j'ai les gencives foncées itou et je suis plutôt une personne chanceuse et je ne pense pas avoir jamais porté à malheur à qui que se soit). Je suis très sensible à ce genre d'histoire de religion, de famille catholique. J'ai été dans un collège catholique (les pires années de ma vie), et je connais bien l'hypocrisie de ces gens. Ils oublient qu'un bon chrétien est d'après LEUR sauveur, une personne ouverte et tolérante « que celui qui n'a jamais pêché me jette la première pierre. »

Je comprends le besoin d'avoir la foi, mais pour moi les catholiques, les musulmans, les juifs, le bouddhisme se sont juste des sectes qui ont bien réussi. Attention je ne veux offenser personne et je ne prétends pas avoir raison.

Je dis juste qu'au 21eme siècle, c'est pour moi étrange de penser que des livres écris par de gens d'une autre époque doté d'une mentalité différente détiennent la vérité absolue.

Les 10 commandements c'est bien suffisant et déjà assez difficile à respecter. lol

Chacun devrait être libre de ces choix. Liberlycaride tu dois être une fille brillante pour avoir un esprit tel que le tien obligé d'évoluer dans ce genre d'environnement. Tu as toute mon admiration.

Bref pour en revenir à mon histoire, un sujet beaucoup plus léger, j'ai remarqué une vive réaction penchant en général du côté d'Harry. Cela est un peu ma faute, car je suis moi aussi évidemment de son parti et cela doit se sentir dans mon texte. Pourtant j'essaye d'avoir un point de vu objectif, et je suis aussi sur certains points du côté de Draco.

Beaucoup d'entre vous sont révoltés parce que Harry se retrouve soudain uni à Draco, et que tout le monde se ligue contre lui.

Je vais essayer de vous expliquer leur réaction. Ici, pour le monde magique, l'union avec un Veela ne peut qu'être synonyme de bonheur. Car un veela aimera et fera tout pour rendre heureux son compagnon. Leur amour est inconditionnel, jamais un veela ne se lasse de son élu. Aux yeux des sorciers c'est le compagnon parfait. Admettez que c'est un idéal que beaucoup de nous en rêve. Trouver quelqu'un avec qui on pourra vivre au quotidien, qui nous aimera et qu'on aimera, aura toujours envie de nous faire l'amour et jamais ne trichera… franchement ça existe à part dans les fics ou dans les films ?

Pour les sorciers, c'est comme trouver la princesse ou le prince charmant. Alors entre deux veelas.

Pour défendre Hermione, Ron et Albus, eux ils voient à long terme. Sans parler qu'Harry est un veela, et que lors de la beltane s'il ne voulait vraiment pas être avec Draco, il aurait pu refuser. Donc ils pensent l'aider en le poussant vers Draco. (Bon il y a les facteurs vampire et elfe entrant en compte et qui ont leur importance aussi).

Ensuite, même si les féministes défenseuses de la liberté m'ont vraiment impressionné, contrairement à Blood&Chocolate, ce n'était pas vraiment mon souhait de donner cette forte réaction. Surtout qu'en lisant ce chapitre vous verrez que je n'ai aucunement l'attention de mettre Harry dans ce genre de relation (ou il serait dominé totalement).

Sa négativité par rapport à sa situation vient aussi de ses préjugés sur la question.

Et enfin tout le monde déteste Vlad (mais vraiment ! du genre si un jour quelqu'un vous dit « salut je m'appelle Vlad. » le pauvre aura intérêt à courir vite pour sauver sa peau !), et ça ne risque pas trop de changer. Vous en apprendrez bientôt plus sur lui bien que certain ont déjà trouvé une des raisons de sa haine contre Draco.

Autre détail soulevé très vrai : A 16 ans ce n'est pas un âge pour avoir un enfant !

Tu verras en lisant ce chapitre que je partage ton opinion.

Pourtant c'est quelque chose qui existe et ne pas en parler ne va pas empêcher que se soit vrai.

Oui, 16 ans c'est trop jeune pour plusieurs raisons : ce n'est généralement pas une décision prise entre deux personnes matures mais bel et bien un accident. La fille est elle même encore une enfant qui va devoir si elle décide de le garder devenir adulte et renoncer à pas mal de chose. Et on peut rarement compter sur le père. Si ces môssieurs sont tout à fait d'accord pour coucher sans protection (quoique les craquage de capote, ça arrive), ils sont aussi très fort pour oublier les conséquences de coucher comme ça et se déresponsabiliser (« elle avait qu'à prendre la pilule », « elle peut avorter », « qui me dit que c'est le mien »). Oui parce que c'est tellement pas cool de mettre un préservatif, et c'est pas leur faute : ils ne savaient pas qu'ils pouvaient faire un bébé avec le sexe !

Heu.. désolé je m'emballe. Certain garçon sont tout à fait responsable et courageux, mais désolé de ce que j'ai vu et par mon expérience, ceux-là sont plutôt rare. Mais bravo à vous, les hommes responsables !

Je crois aussi sur ce sujet, qu'un bébé n'ait jamais une mauvaise chose. L'arrivée d'un nourrisson reste pour moi un miracle et un événement heureux surtout si la famille est là pour aider la mère.

Donc vous voyez c'est un thématique qui me porte à cœur et vous verrez bien si elle est dans cette histoire.

J'ai aussi des remarques sur mes fautes. Cela, je peux juste dire que ça a toujours été ma faiblesse et que je fais de mon mieux. Je comprends que pour les « puristes » ça gâchent, cependant pour ma défense je n'ai pas, comme pour les vrais écrivains, un armée de correcteurs qui vont relire et relire mes textes jusqu'à ils soient sûr qu'ils ne restent aucune faute. Je n'ai hélas, pas la faculté d'écrire sans faute. Une vraie handicapée.

Bisous et très bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de votre attente.

**Chapitre 7 : Les yeux d'or**

Ginny après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'ait suivie entra rapidement dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci ressemblait à présent à un laboratoire de potion possédant tout l'équipement nécessaire.

Pansy s'y trouvait déjà, au-dessus d'un chaudron qu'elle remuait avec lenteur. Elle n'avait même pas levé la tête à l'arrivée de la rouquine. Ses yeux sombres, sa mâchoire contractée, le pli de sa bouche et le froncement de sourcils démontraient une détermination entêtée ainsi qu'une grande concentration.

«Je… »

« Chut. » Coupa Pansy, toujours focalisée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

La brune regarda l'heure sur une horloge pendue au mur et mélangea dans l'autre sens. Ils se passèrent de longues minutes silencieuses sous l'agacement et la frustration de Ginny avant qu'une sonnerie stridente ne retentisse, la faisant sursauter.

Pansy ajouta alors une poudre argentée dans son chaudron, remua cinq fois dans le sens contraire d'une aiguille d'une montre et éteignit le feu. Quand le liquide devint argenté, elle soupira de soulagement et s'éloigna du chaudron.

La première étape s'était bien passée.

Enfin elle se tourna vers Ginny. La gryffondor la dévisageait avec un semblant de moue méprisante, cachant son intérêt et son respect des aptitudes de sa complice.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir Parkinson ? Je pensais que nous devions nous voir le moins possible pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. »

« Parce que ta compagnie me manquait. A ton avis, bécasse ? » Ironisa la serpentard en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

« Si tu as besoin de moi je te conseille d'être plus polie. » Menaça Ginny.

« Il me faut une mèche des cheveux de Potter. Et je dis bien une mèche, un cheveu serait inutile. » Répondit enfin Pansy, pas du tout inquiète de l'avertissement de la rousse. Si elle avait en effet besoin de la griffondor, l'inverse était vrai aussi.

Ginny parut anxieuse à cette idée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas nuire à Harry et ne faisait pas confiance à la serpentard. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin spécifiquement des cheveux d'Harry ? »

« Pour ma potion, évidemment. »

« Et à quoi sert cette fichue potion ? Pourquoi ce devrait être Harry qui la prenne ? » Se révolta-t-elle.

Pansy la regarda comme si elle avait affaire à une créature inférieure particulièrement stupide.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Mais puisque tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge, je vais me répéter. Draco et Potter sont liés, si tu veux t'unir à Potter il faut briser cette attache. La seule manière de le rompre définitivement est de faire disparaître le lien le temps d'unir le docile à un tiers, ici toi. Et cette potion peut faire cela. Tu veux être avec ton fichu golden boy, ou pas ? »

Ginny demeura un moment silencieuse, indécise. « Cela va le blesser ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Bien sûr qu'il va souffrir. C'est inévitable en brisant un lien de cette sorte. Mais ce sera le temps qu'il s'unisse à quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois lié à toi, il ne sentira plus aucune douleur. » Justifia la serpentard.

La rousse parut rassurée. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être avec Harry.

« La potion sera terminée quand ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Dans un mois, mais il faudra la laisser reposer un autre mois. Ensuite elle ne sera utilisable que 48 heures. »

La gryffondor grimaça devant ce laps de temps trop long à son goût. « Donc pour le mois d'août. Et comment on va faire pour la lui faire prendre s'il n'est plus à l'école mais chez les Malfoy ? » Se crispa-t-elle pensant le plan tombé à l'eau.

« Mais c'est à toi de jouer pour ça ! Je ne peux pas tout faire. » S'agaça Pansy. « Potter voit les Weasley comme sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien… oui mais… »

« Alors tu trouveras bien un moyen de le faire sortir du manoir des Malfoy. Il est primordial pour la réussite de notre plan que Draco et Harry soient éloignés l'un de l'autre. »

« Bon, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de convaincre Harry. Il m'aime, et si Malfoy ne l'avait pas forcé à s'unir, il serait avec moi. » Déclara avec fougue Ginny.

« Es-tu stupide ? » S'insurgea Pansy. Elle se rapprocha de la griffondor et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu ne dois surtout pas montrer ce genre d'intérêt à ton Potter. Sinon jamais Draco ne le laissera aller seul avec toi. Fais-toi plutôt passer pour son amie, aie pour lui la sollicitude d'une sœur. Draco ne sera pas dupe, mais Potter oui. Draco passera pour l'ennuyeux jaloux et toi la gentille. Il faut que Potter te fasse confiance et soit loin d'imaginer tes intentions. »

Ginny cligna des yeux. Elle réfléchit et arriva rapidement à la conclusion que Parkinson avait, hélas, raison.

Pansy, témoin du manque de finesse habituel des gryffondor ne s'étonnait pas qu'en règle générale ils ne brillassent pas en potion. L'art de la potion demandait de la délicatesse et de la patience. Les gryffondor avaient le point commun d'être des gens d'action, dans le présent, capable de décisions rapides cependant souvent irréfléchies.

Heureusement son acolyte ne manquait pas non plus d'intelligence et elle ne discuta pas contre ses arguments.

« Il est important quand tu utiliseras la potion que tu sois seule avec lui dans un endroit où vous ne risquerez pas d'être interrompus. » Ajouta Pansy.

Ginny hocha la tête. « Il te faut la mèche de cheveux pour quand ?»

« Dimanche, dernier délai. Sinon je serais obligée de recommencer du début, et tu n'as pas idée combien certains ingrédients ont été durs à trouver. »

« Très bien. » Peu désireuse de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire en présence de la serpentard, Ginny sortit de la salle.

Elle ne vit ainsi pas le regard calculateur et mauvais de la brune.

OooooOooooOoooooO

« Non, mon chéri, pas comme cela. » Soupira une énième fois Narcissa

Harry reposa sa tasse de thé et grommela quand il en renversa la moitié. Il avait cru que la cérémonie du thé était uniquement une tradition japonaise. Il présumait mal.

Les aristocrates sorciers en possédaient plusieurs selon des occasions bien précises. Et pour ne pas froisser un jour un hôte important, ils devaient les apprendre toutes par coeur.

Devant l'air guère concentré de son beau-fils, Narcissa abandonna.

« Harry, ce n'est pas grave. Si tu es fatigué, on peut simplement toi et moi manger ces délicieux gâteaux et discuter. » Proposa la noble sorcière compréhensive en indiquant les cupcakes, brownies et cookies joliment présentés sur la table.

Le veela-elfe accepta avec reconnaissance. Il avait vite compris qu'il lui serait impossible de mal se comporter avec Narcissa.

Et cela non pas à cause d'une grande autorité et encore moins dû à de la sévérité. La sorcière était en fait tout le contraire.

D'humeur toujours égale, Narcissa était loin de la sang-pur vaniteuse et maniérée qu'Harry avait toujours imaginée. Elle savait avec grâce et douceur amener son entourage à faire selon ses désirs. On devinait en lui parlant un cœur profond et un esprit vif. Elle traitait Harry d'une façon maternelle, un peu comme madame Weasley cependant avec la tempérance de son éducation ce qui plaisait beaucoup au brun.

Quand Harry pensait à sa mère, il la voyait comme Narcissa, une force tranquille et protectrice.

Harry en était seulement à son troisième cours avec elle, et déjà il sentait la nécessité de lui plaire et de ne pas la décevoir.

Narcissa faisait cet effet. Sa grâce, sa voix grave et élégante, son sourire doux et sa patience semblant infinie ne pouvaient que le toucher. Et surtout elle paraissait sensible à la détresse du brun.

« Je suis désolé. » Marmonna Harry.

« Ce n'est rien mon chéri. Je pensais que commencer par le thé serait plus facile et amusant. Mais j'oublis que tu es un jeune homme et toutes ses histoires de mélanger les herbes doivent juste t'ennuyer à mourir.» Elle eut un petit rire, puis son expression devient grave. « Mais je pressens autre chose. Tu t'es disputé avec mon fils ? »

Des flashs de Draco sur son corps apparurent à Harry qui rougit.

«Non, enfin… je, peut-être.»

Narcissa posa une main réconfortante sur celle du brun, peu satisfaite de cette réponse.

« Harry, je suis consciente de ton manque d'informations sur les créatures de notre genre. Je suis aussi une veela docile, si quelqu'un peut te comprendre, c'est moi. Tu peux me parler et me poser des questions. Je te promets que nos discussions resteront entre nous.» Assura-t-elle.

Le veela-elfe réfléchit un instant. Puis il arriva à la conclusion qu'en effet, Narcissa était la plus qualifiée pour répondre à ses interrogations. Surtout que contrairement à Hermione, assez étrangement elle ne le poussait pas vers Draco. Elle cherchait plus à l'encourager à exprimer ses émotions.

« Je ne comprends pas comment à seulement 16 ans, les veelas puissent s'unir pour la vie. Quand je pensais à ma vie future, je me voyais certes avec une famille. Mais je pensais la fonder vers mes 30 ans ! J'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège. » Expliqua-t-il embarrassé de dévoiler cela à la mère de la source de ses problèmes.

Narcissa fronça légèrement les sourcils et ramena une mèche de ses longs cheveux en arrière, dévoilant une boucle d'oreille en diamant.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il est normal que tu sois dérangé par toutes ces coutumes. Tu t'es retrouvé accidentellement participant de la Beltane, et tu ignorais, il y a quelques semaines, l'existence même de cette cérémonie. Oui, je peux imaginer ce qu'une personne ignorante de nos mœurs peut ressentir en devenant soudainement l'acteur principal. » Elle secoua la tête, pensive. « Cependant Harry, personne, je dis bien personne, ne pouvait te forcer à choisir un compagnon ce jour-là. Si tu avais refusé tous les participants dominants, tout le monde se serait plié devant ta décision. Oh bien sûr la nouvelle de ta nature, le fait que tu sois un veela docile aurait amené de nombreuses familles à prendre contact avec toi en espérant que tu laisses leur fils ou filles te courtiser. Et tu aurais reçu des invitations pour participer à la cérémonie de la Beltane des années prochaines. Pourtant, tu as choisis Draco. »

« Je n'ai rien choisi du tout ! Il s'est imposé à moi. » Démentit Harry furieux.

Narcissa le dévisagea silencieusement. Embarrassé, le gryffondor détourna le regard. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il y avait du vrai dans les propos de sa « belle-mère ».

« Harry, je veux juste t'aider et je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer à faire quoique se soit. Simplement je te pris de m'écouter : Les veelas sont des créatures très belles et très sexuelles. Les dominants doivent s'imposer, montrer leur force aux dociles afin de leur prouver qu'ils pourront être le père des poussins et protéger la famille. Cependant jamais un dominant ne peut forcer un docile à s'accoupler contre son gré. S'il le fait, le lien serait incomplet et tous les membres de notre espèce s'en rendraient compte. Le Conseil veela serait alors averti et ferait exécuter le dominant. L'union est sacrée pour notre peuple et très surveillée. » Elle soupira. Si jamais le lien avait été faible entre son fils et Harry, toutes les familles présentes lors de la Beltane auraient réclamé sa destruction.

« Je comprends que pour toi 16 ans est en effet très jeune pour s'unir. Mais cela n'est pas vrai pour les veelas. En fait quand un dominant arrive à maturité il éprouve le besoin quasi irrésistible de s'accoupler. Et plus le sorcier possède du sang de veela, plus ce besoin est fort. Cependant aujourd'hui la plupart de nos jeunes peuvent choisir de ne pas participer à la Beltane car leur sang veela est trop dilué pour les y contraindre. En se mariant à un humain ou bien pas du tout, ils ne risquent rien. Toutefois ce n'était pas le cas de Draco. »

Harry la regarda surpris. « Draco risquait quelque chose en ne s'accouplant pas ? »

« A cause de ses deux natures, veela et vampirique, il est deux fois plus agressif qu'un veela dominant même de sang pur. Il aurait été un grand danger pour les autres et cela malgré la potion inhibitrice de ses instincts qu'il prenait toutes les semaines depuis son anniversaire. »

Le brun s'amusa en se souvenant du comportement de Draco durant ces derniers mois. « La potion ne devait pas être très efficace. »

« Alors tu imagines sans ? Et cela aurait été de pire en pire, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accouple. Seul un compagnon peut lui donner un contrôle sur ses pulsions. »

Harry se réinstalla sur sa chaise, songeur. Il prit un cupcake et en lécha la crème. « Je ne sais pas s'il se contrôle tant que ça. » Maugréa-t-il en référence à quand Draco était allé le chercher dans le dortoir des gryffondor et comment ça avait fini.

« Il ne t'a pas blessé ? » S'inquiéta soudainement Narcissa alertée.

Le veela-elfe ne répondit pas se contentant de mordre dans son gâteau. La sorcière prit cela comme un assentiment.

« Qu'est-ce que Draco a encore fait ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Ce n'était pas si grave. » Essaya Harry regrettant la tournure de la conversation.

« Dans ce cas tu ne verras aucune objection à tout me raconter, mon chéri. » Argua sa belle-mère.

Vaincu, le jeune homme finit par lui narrer les derniers évènements. Il baissa la tête, n'osant pas regarder la noble dame, craignant sa réaction. Elle allait sûrement défendre son fils, argumentant sa nature dominante.

« L'imbécile. » Souffla t-elle en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Harry surpris. Il n'avait jamais entendu Narcissa utiliser ce genre de langage. Ses reproches étaient toujours subtils et parfois même déguisés en compliment.

« Pas toi, mon chéri, Draco. Il a fait une erreur. »

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas un comportement normal de veela dominant ? »

« Oui, mais il a oublié que tu ne savais pas te défendre contre ce qu'il a fait. Il a dû te penser consentant, alors que tu ne comprenais simplement pas ce que tu subissais. Il a utilisé son charme veela pour te séduire. Normalement en tant que compagnon, tu peux t'en abriter. »

Harry demeura bouché-bée. Jusqu'à présent, il se sentait prisonnier d'un Draco Malfoy tout puissant sur sa personne.

« Mon chéri, excuse-moi c'est aussi ma faute. Je me rends compte qu'on aurait dû te donner plus d'explications. Cela est pour nous tellement naturel que nous oublions avoir été élevés dans une famille qui nous a guidés et appris à gérer nos capacités et instincts. Toi, non seulement tu ignorais cette partie de toi, mais tu as été élevé par des moldus. » Elle ajouta avec sérieux. « Tu ne pouvais pas ainsi savoir qu'étant un docile, ton charme veela est supérieur à celui de Draco. »

« Mais c'est quoi au juste ce _charme_ ? » Demanda le brun en se penchant sur sa chaise, attentif à ces éclaircissements.

« Le charme est notre énergie, notre attraction. Composé de nos hormones mêlées à notre magie, le charme nous sert aussi bien en défense en soumettant nos adversaires au désir incontrôlable de nous plaire, qu'à séduire notre compagnon. » Elle eut un sourire rêveur. « On s'en sert beaucoup lors, hum, de l'accouplement car le charme décuple le plaisir et nous fait partager celui de notre compagnon. »

Harry devint rouge comme une pivoine. « Oh. »

« Je devine que pour toi un veela docile est complètement soumis au veela dominant. » Hasarda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas cela ? Car, sans vous offenser je n'ai pas envie de devenir un époux-trophée au bras de son mari servant de potiche. » Répondit aigrement Harry. Le comportement de Draco l'avait convaincu de cet état des faits.

Narcissa sembla consternée.

«Mon chéri, il faut absolument que tu lises _La communauté veela et veela-sorcière _par Arya Wellspell. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, la société veela est matriarcale. »

« Comment ? » Le brun cligna des yeux comme un hibou, sans comprendre. Narcissa lui fit un sourire de connivence.

« Peu de sorciers hors de notre groupe le savent, cependant se sont les dociles qui ont le plus de pouvoir sur les dominants. Le conseil est composé en majorité par des dociles. Il est dit chez les veelas 'les dominants proposent, les dociles disposent.' »

Cette réalisation fit l'effet d'un délicieux chocolat chaud réconfortant à Harry.

« Vous voulez dire qu'en m'unissant à Draco je ne serai pas obligé de lui obéir ? »

Narcissa le dévisagea, choquée.

« Bien sûr que non. Au contraire c'est lui qui se pliera à tes désirs et besoins. Les dominants veelas souhaitent rendre leur docile heureux. On peut même dire que c'est une de leur principale raison de vivre une fois accouplés. »

Harry fut à la fois confondu et stupéfait. Il s'en voulut alors de ne pas s'être plus intéressé à son nouveau statut. Furieux de se découvrir lié au Malfoy, il avait rejeté en bloc son côté veela ne supportant pas l'idée d'être un docile. Ou plutôt, d'être docile à Draco Malfoy.

« Par contre, Draco est aussi un vampire. Et pour le vampire tu es son calice, l'équivalant pour cette race d'un compagnon. Les vampires, contrairement aux veelas dominants, considèrent que le calice leur doit obéissance et soumission. » Avoua Narcissa avec une certaine hésitation.

Harry grimaça de dégoût. « Donc on en revient au même point qu'avant. »

« Pas du tout. » Détrompa Narcissa. « Harry, Draco a eu ce comportement non pas parce qu'il veut se faire obéir de toi mais parce qu'il ressent ton rejet. Cela angoisse sa nature veela qui désire te faire plaisir et souffre que tu veuilles t'éloigner de lui. Et il est tourmenté parce qu'il t'a promis de te délivrer du lien dans un an s'il n'arrivait pas à se faire aimer de toi. Le pire doit être son côté vampire plus difficile à contrôler. Je présume que le vampire craint de te voir t'enfuir, et ses instincts le poussent à te suivre et à te dominer pour t'en empêcher. Je sais que tu as l'impression qu'il ne fait aucun effort, pourtant Draco pourrait être bien plus mauvais. Il doit jongler avec ces deux inclinaisons et cela lui demande un effort constant.»

Cela fit réfléchir Harry. Il commença à un peu mieux comprendre son ancien rival, même s'il était encore peu enclin à l'admettre en tant que compagnon.

« Harry, je connais mon fils et depuis tout petit il chérit l'idée d'avoir un compagnon. Normalement en ce moment vous devriez être inséparables, apprenant à vous connaître aussi bien de corps, de cœur et d'esprit. Il voulait avoir ce que nous avons eu mon époux et moi. Avec Lucius, après notre union nous avons vécu dans notre bulle pendant plusieurs mois. »

Le brun, malgré lui, culpabilisa d'avoir enlevé cela à Draco. Il pouvait concevoir que d'ordinaire l'union était une source de bonheur pour les veelas. Pourtant il n'avait pas forcé Draco à le choisir. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi le blond avait voulu s'unir à lui en raison de leurs antécédents.

On ne choisissait pas à son sens, son époux ou épouse parce que son odeur était bonne. Il trouvait cela plutôt primaire et incohérent à cette soi-disant noble société sorcière.

Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il aimerait quelqu'un qu'il estimerait. Une personne dont ses actes et son caractère forcerait l'admiration. Il admettait avoir du respect pour Draco mais il n'avait jamais supporté son arrogance et son fichu orgueil.

« Je comprends mieux. Mais le lien ne peut me forcer à avoir des sentiments pour lui et je suis incapable de faire semblant.» Assura-t-il.

« Je ne puis te croire, Harry. Si tu ne ressentais rien pour Draco, votre lien ne serait pas si fort et le charme de mon fils n'aurait pas suffi à te persuader de recoucher avec lui. Ton mal-être vient aussi de ton rejet de ta partie veela. Cependant contrairement à Draco, tu es aidé par ta nature elfique. Elle te rend plus apte à commander tes instincts. J'ai très peu de connaissances sur les elfes, néanmoins je sais que ce sont des créatures plutôt indépendantes. »

Elle leva la main interrompant les réfutations du jeune homme. Harry n'était pas encore prêt à entendre toute la vérité. Par exemple, sa magie veela aurait réagi pour le défendre si jamais il n'avait pas par tous les moyens tenté de s'éloigner de Draco. Les veelas demeuraient après l'accouplement longtemps inséparable car leurs instincts les y poussaient aussi bien pour renforcer le lien que dans l'objectif de se reproduire.

Elle ne parlerait pas non plus du sacrifice de Draco qu'il avait fait en acceptant de rompre le lien dans un an et les conséquences sur le jeune homme si cela s'avérait. Car elle l'avait promis, contre sa volonté, à son fils unique.

« Arrêtons là ce débat, mon chéri. Laisse-moi plutôt te montrer comment agir avec un dominant. » Déclara-t-elle. « Comme beaucoup de jeunes sorciers, pour toi le pouvoir passe seulement par la force physique et la magie. Mais le pouvoir possède bien des facettes et peut être plus subtil. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle y jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette et appela son mari. Lucius surgit presque immédiatement du feu vert et devant les vêtements de l'homme, Harry faillit tomber de sa chaise.

Le noble et puissant sorcier portait bas jogging et un t-shirt gris clair. Il était bien en entendu superbe, son corps parfait laissait présager à son fils un bon futur. Cependant cette tenue sportwear moldue et surtout les converses aux pieds de Lucius laissèrent coi le brun.

Le blond avait coiffé ses cheveux en catogan et ses joues étaient roses.

« Mon amour, tu as failli me manquer. Je reviens juste de mon jogging. » Dit-il. Il hocha la tête en guise de salut dans la direction d'Harry, cependant ce dernier demeurait trop abasourdi pour répondre.

Toutes ses certitudes volaient en éclat. Il imaginait un couple froid, snob et sans coeur. D'un coup Narcissa et Lucius ressemblaient à n'importe quel couple normal –si ce n'était qu'ils étaient tous deux exceptionnellement beaux- et humain.

Narcissa se retint de justesse de glousser comme une adolescente. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle adorait voir son mari habillé ainsi, surtout que seule sa famille avait le droit de le contempler comme cela.

Elle s'approcha gracieusement, faisant voleter sa jupe autour de ses jambes et prit un air contrit.

Immédiatement sous les yeux ébahis du veela-elfe, Lucius réagit en prenant la main de son épouse, son visage montrant une vive inquiétude.

« Mon amour, tu as un souci ? »

Narcissa poussa un soupir émouvant.

« Que dois-je faire pour te faire plaisir ? » Réclama Lucius avec détermination.

La blonde se tourna vers le jeune homme, ses yeux disant « tu vois ». Le brun détourna son visage et déguisa son rire en toux.

Lucius non crédule, comprit qu'on venait de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il leva les yeux au ciel, cependant un léger sourire le trahissait.

Il comprenait la stratégie de sa femme. Séduire le brun avec la famille. Lui montrer qu'il serait chez eux chez lui, traité avec tous les égards qu'on aurait pour un fils. Et ainsi faire disparaître ses préjugés à leur encontre.

« Me déranger juste pour une démonstration de pouvoir. » Se plaignit l'homme. Il s'approcha de la table, prit une assiette de cookies et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil avec toute la dignité qu'on puisse avoir dans un tel moment.

OooooOooooOoooooO

Draco avait passé une très mauvaise nuit après la visite de Vlad. Il n'avait cessé de se retourner dans son lit et il avait plusieurs fois failli se lever pour aller pourchasser son cousin. Simplement la situation n'était pas simple.

Si jamais il tuait Vlad, ce serait une déclaration de guerre entre les veelas et les vampires, et personne n'était préparé à ça.

Le monde magique sortait à peine d'une guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres et avait évité la catastrophe d'entraîner les vampires dans la bataille.

Les vampires se mêlaient rarement des affaires des mortels mais quand ils le faisaient c'était toujours un désastre et pas pour ces maudites sangsues. (Oui, il était un vampire lui-même mais seulement à moitié!)

Pourtant il ne pouvait rester à attendre que son cousin agisse.

Vlad n'était pas n'importe quel vampire. Il était un « sang-pur », héritier du clan des vampires du Nord et fils d'Alucard Balthazar, l'arrière grand-père de Draco.

Le veela-vampire ne savait pas en toute bonne foi lequel était le plus fort entre lui et Vlad.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'en le sachant accouplé cela attirerait son cousin. Vlad avait dû attendre patiemment cet événement pour enfin lui rendre « la monnaie de sa pièce. »

Le serpentard se traita d'imbécile d'avoir imaginé que loin dans son pays froid et sombre, le vampire aurait évolué. Vlad était resté le même qu'autrefois, amer et désabusé.

Draco avait passé la journée à le chercher en vain. Il avait un instant pensé parler au directeur de la présence du vampire dans l'école, néanmoins le vieil homme était sûrement déjà au courant.

De toute façon les problèmes restaient les mêmes. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas expulser le prince vampire sans créer des problèmes diplomatiques.

C'était une véritable impasse.

Draco devait à la fois conquérir le cœur d'Harry, surveiller certains élèves (Ginny Weasley par exemple) auxquels il ne faisait pas confiance et à présent se battre contre Vlad.

La rumeur était donc vraie, Harry Potter était un aimant à problèmes pour tous ceux qui gravitaient autour de lui. Un peu comme la loi de Murphy : avec le golden boy la tartine allait forcément tomber sur le côté beurré.

Toutefois, Vlad serait venu se venger quelle que soit la personne avec laquelle il était accouplé.

Et être un demi-vampire était la définition même du mot problème.

Le veela-elfe méritait largement qu'on se batte pour lui.

Le blond l'avait laissé en compagnie de ses amis la journée entière. Le gryffondor avait semblé surpris et soulagé à la fois.

_Il ne m'apprécie vraiment pas. _Se dit-il avec regret.

Le blond décida de profiter du cours d'Harry avec sa mère pour parler à ses parents. En arrivant dans la salle que leur avait allouée Dumbledore, il vit Harry en sortir. Retenant sa respiration, Draco profita de sa capacité vampire pour se camoufler dans les ombres (il n'était pas d'humeur à subir le rejet du brun) et observa son bien-aimé partir.

Il fut soulagé de le voir sourire. Au moins avec sa mère ses cours semblaient bien se dérouler.

Quand Harry disparut dans le couloir, Draco sortit des ombres et alla frapper à la porte.

Narcissa ouvrit et sourit en voyant son fils.

« Mon fils, justement je voulais te parler. »

Étonné, Draco entra dans le grand salon bien décoré (sans aucun doute par sa mère). Il fut un peu surpris par la présence de son père.

« Père et si quelqu'un te voyait accoutré si indignement ? » S'offusqua Draco en avisant la tenue de jogging de son père.

« Draco personne ne sait que je suis ici, alors tu n'as pas avoir peur que ton vieux père te fasse honte. » S'amusa Lucius.

Le jeune homme allait répliquer quand un coussin s'abattit sur sa tête. Les yeux exorbités, il vit sa noble génitrice tenant dans sa main l'arme du crime or-pale à froufrous, l'air furieux.

« Est-ce ainsi que je t'ai élevé Draco Arrakis Malfoy ? »

« Mère ? » Croassa-t-il pétrifié.

Il reçut un nouveau coup en plein visage, le décoiffant au passage.

« Va t'asseoir. »

Sans oser répondre, il s'installa sur le canapé et jeta un regard effaré à son père. Le traître paraissait fort diverti par la situation.

« Harry m'a raconté ce que tu lui as fait! La façon humiliante dont tu l'as traité devant ses amis, le punissant comme un enfant pris en faute. Quelles erreurs avons-nous fait ton père et moi pour que tu penses avoir le droit de maltraiter ton partenaire ? »

Draco comprenant enfin de quoi il était question affronta avec colère le regard de sa mère.

« Ce qui se passe entre Harry et moi ne te regarde pas ! Mais sache que je lui avais fait la requête de rentrer avant le couvre-feu et qu'il a désobéi délibérément. » Se défendit-il.

« Mon fils, tu dois nous excuser. Nous ne savions pas que tu avais un esclave et non un compagnon. » Ironisa Lucius.

Draco eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il se leva furieusement, avec l'envie de tuer quelqu'un. Il marcha vers la fenêtre, et tenta de se reprendre. Il refusait d'être une bête laissant libre cours à ses pulsions. Il calma sa magie qui commençait à s'échapper, il ne blesserait pas ses parents à cause d'un excès de colère.

_C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai blessé la personne la plus importante à mes yeux sous un excès de colère._

Une fois redevenu maître de lui-même, il se retourna vers ses parents.

« J'essaye. J'essaye vraiment d'être patient, de lui laisser du temps. Mais toutes mes tentatives d'approche sont rejetées. N'ai-je pas fait preuve de respect et d'altruisme en acceptant de me séparer dans un an de lui si c'est toujours son souhait? Était-ce trop lui demander de son côté de faire l'effort –puisque pour lui ça en est un- de me connaître ? » Plaida-t-il démoralisé.

Narcissa se radoucit.

« Justement Draco. Ce que tu as fait dans le bureau du directeur était noble et admirable. Mais à quoi bon faire ce geste pour ensuite oublier de te comporter comme un gentleman. »

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, déconfit.

« Quand nous nous sommes unis, c'était parfait. J'étais en lui, il était en moi. Nous étions connectés au point que nous n'étions qu'une seule âme. Je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi il me refuse avec une telle véhémence. J'ai cru, sans penser que le séduire serait facile, qu'au moins ses instincts le pousseraient vers moi. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à ressentir notre lien, et il y a pire… »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

« Par moment notre lien s'affaiblit. »

Lucius se leva à son tour en jurant tandis que Narcissa tombait assise sur le canapé une main sur son cœur. « Impossible ! » Murmura-t-elle. Ses sens veelas trouvaient le lien toujours aussi fort, pourtant Draco ne pouvait se tromper sur ce sujet.

« Regardez mes yeux ! » Tempêta Draco avec colère. « J'aurais dû posséder son iris verte presque une année, le temps que nos corps s'habituent à notre attache. Je l'ai lu dans un livre que Granger m'a prêté sur l'accouplement des elfes. »

« Harry le sait-il ? »

« Je me suis bien gardé de lui dire. Quand il m'a demandé, j'ai menti. J'ai inventé une explication.»

« Tu as bien fait. » Affirma Lucius.

Narcissa ne fut pas vraiment de cet avis, cependant la situation était plus critique qu'elle le croyait. Elle n'était plus étonnée de la réaction qu'avait eue Draco l'autre fois.

Elle demeura silencieuse puis, résolue, elle regarda son fils. « Draco tu vas tout de même devoir te montrer patient avec Harry. Il ne faut surtout pas lui mettre la pression. Je vais demander à Severus de te préparer encore de la potion inhibitrice mais plus légère afin de t'aider à régir tes instincts. Il faut laisser le temps à Harry de s'habituer à son nouvel état. Traite-le avec respect, montre-lui que tu ne vas pas essayer de le contrôler. Ne t'oppose pas quand il veut être tranquille avec ses amis. Propose-lui des activités qu'il aimerait, par exemple défie-le au quidditch ! Petit à petit immisce-toi dans son quotidien, et tu deviendras rapidement indispensable. »

Draco hocha la tête en accord même s'il n'était pas très heureux de reprendre l'horrible potion.

« Et il y a deux autres problèmes. »

« Lesquels ? » Demanda Lucius avec résignation.

« Je vais être bientôt en chaleur. » Soupira Draco.

« Ah pour cela, mon fils, tu dois prévenir Harry. Sois honnête. Je pense que tu seras surpris de sa réaction. » Déclara Narcissa devant l'air peu convaincu de son fils.

« Vlad est ici. » Leur apprit enfin Draco sinistrement.

L'atmosphère devint soudainement lourde. Narcissa devint livide, seul Lucius demeura impassible.

« Je m'en occupe. Toi, contente-toi de conquérir ton compagnon. » Affirma Lucius à son fils.

OooooOooooOoooooO

Harry cherchait dans les rayons de la bibliothèque le livre dont lui avait parlé Narcissa. Il était grand temps qu'il se renseigne sur les veelas. Surtout s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation que la dernière fois.

Il aperçut enfin la reliure du livre qui l'intéressait et souffla de lassitude. Evidemment le recueil se trouvait tout en haut de l'étagère bien loin de sa portée (qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de faire des meubles aussi hauts ?). Il chercha des yeux un tabouret et alla le chercher.

Après l'avoir placé devant le meuble, il grimpa dessus et dut encore se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le livre. Avec précaution, afin d'éviter une chute de livres lourds et épais sur sa tête, il le fit glisser hors de l'étagère.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches le faisant sursauter. Il dérapa et serait tombé si deux bras forts ne l'avaient pas rattrapé. Le tabouret s'écroula au sol dans un grand bruit.

Harry se retrouva collé contre un corps dur et froid, porté à la manière d'une jeune mariée.

Rougissant, il reconnut Vlad, le jeune homme de l'autre jour. Ce dernier lui souriait en coin dans une expression arrogante.

Le brun gigota pour se dégager et le jeune étranger le laissa descendre de ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. En te voyant en équilibre j'ai eu peur que tu fasses une mauvaise chute et en fin de compte c'est moi qui l'ai déclenché. » Dit-il. Cependant il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. » Répondit Harry perplexe. Cela le perturbait, car en général son ouïe plutôt développée de par sa nature elfique rendait difficile le fait de le surprendre. « Tu es un genre de ninja pour disparaître et réapparaître quand ça te chante et te déplacer sans faire de bruit ? »

Vlad pouffa. « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Assura-t-il. Cette fois-ci il avait l'air sincère.

«Ça va, ce n'est pas grave. » Répondit le gryffondor.

Vlad le fixait dans les yeux et Harry aurait juré que ses pupilles s'étaient soudain dilatées.

« Je voulais te féliciter pour ton union avec mon cousin. » Déclara Vlad en s'avançant vers le brun.

Le veela-elfe recula instinctivement et se heurta contre les étagères. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet étranger qui lui disait de se méfier.

Ainsi, songea-t-il avec surprise, ce garçon était le cousin de Draco ? Les deux jeunes hommes ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Mais il ne devait pas être un simple sorcier non plus, ce qui expliquait son aptitude à ne marcher sans faire de bruit.

Il resta un instant paralysé comme une souris devant un chat, quand Vlad posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme lui prit le menton pour relever son visage.

« Embrasse-moi. » Ronronna-t-il séducteur.

Choqué, Harry vit comme au ralenti les lèvres de Vlad se rapprocher. Se réveillant avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur but, il repoussa le garçon.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! »

Vlad parut une seconde désarçonné. Comme s'il n'en revenait pas que le brun ait réussi à lui résister. Il replongea ses yeux dorés dans les émeraudes et attrapa la taille du griffondor le forçant dans ses bras.

« Embrasse-moi. » Ordonna-t-il.

Furieux Harry lui envoya un coup de poing dans le nez le faisant lâcher prise avec un cri de souffrance.

Se tenant le nez en sang, Vlad était courbé en deux grognant de douleur. « Merde, tu m'as cassé le nez ! »

« Et tu as de la chance que je ne te casse pas autre chose. » Gronda Harry. « J'ignore quelles sont tes relations avec Draco, mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait heureux de ce que tu viens de faire. Ne m'approche plus. »

Il partit, laissant derrière lui son agresseur.

Vlad se releva et lécha son sang coulant sur ses lèvres. Cela n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il l'espérait.

OooooOooooOoooooO

Quand Harry rentra dans son dortoir, Draco l'y attendait.

Le blond se releva à son arrivée. Harry le regarda plus attentivement, et vit enfin ce qu'avant d'avoir parlé avec Narcissa il refusait de voir. Derrière un masque de contrôle, les yeux gris étincelants trahissaient le désarroi du blond. Le veela-vampire était désemparé et cela toucha involontairement le cœur du gryffondor.

Il décida ainsi de ne pas parler du comportement de Vlad à Draco. Car leur relation étant délicate, il était sûr que cela ferait réagir de manière disproportionnée le veela-vampire. Le blond serait aussi sans doute blessé qu'un membre de sa famille le trahisse ainsi.

« Je…, salut. » Fit Harry maladroitement.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Pour l'instant il laissait Harry agir selon son envie pour ne pas encore le brusquer. Il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le câliner. Cependant il savait qu'il ne serait pas bien reçu.

Le brun s'avança dans le salon. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il évitait de se retrouver trop souvent seul avec Draco, et maintenant ils étaient tous deux embarrassés sans savoir quoi faire.

Le blond aperçut le livre dans les bras d'Harry.

« C'est celui d'Arya Wellspell, n'est-ce pas ? Très bon choix. »

« Oui, c'est ta mère qui me l'a conseillé. »

Génial, maintenant ils parlaient comme dans un mauvais feuilleton, pensa le brun.

Draco décida de profiter de la bonne humeur de son compagnon. « J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec toi. »

Le premier reflexe du gryffondor fut de l'envoyer promener. Toutefois, il prit sur lui. Draco avait eu raison sur une chose : il lui avait fait la promesse de lui laisser sa chance. Et il s'était toujours considéré comme un homme de parole.

Il s'installa sur le canapé près de la cheminée et attendit d'entendre ce que le veela-vampire avait à lui dire.

Draco se rengorgea devant cette bonne volonté, voyant enfin un progrès depuis leur union. Jusqu'à présent, quand Harry revenait dans leurs appartements, il s'enfermait directement dans sa chambre.

Pour ne pas lui faire peur, Draco se mit en face, assez proche pour une discussion intime mais assez loin afin de ne pas envahir son espace personnel. Avec le brun, il marchait sur des œufs et il devait faire taire cette voix tentante qui lui soufflait de le mordre à l'intérieure de sa cuisse où il y avait une artère.

Il déglutit et réussit à empêcher ses crocs de jaillir.

Il se sentait comme un adolescent en rut… _En fait, c'est bien ce que je suis,_ pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Je voulais te prévenir que bientôt j'aurais mes ... » Il hésita un instant. Il s'attendait à voir Harry sortir de leur chambre en hurlant et s'arrachant les cheveux de la tête. « … Je, les veelas dominants, une fois accouplés, ont, surtout pendant les premières années, des … enfin des _chaleurs._ »

« Des quoi ? » Puis Harry parut réaliser et il devint presque aussi pâle que son compagnon. « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ? » Supplia-t-il.

« Cela dépend, tu penses à quoi ? » Se moqua gentiment Draco.

Le brun le foudroya du regard sans rien dire.

Le serpentard leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Mon ange, j'essayais juste d'alléger l'atmosphère. »

« Tu n'allèges rien du tout ! Explique-moi en quoi consistent ces _chaleurs._ »

« Et bien, tu as déjà vu une chatte en chaleur ? »

« S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu vas miauler ! » Harry se souvenait des concerts de miaulements des chats de madame Figg durant des nuits entières.

« En voilà une idée ! » S'amusa Draco. « Non, Harry je ne vais pas me mettre à miauler. Pendant 5 à 7 jours ma température corporelle va monter, je vais être beaucoup plus agressif et de mauvaise humeur – ne t'étonne pas si je cherche la bagarre -, et surtout mon appétit sexuel va beaucoup augmenter. »

_Comme s'il en avait besoin ! _Harry posa son visage contre ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sauté à pieds joins dans le vide, sans savoir où et comment il allait atterrir, recevant sans cesse de nouvelles informations qu'il devait rapidement assimiler.

« Oh, merlin, y a t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

« Etant donné qu'en tant que mon compagnon tu es programmé pour ressentir à un certain degré mes chaleurs, tes instincts te pousseront à m'apaiser en utilisant, et bien ton corps et ton charme. Je sais Harry que tu ne veux pas pour le moment faire l'amour avec moi mais au cas où, n'oublis pas de prendre la potion contraceptive mensuelle. » Conseilla Draco avec douceur.

Le veela-elfe ne s'était pas enfui en courant ! Il ne le prenait pas si mal.

« Pourquoi je devrais prendre une potion contraceptive ? » Demanda Harry confus. Il savait que les sorciers pouvaient tomber enceint mais ils devaient prendre justement une potion.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Draco qui perdit ses couleurs.

_Salazard, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé !_

Normalement lors la Beltane les dociles n'oubliaient pas de prendre leurs précautions. Car si s'unir à 16 ans était naturel pour eux, ils étaient aussi de jeunes sorciers non préparés à devenir parent. Ainsi une fois accouplés, les dociles continuaient à prendre la potion jusqu'à ce que le couple se sente prêt à élever un enfant.

Sauf qu'Harry ne savait pas être un veela docile avant la Beltane. Et surtout il ignorait que, comme pour un couple hétéro, il suffisait à Draco d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui pour le féconder.

« Oh non, pitié dis-moi qu'on n'a pas oublié le principal. Dis-moi que tu sais qu'un veela docile a toutes les chances de tomber enceint pendant l'union et que toutes les précautions ont été prises. » Gémit Draco accablé.

Harry devint carrément verdâtre. « Quoi ? »

Sentant la panique monter, Draco s'empressa de se reprendre afin de ne pas affoler son compagnon.

« Avant de s'inquiéter pour rien, dis-moi tu as des nausées en ce moment ? »

« Oui, quand je te vois. » Répondit le brun aigrement.

« Très drôle, mon ange. Ne te voyant pas tous les matins te précipiter pour aller vomir, je vais dire que non. Est-ce que tes mamelons sont sensibles? »

La tête d'Harry à cette question valut la peine de la poser. Draco regretta de ne pas avoir son appareil photo.

Cependant sa bouche s'assécha quand le brun posa ses mains sur ses tétons et les pinça.

_Oh Salazard…_

« Je ne pense pas, pas plus que d'habitude. » Déclara le veela-elfe.

« Tu as eu des vertiges dernièrement ? As-tu ressenti de la fatigue et des douleurs dans le bas-ventre ? »

Le brun secoua négativement la tête. Il ne ressentait aucune différence par rapport à d'habitude.

Draco lui sourit et se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Et bien, on dirait que tout va bien, tu n'as aucun symptôme de grossesse. Demain nous irons voir l'infirmière pour en avoir la certitude et aussi pour ta potion contraceptive. » Dit Draco rassuré.

Harry conforté par la certitude de ne pas être enceint, se détendit puis se raidit aux derniers mots de Draco. Il regarda le blond avec détermination : « Ne t'avance pas trop Malfoy, chaleurs ou pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi. »

Le regard gris vira à l'argenté et des canines surgirent des lèvres du veela-vampire. Il ne lui sauta pas dessus, mais ses mains enfoncées dans les accoudoirs et déchirant le cuir témoignaient de sa première intention.

Malgré lui, l'excitation gagna Harry qui se sentit tout d'un coup à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il se leva, remerciant les longues robes cachant son petit (pas si petit que ça) problème.

« Je vais dans ma chambre. » Il fila sans demander son reste.

Bon, il allait peut-être bien devoir prendre cette potion.

A suivre…

_Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions (et pour cela il faut m'envoyer un review. Mais je vous connais, vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser sans un petit mot, hein ? mdr.) _

_En tout les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire._

_**Prochain chapitre dans la Beltane: **_

_Sirius : Vous êtes en train de mon dire que mon filleul est uni à Malfoy et que personne a pris la peine de me prévenir ? Je vais tuer ce sale petit snobinard !_


	8. Chapter 8

**La BELTANE**

**Rating: **M+

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**Correctrice:** PAS ENCORE CORRIGÉ

**Résumé:** UA Harry aurait dû rester coucher ce jour-là. Sa curiosité l'a poussé à interrompre une cérémonie où les veelas choisissent leurs compagnons. Le voilà devenu la cible de veelas dominants en chaleur très déterminés. DMHP

**Nda**:

Cher lecteur,

Laisse moi te donner le meilleur conseil du monde.

Quand un ou une amie te demande si tu peux l'aider pour son déménagement, sache que cette personne est à cet instant ton ennemie mortel. Alors vite, trouve une excuse, casse toi la jambe, attrape une gastro, apprend que ton cochon d'inde, Bebert est mort… Mais surtout n'accepte pas cette requête.

Car ce qui t'attend, c'est bien plus qu'une semaine de perdue. Bien sûr ton ami aura déclaré quand une journée se serait réglée. Au pire, deux jours. Maximum trois. Et voilà que ton week end s'est fait bouffer par les cartons.

Pauvre innocent que tu étais, tu t'es dit que ce n'était pas un souci, car ce n'est pas 45m carré de surface habitable qui vont être terrible à vider.

Je me ris de toi lecteur si tu imagines qu'en effet ce n'est pas horrible. L'être humain, la femme geek et fashion est une créature qui amoncèle : chaussures, fringues, mangas, livres, jeux vidéos, figurines, crayons, … Puis comme elle aime ses trucs faut bien les ranger, par couleur, par genre, par forme, par ordre alphabétique…

Je vais te parler de ton amie. Il y a AVANT son déménagement (oututesfaitchierdaider) et il y a APRÈS.

Avant elle était une adorable fleur, une charmante compagnie, loyale et douce. Maintenant tu as vu son côté obscur. La fleur s'est transformée en abominable sergent-major et toi en truffion faisant des pompes à ses pieds à en bouffer de la boue.

Dans son petit appartement, toute fois suremplie (mais comment pouvait-elle ranger tout ça), elle va te poursuivre. Et tu n'auras nulle pars où te cacher. A la moindre pause café, bavardant avec tes autres copines, elle surgira tel le diable hors de sa cage, aboyant des ordres dans une pluie de postillons, la veine battant à ses temps, le visage rougis, les yeux fous écarquillés, les cheveux volant dans tous les sens.

Toi, pas moyen de lui rappeler qu'à la base, t'es bien gentille de rendre service.

Car ton amie n'est plus rationnelle. Elle déménage. Elle est une boule de stress bondissante entre les murs. Tu comprends, ses clés, elle aurait déjà du les rendre. Mais elle a sur estimé la charge de travaille et maintenant elle est dans le caca.

La plus courageuse des malchances ayant répondu à l'appel et qui s'en mordent les doigts, tentera de lui rappeler gentiment que c'est de sa faute et d'un regard l'amie déménageant la fera taire. Surtout que les couteaux pointus traînent encore sur la table. Ils seront vite rangés dans un carton. Faut pas lui donner de mauvaises idées.

Tu te couperas X fois avec un carton. OUI, un carton ça coupe et ça fait VACHEMENT mal. Sans parler des bleus, car tu te cogneras partout.

Heureusement que pour descendre (3 étages sans escalier) cartons, machine à laver, meubles… cela a été fait par les garçons. Heu ils ne sont pas cons, ils sont arrivés quand tout était rangé, étiqueté… et qu'il n'y avait pas trop à réfléchir, juste descendre les trucs dans le petit camion loué pour l'occasion.

Et ce ne sera pas fini. Les mecs dans le camion, les nanas dans la voiture, vous voilà partie jusqu'à son nouvel appartement dans une nouvelle ville à quelques heures de route.

Et le même boulot, mais dans l'autre sens tu te taperas.

On peut dire qu'on la grave mérité le restaurant qu'elle nous a offert.

Mais PLUS JAMAIS ! (la prochaine fois, je serais morte, puis c'est tout)

BONNE LECTURE (j'en peux plus, dès que je suis rentré j'ai retravaillé mon chapitre et je l'ai updaté. Le problème de chargement venait de mon ordi. C'était une histoire du nom du document. Ce que je comprends pas, ça a toujours bien marché avant quand je faisais comme ça. Bref …. là je veux juste dormir)

**Chapitre 8 : Le bon, la brute et le truand**

Vlad allongé sur le lit dans une chambre de l'auberge des Trois Ballais ne regardait déjà plus la jeune femme allongée près de lui. Cette dernière pourtant magnifique, vêtue seulement d'une petite culotte et de son soutien-gorge dormait profondément, sa main délicate posée sur la poitrine mince du jeune vampire.

Observant les fissures au plafond, il réfléchissait. Le directeur de l'école avait appris, bien évidemment, qu'il s'était servi en sang dans le corps (plus ou moins consentant) de ses apprentis. Malgré son immunité diplomatique le vieil homme avait été clair. S'il _agressait_ encore une fois un ou une de ses élèves dans son école, il y aurait des conséquences.

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

Dumbledore risquerait-il une guerre vampire contre sorcier juste pour une petite morsure dont l'élève ne se souviendrait même pas ?

Toute fois, pour continuer ce qu'il faisait : rendre la vie de son cousin infernal, il avait décidé d'obtempérer.

Il ramassa sur le bord du lit une cravate bleu et bronze en souriant amusé. Le vieux fou lui avait interdit se nourrir dans _son _école, rien ne l'empêchait de s'abreuver de la Serdaigle (elle s'appelait Juliette ? aucune importance) à Près-Au-Lard.

Vlad finit par se lever, satisfait dans tous les domaines. Cette jeune fille se débrouillait plutôt bien pour plaire à un homme. Elle se souviendrait d'avoir coucher avec le bel étranger mais ne posséderait aucune mémoire de la morsure sur sa cuisse.

Après s'être rhabillé, le vampire se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant qu'il ait pu toucher la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette haute de Lucius apparut.

Haussant un sourcil, il se décala laissant entrer le veela-sorcier. Les cheveux lâchés, vêtue élégamment, sa canne en main Lucius jeta un œil désapprobateur à la jeune fille assoupie sur le lit.

« Bonjour Lucius. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Elle ne pourra se réveiller que dans une heure. C'était une bavarde, vois-tu. » Expliqua Vlad en s'installant sur un fauteuil près d'une cheminée.

Il s'avachit, croisa les mains sur sa poitrine, les jambes écartées dans une attitude désinvolte.

Les deux hommes savaient très bien pourquoi ils se retrouvaient face à face.

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais. » Constata Lucius en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face.

« Changer mon incroyable et charmante personnalité, pourquoi faire ? »

Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de le jauger de ses yeux gris glacials. « Approche toi de mon fils ou de son compagnon et… »

«Oh je t'en pris _Lucius_. Ne me menace pas, nous savons très bien que tu ne risqueras pas une guerre en t'attaquant à moi. »

« Essayer de voler le compagnon d'un veela n'est-ce pas en soi une déclaration de guerre ? »

« Ton fils est autant vampire que veela. Quand je m'en prends à lui, c'est une affaire de vampire, il n'y aucun risque de représailles d'un tiers. D'ailleurs je trouve cela pathétique que Draco envoie son _papa_ tenter de régler son problème. Il a peur de moi ? »

Lucius ricana. Il se pencha, prenant appui sur sa canne.

« Draco veut en fait éviter d'être obliger de te tuer. Car c'est ce qui arrivera si tu continus. Quand évolueras-tu ? Vous n'étiez que des enfants, c'était un accident. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle approuverait ? »

Les yeux du vampire devinrent entièrement noirs et ses crocs jaillirent.

« Que m'importe que _Serena _approuve ou pas. Elle est morte et c'est la faute de ton fils ! N'est-ce pas justice que son compagnon me revienne quand il m'a privé de mon calice ? »

Lucius, encore calme, l'observa consterné. « Tu es autant fautif que Draco dans cette histoire si ce n'est plus. Tu étais le plus âgé. » Affirma-t-il.

Perdant son sang froid, avec un grondement et à une vitesse surhumaine Vlad se jeta sur Lucius. Les iris du sorciers virèrent à l'argentée, il repoussa le vampire et le plaqua contre le sol à l'aide d'une prise.

Surpris Vlad voulut se relever mais un pied écrasa sa trachée.

« Tu es sans aucun doute le plus puissant, Vlad. Mais la puissance n'est pas forcément décisive lors d'un duel. L'intelligence, l'expérience, la connaissance compte tout autant si ce n'est plus. Ne sois-pas si certain de l'emporter contre moi. » Il appuya ses propos en écrasant un peu plus le cou de vampire qui cracha et siffla de colère.

« Il est si facile afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par la tristesse et la culpabilité de se trouver un bouc émissaire. C'est tellement mieux d'avoir un coupable à blâmer. Sauf que dans votre histoire il n'y a que des coupables et des innocents. Personne ne voulait que Serena meure. Tu dois pardonner à Draco, pardonner à Serena et surtout te pardonner toi même. Prendre Harry ne comblera pas le vide. Ta haine est dirigée contre les mauvaises personnes, Vlad. C'est Alucard le problème, et non ma famille. »

Lucius relâcha le jeune vampire qui toussa, libéré enfin de la pression.

Le blond se dirigea vers la porte. Il déclara avant de sortir. « Je garderais un œil sur toi, et si tu oses t'en prendre encore à mon fils ou à son compagnon notre prochaine discussion sera moins amical. »

« Oui parce que là, c'était une réunion tout à fait charmante. » Répondit le vampire d'une voix étouffée en regardant le veela-sorcier partir.

Il resta allongé au sol, pensif.

OOOOOOOOoooooDM/HPoooooOOOOOOOOO

Draco et Harry descendaient vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils avaient fait un détour du côté de l'infirmerie afin de confirmer que le brun n'était pas tombé enceinte.

Pompresh les avait accueilli suspicieusement (« vous vous n'êtes pas encore battu, tout de même ? »), puis en écoutant leurs explications, avait fait les gros yeux au blond. Sans cérémonie, elle fit voltiger sa baguette au-dessus et certifia qu'en effet, Harry n'attendait aucun enfant.

Draco et Harry soulagés, soupirèrent de concert. Ils reçurent toute fois (en même temps que la potion contraceptive), un sacré sermon de l'infirmière. Ou plutôt, Draco eut droit à quelques remontrances car étant le mieux informés c'était à lui de faire le plus attention. Il les supporta sans rechigner, observant du coin de l'œil son compagnon grimacer après avoir bu l'odieux breuvage.

Bien, ils allaient pouvoir copuler sans aucune crainte… Enfin dès qu'Harry serait d'accord se dit-il en se refrognant. Combien de temps cela lui prendrait ? Une semaine ? Un mois ?

C'était le fond de sa pensée tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, néanmoins le brun ne paraissait pas être dérangé plus que ça par sa présence.

Il y avait un peu de progrès.

Arrivé à destination le veela-vampire foudroya du regard les imprudents observant un peu trop longtemps le brun. Ils allèrent rejoindre le groupe formé par Ron, Hermione, Millicent et Blaise au bout de la table des serpentards. Ils semblaient être en grande discussion.

Quand ils s'installèrent, leurs amis arrêtèrent de parler, les regardant comme s'ils s'attendaient à les voir exploser.

« Hey Ry, Malfoy bien dormi ? » S'enquit Ron avec un grand sourire crispé, les oreilles toutes rouges.

Les oreilles rouges signifiaient chez le rouquin soit la colère, soit l'embarras.

« Que se passe-t-il Ron ? » Demanda Harry.

Le roux fit alors une grimace dont l'objectif était sans doute de montrer l'incompréhension. Sauf qu'il avait surtout l'air d'avoir fait dans son pantalon.

« Mais rien ! Pourquoi se passerait-il quelque chose ? Le soleil brille, c'est le week end, tout va bien. Et surtout il y a des gaufres au petit déjeuner. Ahahaha, » Il engouffra une dite gaufre en souriant les joues gonflées.

« Salazard… mais c'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Millicent atterré.

Blaise était sans voix. Ce fichu Griffondor ne savait vraiment pas mentir.

Hermione qui pendant cet échange s'était cachée derrière un gros livre, le posa et souffla fataliste. Ron était incapable de mensonge. Elle se rappelait trop bien quand il avait essayé de lui organiser une fête « surprise » pour son anniversaire. Pfff

« C'était Weasley quand il essaye de réfléchir. » Se moqua le blond. « Bon quel est le problème ? Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? Expliquez. » Ordonna-t-il.

Ron les regarda à tour de rôle mécontent. « Vous ne m'avez pas beaucoup aidé non plus ! Je ne peux pas tout faire. »

« Ron, mon cœur en sucre, la prochaine fois juste tais-toi. A partir du moment où tu as ouvert la bouche s'était fichue.» Assura Hermione en posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son chéri. Ce dernier la regarda comme trahis.

« Tu es censé me soutenir ! Je suis ton _homme. _» Déclara-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Le sirop d'érable sur sa gaufre gicla allant arroser son t-shirt.

« Oui, oui, et quel homme ! » Se moqua gentiment Hermione en faisant disparaître les tâches d'un rapide _recurvite._

Laissant le couple se taquiner, Blaise prit la parole, s'adressant à Draco. « C'est à cause de l'article de la gazette paru ce matin. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore sur moi ? » S'enquit Harry en se servant un jus d'orange. Il était assez blasé. Il n'y avait pas une semaine sans qu'on parle de lui dans les médias sorciers.

Draco s'empressa d'arracher des mains de Millicent son exemplaire et ses yeux agrandirent quand il vit la couverture.

On pouvait y voir sa photo ainsi que celle d'Harry avec en titre, ' _Harry Potter uni à Draco Malfoy !'_

« Merde!»

Harry qui avait lu au-dessus de son épaule devint tout pâle. « Mais je… j'avais demandé que ce ne soit pas ébruité ! » S'offusqua-t-il.

« Potter, tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que votre union reste secrète ? On est à Poudlard, il suffit qu'un élève en ait parlé à ses parents et qu'ils aient vendu l'information. » Expliqua Blaise en haussant les épaules.

Le brun paraissait au bord de vomir. Draco s'en vexa.

« Je suis désolé que tu es si honte de moi mais il y aurait bien fallut un jour que tout le monde le sache. » Dit-il sèchement.

Harry se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas ça andouille, c'est que maintenant _ils _sont forcément au courant et je voulais _leur _annoncer moi même. »

« Qui ? » Demanda le blond intéressé en faisant abstraction de l'insulte.

Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron et Hermione. Le veela-elfe ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut le temps de s'expliquer interrompus par les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrant avec fracas.

Un gros chien noir apparut.

« Oh. » Fit Draco comprenant enfin.

Les élèves interrompirent le repas, regardant la bête n'ayant rien à faire à Poudlard s'avancer.

« Le sinistros ! » Hurla Lavande avant de s'évanouir sur son amie qui n'en menait pas large.

Le chien semblait chercher quelqu'un, il l'aperçut enfin et courra jusqu'à Harry.

Il aboya furieusement.

« Sniffle, bonjour. » Salua Harry.

Le chien répondit par une série d'aboiement indigné et irrité.

« Oui, oui j'ai compris. Je te suis. » Il se tourna vers Draco. Le blond dévisageait le chien avec anxiété. « Il veut nous parler. Viens. »

Avec un soupire résigné, il partit à la suite du brun suivant Sniffle hors de la salle.

A la table de Griffondor, Seamus s'exclama. « Donc en plus d'être fourchelang, il parle au chien ? Il est quoi doggylang ? »

OOOOOOOOoooooDM/HPoooooOOOOOOOOO

Suivant Sirius toujours en chien dans le dédales de couloirs, Harry était très inquiet de ce qui allait suivre. Il jeta un œil vers le blond et tira une certaine satisfaction peu charitable en avisant la pâleur du jeune homme.

Draco n'en menait pas large non plus.

Sirius les mena vers une partie du château qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ils finirent par arriver à un cul de sac où un tableau occupé tout un mur. L'œuvre pictural montrait une cascade dans laquelle s'abreuvaient diverses créatures magiques comme des licornes, des chevaux ailés…

Le chien traversa le tableau et disparut.

« Je suppose que si je te propose d'en profiter pour filer, tu ne voudras pas ? » Plaisanta Draco.

« Serpentard ! » Se moqua Harry cependant gentiment.

« On ne se refait pas. » Répondit-il en souriant joyeusement.

Le brun s'empressa alors de passer à son tour au travers du tableau afin de cacher son rougissement. Pas question de lui montrer comment un simple sourire pouvait le troubler.

Il pénétra dans un grand salon donnant sur une roseraie. Il n'eut le temps d'admirer la décoration somptueuse, dès que Draco l'eut rejoint, un grand homme brun se jeta immédiatement sur lui.

« Toi, tu as osé toucher à mon filleul ! » Gronda-t-il.

Le jeune veela-vampire peina à maîtriser son instinct à répondre contre l'attaque. Ses canines sorties étaient les seuls témoins de son irritation. Si Sirius n'était pas considéré comme le père de son compagnon, ils seraient déjà en train de se battre.

« Sirius ! » Intervint Harry en essayant de les séparer.

Un rayon rouge passa à côté lui faisant voler cheveux et toucha son parrain. Celui-ci se retrouva figé, les sourcils froncé, la bouche ouverte et en position de combat.

Harry se retourna pour trouver un très enceint Remus Lupin, baguette en main.

« Bonjour louveteau. » Dit-il en souriant joyeusement. Il se dandina jusqu'à lui et le pris dans ses bras. Harry rendit l'étreinte avec plaisir, le ventre de Remus étant comme une grosse pastèque entre eux.

Draco de son côté se dégagea de la prise de Sirius, dont seul les yeux pouvant bouger étincelaient de colère.

« Tu crois que tu peux le déstatufier ? » Demanda Harry en regardant son parrain.

« Oh tu le connais, dans cet état il refuse d'être rationnel. » Répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Pétrifier quelqu'un était-ce rationnel ? Décidemment le calme et tempéré Remus avait fait place à une personne aux techniques… plus radicales. Les hormones, sans doute.

« Venez, allons-nous asseoir. »

Ils allèrent s'installer sur de grands canapés blancs cassés. Sur une table basse en verre, diverses viennoiseries ne demandaient qu'à être dégustées (Remus ne pouvait plus se passer de chocolat depuis sa grossesse).

« Toi, jeune homme, tu as de sérieuses explications à me fournir ! » Dit le loup en pointant du doigt le brun.

Harry rougit et déglutit.

« Vous allez le laissez vraiment comme ça ? » S'enquit Draco en indiquant Sirius, toujours bloqué devant l'entrée.

« Oh, oui tu as raison. Il doit écouter aussi. »

De sa baguette le loup-garou fit flotter Sirius et le posa de telle sorte qu'il puisse les observer et les entendre.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça _paddy_. Je t'avais dit de m'attendre ! Tu l'as cherché. » Puis Remus se tourna à nouveau vers son fils de cœur. « Alors, racontes moi tout depuis le début. » Commanda-t-il.

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus y échapper, Harry narra les derniers évènements. Quand il eut terminé son récit il ne fut pas conscient d'avoir été écouté non seulement par ses parents mais surtout par Draco.

Le blond avait écouté avec attention la version du brun de leur histoire. Il réalisait avec déception et douleur qu'Harry ne le considérait même pas comme son compagnon. À l'entendre leur histoire ressemblait plus à un grand malentendu.

Le griffondor avait l'art de se complaire dans le déni.

La partie était loin d'être gagnée.

« Je vois. J'avoue que c'est plutôt inattendu, les Potter n'ont que je sache aucun gène veela. Il faudra approfondir la question. Cependant ce que je voudrais savoir maintenant c'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas été aussitôt mis au courant ? » Le loup-garou jeta un regard mauvais au blond qui l'affronta, refusant de baisser les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute ! » Le secourut Harry. « Lucius et Narcissa avaient proposé une rencontre avec vous mais j'ai refusé. Je leur ai expressément demandé que vous ne soyez pas au courant. » Admit-il.

Même Sirius toujours immobilisé, regardait son filleul ses yeux trahissant sa surprise.

« Pourquoi Harry ? Je pensais que tu avais compris que tu pouvais compter sur nous. Nous t'aimons comme notre fils. Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? »

« Cela n'à rien avoir ! » S'empressa de répondre le brun bouleversé. Il ne rejeta pas la main de Draco qui s'était posé sur son dos dans un geste de réconfort. Inconsciemment il se pencha vers le blond.

Cela n'échappa pas à Remus. Le loup-garou en fut un peu soulagé. Peut être ce n'était pas si horrible enfin de compte.

« Explique-nous Harry. »

« Je… Tu attends un enfant. »

« Cela me paraît évident. » Se moqua l'ex professeur en caressant son ventre.

« Tu es si fragiles en raison de ta condition. Comme tu es un loup-garou une grossesse est beaucoup plus dangereuse. Je ne voulais pas te stresser à cause de moi et ma capacité à me mettre dans des situations impossibles. C'est votre moment à vous deux ! Avec tout ce que vous avez traversé, vous le méritez. Je refuse de le gâcher. » Plaida Harry

Remus se leva pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Il passa un bras pardessus son épaule et le colla contre lui.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre Harry. Je suis au courant, et tu vois malgré la surprise il ne m'est rien arrivé. **Nous **avons, toi inclus, traversé toutes ses épreuves pour être ensemble. Ne nous met pas à l'écart surtout quand tu as besoin de nous. Compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée impromptue des parents de Draco accompagné d'un Severus Rogue à l'air renfrogné.

« Messieurs Black-Lupin. Le directeur Dumbledore nous a informé que vous vouliez nous voir. » Déclara Narcissa en souriant. Elle regarda son fils et parut soulagé par son expression. En voyant Remus se lever, elle intervint. « Non, non je vous en pris, ne vous levez pas. Nous allons nous asseoir près de vous. »

Lucius et Severus s'arrêtèrent au niveau de Sirius et échangèrent un regard goguenard en comprenant que l'ennemie numéro 1 des Serpentards de leur époque était immobilisé.

Narcissa et son époux s'installèrent en face du trio.

« Je suis désolé pour cet article Harry. D'habitude nous avons un informateur dans la gazette, mais nous avons été mis au courant trop tard pour empêcher la parution de l'article. » S'excusa Lucius à l'adresse de son beau-fils.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. C'était inévitable. J'aurais juste que préféré que mon parrain et mon oncle ne l'apprenne pas comme ça. »

« Et moi donc, Harry. »

« Encore une fois, je… pardon. » Répéta le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu apprendras ainsi que ne sachant pas ce qui peut arriver, il est important de se parler avant d'y être obligé. » Sermonna le loup-garou. Il se tourna vers les parents de Draco. « Je voulais vous voir pour savoir ce que vous pensez de cette union. »

Lucius inspira. Cette question était pour lui. Même s'il avait été plus âgé de quelques années que Lupin et Black, sa réputation quand il était à Poudlard le précédait.

« Harry Potter est un grand sorcier. Il a prouvait plus que n'importe qui dans cette pièce sa valeur, son intégrité et sa loyauté. J'approuve le choix de mon fils et je serais honoré de l'accueillir, s'il le souhaite, au sein de ma famille. » Déclara-t-il jouant sur la carte de la sincérité et de la simplicité. Il avait à faire à des Griffondors, il savait que se serait apprécié.

Le loup-garou sut au ton, à l'odeur que le sorcier ne mentait pas. Ses craintes se trouvèrent apaisées. Il n'aurait jamais laissé son fils de cœur à une famille qui ne le voulait et ne le méritait pas. Les Dursley avaient suffit.

Le cœur d'Harry battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait malgré lui émut d'être accueillit si chaleureusement dans une famille, lui qui en avait été si longtemps privé.

« Si vous avez des question, nous serons ravie de vous répondre. Mon cousin Sirius ne s'est jamais intéressé à ses origines veela, mais il faut admettre qu'il est de la branche qui tient plus du sang vampire de notre famille. » Ajouta Narcissa. « Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que vous ayez réussit à l'immobiliser si longtemps. »

« C'est parce que j'ai combiné plusieurs sortilège. » Admit humblement Remus. Il continua avec un sourire amusé. « Sirius s'imaginait qu'Harry resterait vierge jusqu'à ses 30 ans. Il a du mal avec l'idée de le laisser partir. Sinon j'ai bien une question : que va-t-on faire pour cet Été ? Harry devait normalement venir habiter avec nous pendant les grandes vacances. »

« C'est évident ! Il viendra avec moi vivre au manoir. » Informa Draco. Son ton ressemblait à un ordre car dans sa tête, il n'était pas question que cela se passe autrement.

« Comment ça vivre avec toi au manoir ? On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Je veux rentrer chez moi avec Sirius et Remus. » S'offusqua Harry.

« Chez toi, c'est avec moi maintenant. » Grogna Draco.

« J'en étais sûr ! » S'énerva le brun en lui enfonçant l'index dans sa poitrine. « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tenter de contrôler ma vie. »

« Cela n'à rien avoir ! Nous ne pouvons pas être séparé ! Je ne peux pas passer deux mois sans te voir ! » S'agaça le blond.

« Tu pourrais très bien me rejoindre au square Grimmauld dans ce cas. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, la referma et fronça les sourcils. « Je suis censé être celui qui te fourni un abris. » Bougonna-t-il.

« Les enfants, les enfants… s'il vous plaît. »

Draco et Harry se tournèrent vers Narcissa d'un même mouvement de tête. La sorcière blonde leur fit un sourire radieux.

« Pourquoi se mettre en colère pour un problème qui n'en est point un. Messieurs Black-Lupin sont les bienvenus aux manoir Malfoy, s'ils le veulent. »

« C'est très généreux de votre par, madame Malfoy. Nous acceptons l'invitation avec plaisir. N'est-ce pas S… » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en avisant à quoi ressemblait son mari.

Le visage de ce dernier avait été tagué au feutre. On avait dessiné sur les joues de Sirius des moustaches, colorié tout noir autour d'un de ses yeux et au bout de son nez, rejoint ses deux sourcils et écrit sur son front '_mad dog'. _

A côté de lui, Severus l'air impassible les dévisageait comme s'il se demandait pourquoi tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler. Les yeux de Black mitraillaient le professeur de Potion espérant le voir fondre sous son regard.

Comme si de rien était le professeur déclara :

« Et bien, j'étais venu au cas où on avait besoin de moi pour maîtriser le cabot et pour donner cela à Draco. » Il sortit d'un petit sac une boîte rétrécie magiquement. Il la donna au jeune homme. « N'oublis, une par jour. Bref, ce n'est pas que tous ces bons sentiments m'écœurent mais j'ai d'autres potions à brasser. Narcissa, Lucius, Messieurs. »

Il partit avec un mouvement dramatique de ses robes noirs et avec l'air très satisfait d'un chat ayant mangé une souris.

Un flash les firent sursauter, Narcissa, Remus, Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers Lucius qui tenait un appareil photo.

« C'est juste une petite assurance pour défendre mes arrières. » S'expliqua-t-il. Quel serpentard ne sauterait pas sur une occasion de chantage ?

« LUCIUS ! »

OOOOOOOOoooooDM/HPoooooOOOOOOOOO

Harry éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

La pauvre Ginny grogna de frustration en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillée. Elle fixa d'un air mauvais le jeune homme néanmoins il était démentit par le tressautement de ses lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à sourire.

« Je suis désolé Gin, je pensais vraiment que tu avais réussi à mettre en place ton bouclier. » S'amenda Harry en essayant de ne plus rire.

Il avait accepté d'aider la rouquine à réussir son bouclier avec les sortilèges informulé. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'ils travaillaient dans une salle vide et pour l'instant si elle arrivé à le faire apparaître, il restait efficace à peine quelques secondes.

Harry savait que Draco était à son entraînement de Quidditch en ce moment. Ainsi il pouvait donner sa leçon sans un regard vénéneux et belliqueux.

Même si le comportement du Serpentard s'était grandement amélioré.

De son côté, Harry faisait aussi des efforts… Non ce n'était pas exactement ça. Il avait décidé de prendre les choses au jour le jour et de cesser de repousser à chaque fois le veela-vampire.

Il gardait encore une certaine distance et si le serpentard la respectait, le burn voyait bien que cela le faisait souffrir. Aussi le soir, dans leurs appartements il demeurait une petite heure au salon où ils discutaient.

C'était des moments juste pour eux deux qui apaisaient le blond. Harry le laissait même se coller contre lui sur le divan.

Et faire cela n'était pas un effort. En réalité il se sentait lui aussi apaisé. Comme si ce lâchait prise permettait à la créature en lui de s'exprimer.

Depuis la fameuse fois où Draco était venu l'arracher de la Tour de Griffondor, ils n'avaient plus eu de contact charnel.

A présent les rêves du brun étaient remplis de Draco lui faisant l'amour dans divers endroits et dans diverses positions.

Le brun grâce au livre conseillé par Narcissa savait que c'était tout à fait naturel. C'était le veela en lui se languissant de Draco.

Si pour lui c'était difficile, il savait que pour le veela-vampire c'était bien pire. Même si ce dernier prenait à présent une potion inhibitrice.

Harry culpabilisait parfois de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux attentes du jeune homme. C'était encore trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait admettre être engagé à vie alors qu'il n'avait même pas atteint la vingtaine.

« Tu me remontres ? » Demanda Ginny se rappelant à sa présence.

« Oui bien sûr … » Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un rayon bleu coupa légèrement sa joue ainsi qu'une grosse mèche de cheveux.

La petite sœur de son amie poussa un crie terrifié. Elle se précipita vers lui et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya sa joue ensanglantée.

« Oh Merlin ! Harry pardon ! J'ai cru que tu avais convoqué ton bouclier ! Mais quelle idiote, je suis tellement désolée. Heureusement que je ne te visais pas vraiment. Pardon. Tu as mal ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? » Balbutia-t-elle rapidement.

Elle continua un baragouiner un flot de paroles incohérente tout en se collant contre Harry.

D'abord en état de choc, Harry se laissa faire. Puis les gestes de la jeune fille devinrent un peu trop intime ainsi il l'écarta doucement en la rassurant et en tenant lui même le mouchoir contre sa joue pour endiguer le sang.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny. Ce n'est pas grave, juste une égratignure et quelques cheveux en moins. Ce genre d'accident arrive tout le temps quand on s'entraîne. » Dit-il en souriant. Il grimaça de douleur. Sourire avait tiré sur sa joue. La blessure devait être plus profonde qu'il l'avait pensé. « Je vais devoir par contre arrêter le cours et allait à l'infirmerie. »

« Je t'accompagne. »

« Non non ! Ça ira, ne t'inquiètes pas.»

Harry ne voulait pas que Draco sache pour le cours.

Si à présent le blond le laissait assez souvent tranquille, depuis quelques jours il était redevenu plus jaloux et collant. Harry avait une petite idée sur la raison de ce changement, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas et lui faisait peur. En tout cas il préférait ne pas donner des raisons supplémentaires au Serpentard de se montrer encore plus possessif.

Surtout que Draco n'aimait pas Ginny. Il était convaincu qu'elle avait toujours le béguin pour Harry et ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance.

« On se revoit quand pour notre prochain cours ? » Demanda la ravissante rouquine en souriant.

Le brun attrapa son sac et la regarde embêté. « Je suis désolé Gin, je ne pense pas que je pourrais. Entre mes cours normaux, ceux avec Narcissa et Draco je n'ai pas le temps. Tu peux toujours demander à Hermione de t'aider.»

La vérité était qu'Harry se demandait si le blond n'avait pas raison. Ginny était une sorcière douée. Il voulait bien que parfois elle ait une difficulté sur un sortilège, mais pendant la leçon il s'était plusieurs fois demandé si elle ne faisait pas délibérément exprès de rater son sort.

« Oh, d'accord je comprends. Merci quand même Harry. »

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille prise en faute.

Harry se sentit fondre. Il s'approcha de la petite sœur de Ron et lui embrassa la joue. « Ce n'est pas grave Ginny. Allez, tu as du talent pour la DCFM, je suis certain que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. A plus. »

Il partit et ne vit pas le regard intense qui le suivit.

**A suivre…**

_Un petit chapitre, je sais mais le prochain sera plus long ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas s'il était drôle à écrire, il dévoile peu l'action. Enfin vous avez compris, Sirius n'est pas prêt à laisser son bébé au vilain serpentard. Lol_

_Vlad va-t-il abandonner ? A votre avis ?_

_**Next chapter :**__ Canicule_

_Draco a très trèèèès trèèèèès chaud. NIARK NIARK_

_Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww (lol)_


End file.
